Código: Romeo
by Anelis Evans
Summary: II parte de la saga. CAPITULO FINAL: Lucian Bole, Evan Rosier y Selwyn tienen solo una cosa en la mente: matar a Harry y a Ginny. Los planes de ambos bandos se verán sorprendidos ante en desenlace de la misión.
1. Misiones

Este fic está basado en los muchos de episodios que disfruté de **"La femme Nikita", **especialmente "Simone" "Lavado de cerebro" "Misericordia" "Nuevo Régimen" "Con la cara en el espejo" y "Fuera de Perfil". Así que si ven algo parecido, no es coincidencia. O sea lectores: es mucha acción, espionaje y un poquito de romance.

**NOTA: ASMM: asociación para la seguridad mágica mundial. Entidad que no existe. **

**Capitulo1: Misiones **

Harry Potter rara vez buscaba problemas y, sin embargo, de algún modo, los problemas siempre acababan encontrándolo a él. Toda su vida había sido así; incluso antes de descubrir que era un mago. Tal vez fue por la moto voladora de su padrino, o tan sólo por sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, o el hecho de tener suerte. Fuera cual fuese la razón, Harry nunca le huía a algún desafío, ya fuera personal o profesional. Era una nueva aventura, una nueva manera de ver el mundo.

Salió de un bar cerca de Hangleton, e inmediatamente lo encararon tres tipos que bien pudiesen pasarse por trolls. Muggles o magos, no sabían con quién estaba tratando. Ninguno de los tres, ni los tres juntos, tenía posibilidad alguna de vencer a un joven auror.

"mejor que se quiten de mi camino" pensó Harry. Hoy no tenía ganas de pelear. Los bravucones se acercaron a la moto voladora y tentaron a Harry, queriéndosela llevar.

-Puede que quieras que resolvamos esto a puñetazos -sugirió el más alto de los tres, que parecía ser el jefe.

Esta noche no iban a tener suerte. Harry estaba deprimido. Por culpa de una misión se había perdido el cumpleaños de Lany. De su bebita. Había regresado hacía pocas horas de Borneos y solo deseaba beber hasta el olvido.

-Será un placer -dijo Harry, conteniendo apenas una sonrisa mientras por sus venas corría la adrenalina.

Aquello iba a ser pan comido. Shaklebolt lo regañaría la mañana siguiente, pero esa noche Harry pensaba enseñarles a aquellos tipos que no hacían falta tener el tamaño de un gorila para hacerse el duro.

En más de una ocasión se había dicho de él que era un tipo duro. Duro hasta la médula. ¿Y por qué no? Se había ganado aquella fama. Con solo 17 años había ingresado a estudiar para auror, los magos tenebrosos temblaban con solo mirarlo. Ningún mortífago se atrevería a enfrentarlo.

Había dos cosas con las que podía contarse en una noche de verano en Hangleton: la humedad sofocante y el bullicio. Aquella parte de la ciudad vibraba literalmente de noche, cobrando vida de una forma que resultaba al mismo tiempo atrayente y peligrosa. Esa noche, la tristeza había arrastrado a Harry a aquel bar. El deseo de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera sentirse culpable por no poder estar con su bebé.

Debería haberse quedado en Gridmmaud Place. Si lo hubiera hecho, no estaría a punto de caerse a puñetazos con aquellos pesos pesados. No había nada que odiara más que esperar su siguiente misión: una misión más, cerca de ser auror categoría alta.

La luz débil de las farolas apenas traspasaba la oscuridad, alumbrando lo justo para que vislumbrara la expresión facial y los gestos de sus oponentes. El parqueo estaba lleno de automóviles, pero completamente desierto de gente. Todos estaban dentro, bailando rock clásico, pidiendo copas e inflamando la tensión sexual. Nadie presenciaría el pleito que Harry estaba a punto de darles a aquellos trolls.

El más grande y grueso de los tres se adelantó.

-¿Sabes qué te digo, jovencito? -dijo con burla-. Para no abusar, ¿por qué no echamos tú y yo un uno contra uno?

Bueno, sí, Harry acababa de cumplir veintidos años, pero eso no significaba que fuera un jovencito, ni mucho menos. Había vivido más que cualquiera. Harry se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar al grandullón. En lugar de hacerlo, observó un momento a aquellos tres tipos.

Si tocaban esa moto, los despedazaría. De pronto la furia se apoderó de la expresión del grandullón.

-Me lo voy a pasar en grande quitándote esa sonrisa de la cara -amenazó.

-Inténtalo -sugirió Harry, haciéndole señas con las dos manos para que se acercara.

Ya que estaba, lo mejor era acabar cuanto antes. Quería volver a por la cerveza que se había dejado en la barra, junto a la llamativa rubia. Definitivamente, Harry debería haberse quedado en casa esa noche.

Había estado dándole vueltas al pasado otra vez, señal clara de que no tenía la mente muy despejada.

Antes de que el gorila hiciera su primer movimiento, un coche se detuvo detrás de Harry. Éste miró por encima del hombro mientras intentaba no perder de vista a los otros tres. Al ver una larga limusina quedó desconcertado. Luego, una de las ventanillas bajó suavemente.

Era su jefe. El director de aurores Kinsley Shaquelbot.

Estupendo. Genial.

-Sube al coche -ordenó Shaquelbot, que no parecía muy contento.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente -dijo el grandullón, impaciente y hostil-. No va a ir a ninguna parte hasta que acabemos con él.

Los tres comenzaron a acercarse. Harry estaba a punto de decirle a Shaquelbot que sólo tardaría un minuto cuando la voz de Jack Malory lo detuvo.

-Atrás -ordenó Jack-. Odiaría tener que usar esto. Esperando ver a Jack empuñando un arma, (como buen inefable sabía que mejor sacar un arma muggle, y luego si las cosas se ponían feas, la varita) Harry miró a Malory, por encima del techo del automóvil. Para su sorpresa, Jack sostenía un simple teléfono celular en la mano derecha.

-Estoy seguro de que al jefe Yaxley no le hará ninguna gracia que lo despierte a estas horas de la noche por una niñería. Y, dado que es amigo mío, estoy convencido de que no le costará ningún trabajo ocuparse de que ustedes, caballeros, sean trasladados de inmediato a Albania.

El silencio se adueñó de la noche durante unos cinco segundos. Los malnacidos gorilas trabajaban en el ministerio, bajo órdenes de Yaxley.

-Hemos acabado aquí, señor -se apresuró a decir el más alto, que evidentemente no quería arriesgarse a acabar en medio de ninguna parte de los bosques de Albania. Se puso delante del grandullón y sacudió la cabeza-. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para la instrucción.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio mientras los tres trolls regresaban al bar no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fugaz.

-Dos minutos máximo,- le dijo Harry a Jack-. Era lo único que necesitaba.

-Sube al coche, Potter -gruñó Malory.

Harry obedeció con desgana. A medida que remitía la adrenalina se sentía más enfadado. Pero sabía que no debía insistir.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó en cuanto se hubo acomodado en el asiento del coche, frente a los mandamases del departamento de aurores y de inefables.

La limusina echó a rodar sin previo aviso. Harry tendría que volver a recoger la moto de Sirius cuando acabara aquella reunión improvisada. Se sentía entusiasmado. Tenía que ser algo importante. Si no, no se habrían molestado en ir a buscarlo a aquellas horas.

-Tenemos una misión para ti -explicó Shaquelbot -. Tendrás que irte a primera hora de la mañana.

Como ya era prácticamente de día, Harry pensó que aquello le convenía. Al menos no se pasaría las horas muertas paseándose por su cuarto en Londres. Tenía una misión. Nuevamente.

-Estoy listo. ¿Qué haré?

-Hay un agente inefable en peligro -le dijo Malory-. Una mujer. Lleva un mes infiltrada en un grupo de extremistas que creen trabajar para la ASMM, la Agencia para la Seguridad Mágica Mundial.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿La Agencia para la Seguridad Mágica Mundial?

-No existe -le aclaró Jack.

Shaquelbot retomó el relato.

-Los inefables llevan casi un año siguiéndole la pista a la ASMM. Esa gente recluta jóvenes en todo el país para apoyar su causa, convenciéndolos de que están cumpliendo con su deber patriótico. Hasta el momento, la ASMM ha conseguido dar dos golpes.

-La desaparición de semáforos en Buenos Aires, hace seis meses -terció Jack- y el robo de luces del Aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México. Captan a cuatro o cinco individuos y todos ellos mueren cuando se completa la misión, aunque haya tenido éxito.

-¿Cómo consiguió infiltrar a alguien inefable? -preguntó Harry.

-Hubo un tipo que sobrevivió al golpe en Argentina,-continuó Jack-. Lucian Bole. Los aurores lo han estado vigilando desde entonces. No sabemos por qué a él se le permitió seguir con vida mientras que los otros fueron asesinados, pero fue una suerte para nosotros.

-Así que ¿el Ministerio ha metido a alguien dentro para acercarse a Bole? -aventuró Harry.

-Exacto. Bole reclutó a otras tres personas antes que a la agente inefable. Si siguen el mismo modus operandi, creemos que intentarán algo muy pronto. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Y van a dejar que lleguen hasta el final con la esperanza de atrapar al cerebro de la operación -concluyó Harry por él. No era una pregunta. Parecía la clase de misión que solían asignarle.

Jack asintió con la cabeza.

-Nunca los detendremos si no decapitamos la organización.

-Por mí, está bien -Harry consideró la única cosa que no encajaba-. ¿Por qué no se encarga un inefable de esto?

-Lo estaba haciendo -dijo Shaquelbot-. Hasta que los servicios secretos identificaron a Evan Rosier como el cabecilla de la ASMM.

-¿Un mortífago?

Shaquelbot asintió con la cabeza.

-Los aurores se hicieron cargo del asunto desde entonces. Ese tipo no sólo es peligroso. Está demente.

-¡y muerto!- recordó Harry. –su expediente fue cerrado desde 1982-.

-por eso inicias, Potter-

-Entonces, ¿quién soy y adónde tengo que ir?

Malory y Shaquelbot intercambiaron una mirada. Harry sintió una leve tensión en el estómago que rápidamente se extendió por su espalda, hasta los hombros. No le gustaba aquella mirada. Sólo podía significar que habría complicaciones desde el principio.

-Port Charlotte, Hertfordshire -dijo Jack en respuesta a su segunda pregunta-. Es una ciudad universitaria, entre Woodbridge y Fredericksburg. Bole y su equipo tienen allí una casa alquilada. Tres del grupo están matriculados en la universidad y en su tiempo libre son terroristas. Sabemos cómo recibe Bole las órdenes. Sólo queremos atrapar a Rosier con las manos en la masa. Es preciso demostrar su relación con la ASMM, y que está con vida.

Harry era un buen experto en misiones de rescate, pero no el mejor. Tenía que haber alguna otra razón que explicara su elección. Las siguientes palabras del director lo convencieron de que tenía la pregunta escrita en la cara.

-Te hemos elegido para esta misión -dijo Shaquelbot- porque, en el caso de que las cosas se pongan mal, necesitaremos a alguien experto en salirse de problemas. Alguien experto en improvisar. Y alguien con la coartada perfecta.

Harry hablaba con fluidez cuatro idiomas. Pero sabía que ésa no era la razón de que lo hubieran elegido a él. Todos los especialistas eran políglotas. La tensión que irradiaba entre los dos hombres era demasiado intensa para que las cosas fueran tan sencillas.

-La agente inefable involucrada en la misión es la primera a la que se le ha realizado experimentalmente un hechizo de memoria implantada -prosiguió Jack-. El propósito del implante es proteger al agente en caso de que peligre su cuartada. Cuando el hechizo fue realizado, la memoria personal del agente queda suspendida temporalmente y es reemplazada por la falsa identidad. Nada, ni drogas ni tortura e incluso _crucio_, inducirá al agente a confesar, dado que él o ella asume por completo su identidad falsa.

-Eso sí que es nuevo -Harry conocía la reputación de los proyectos experimentales de los inefables-.Así que, ¿los inefables saben que la agente está en peligro? -Harry sabía también que los agentes inefables eran sometidos a un seguimiento exhaustivo. Jack asintió con la cabeza.

-Dado que ésta es la primera vez que logran infiltrarse en la presunta Agencia para la Seguridad Mágica Mundial, no quieren perder a su agente. Quieren que se complete la misión, si es posible salvarla. Pero, si no, nuestro trabajo consiste en poner a la agente a salvo. Si todo va bien, el hechizo sólo funcionará temporalmente. Nos queda muy poco tiempo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Parece bastante fácil. Habladme de la agente.

-Es Ginevra Weasley. Edad: veintiuno -Lucas resumió los datos-. Es una experta inefable. Ha tenido misiones más peligrosas que las que puedas imaginar.

Ginny. Harry sintió un extraño silencio en su interior cuando los recuerdos de años atrás se apoderaron de él como una oleada. Se sentía dividido entre emociones en conflicto que reavivaban sus remordimientos.

-¿Qué te pasa?, pensé que eran amigos -preguntó Shaquelbot, advirtiendo la expresión perpleja de Harry, o sabiéndolo quizá desde el principio. Pero eso era imposible. Nadie sabía que...

Reacio a hablar de un asunto tan íntimo, Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, somos amigos…

-Sí, veo…-dijo Kingsley -. Por lo mismo pensé en ti, Harry, por tu amistad con los Weasley. Pero si es demasiado personal…

-No… sólo… -reconoció él al cabo de un momento de tensión-. No se… -miró a Kingsley directamente a los ojos-.

La cruda realidad se hundió hasta los huesos de Harry. Ginny podía haberse tomado la revancha. Lo que él había hecho estaba mal en más de un sentido. La había traicionado. Aunque nadie más lo supiera. Se había permitido una noche de debilidad. Por esa razón había adentrado en sus misiones.

Meses después, Kingsley Shaquelbot había llamado a su puerta para ofrecerle un modo de redimirse. Aunque en lo referido a Ginny, nada había conseguido aliviar su conciencia. Aquello no había modo de arreglarlo. Hasta ahora, quizá.

Aquellos fantasmas lo perseguían, le causaban más remordimientos que cualquier fracaso profesional-. No puedo reprochárselo, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora ya no puedo dar marcha atrás.

-De modo que los motivos personales que adujiste para ofrecerte de entrenamiento Auror nivel alto eran mucho más íntimos de lo que nos hiciste creer. Parece que esto va a ponerse interesante -dijo Malory mientras hojeaba lo que parecía ser el currículum de Ginny.

-Tal vez sea mejor que escojan a otro para esta misión -sugirió Harry-. No es que no quiera hacerlo, pero puede que Ginny, es decir, la señorita Weasley, se muestre más receptiva tratándose de otra persona. En realidad, mi presencia podría ponerla en mayor peligro. Y no me gustaría que eso pasara.-

No haría nada que pudiera perjudicar a Ginny. Ni pensarlo.

-Eso es imposible -dijo Jack.

La tensión en las entrañas de Harry se hizo más intensa.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con aspereza-. Mandarme a mí podría ser un grave error.-

-El hechizo tiene, por decirlo de algún modo, una salida de emergencia -explicó Malory secamente -Para este tipo de situaciones. A fin de facilitar el rescate de la agente, el hechizo fue diseñado con lo que los inefables llaman «la opción Romeo». Lo único que tienes que hacer es pronunciar la contraseña y Ginevra te reconocerá al instante como a un ex novio del que todavía está enamorada.

Harry extendió ambas manos en un gesto de rechazo.

-Esperen un momento -bajó las manos y exhaló un profundo suspiro-. Les estoy diciendo que ella talvez me odia. No creo que ningún hechizo vaya a cambiar una emoción tan arraigada. En cuanto vea mi cara, la misión se irá al infierno.

Jack le lanzó una mirada expeditiva.

-Puede que te odie, en efecto. Pero eso no importa, Potter. El caso es que te utilizó a ti para su perfil de Romeo. Tú eres el único que puede cumplir esta misión. Si Ginevra Weasley estaba dispuesta a poner su vida en tus manos, ¿quién va a discutírselo? -Harry se quedó pasmado. Malory se inclinó hacia delante ligeramente-. Te describió hasta el último detalle -alzó una ceja, escéptico-, Aunque creo que tal vez le falló un poco la memoria en ciertos aspectos.

A Harry aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia. Su preocupación por la seguridad de Ginny aumentaba al mismo tiempo que su temor, pero no hizo ni una sola pregunta mientras Malory le resumía el resto de los pormenores de la misión. Todo aquello le parecía un sueño. No necesariamente un mal sueño, pero sí uno bastante inquietante.

Venganza, decidió. No podía ser otra cosa. Aquélla era la ocasión perfecta para que Ginny se las hiciera pagar todas juntas. Una parte de él quería convencerse de lo contrario, pero sabía que se equivocaba.

Le había hecho demasiado daño a Ginny. Nunca olvidaría la expresión de los grandes ojos cafés de Ginny cuando se dio cuenta que él se había acostado con dos mujeres.

Harry se sentía morir, más cuando ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ella luego que naciera Lany. Pensaba en ella de vez en cuando... o más bien siempre.

Llevaba años pensando en ella cada día, pero por el momento no podía darse el lujo de estar con ella. De estar con su familia. De un modo o de otro, esta vez no le fallaría.

Casi una hora después, la limusina se detuvo junto a moto de Sirius, en el parqueo del bar. El local seguía lleno, el parqueo estaba a rebosar y la música retumbaba a todo volumen, traspasando las finas paredes exteriores del edificio.

Durante los cincuenta minutos anteriores, habían hecho un repaso pormenorizado de todos los miembros de la célula en la que se había infiltrado Ginny. Harry tenía ya una clara idea de quién era cada cuál. Sólo había uno, Lucian Bole, que lo preocupaba. El maldito había estado en Hogwarts, había sido un Slytherin.

-¿Alguna pregunta? -dijo Jack, observando atentamente a Harry.

Malory era muy listo y calaba enseguida a la gente. Era consciente de que aquella misión le planteaba serios problemas a Harry, pero sabía también que éste cumpliría con su deber.

Recuperar a Ginny era el objetivo principal de la misión. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que técnicamente la meta era salvar la misión, para Harry aquello era algo personal. Hasta Shaklebolt tenía que darse cuenta. No podían esperar otra cosa, dadas las circunstancias. No precisaba decirlo, y no lo haría. Shaklebolt era hombre de pocas palabras. Nadie lo conocía en realidad, salvo Jack Malory, quizá.

-Creo que lo he entendido -Harry extendió la mano hacia el manillar de la puerta. Haría el equipaje y se pondría en camino antes del amanecer. Quería asegurarse lo antes posible de que Ginny estaba a salvo.

-No intentes contactar con ella hasta que esté sola - dijo Kingsley -. No hay modo de saber cuál es su estado actual. Puede que haya llegado a creerse que es el enemigo al que debía espiar. Eso, en el mejor de los casos -continuó ásperamente-. Si el hechizo no ha funcionado bien y la contraseña no produce la reacción esperada, puede que te veas en serio peligro.

Harry miró aquellos intensos ojos negros.

-No me acercaré a ella mientras esté con los otros, a no ser que no me quede más remedio.

Kingsley agachó la cabeza, asintiendo.

-Si es demasiado arriesgado, retírate. Enviaremos a un equipo. Al Ministerio no le hará ninguna gracia, pero tendrán que aguantarse.

-Sí, señor –Harry saludó a Jack inclinando la cabeza y salió del vehículo. Antes de darse la vuelta llamó a la ventanilla cerrada y esperó a que bajara dejando al descubierto la cara expectante de Jack-. ¿Quién va a cubrirme las espaldas esta vez? -preguntó.

-Raffy.

Perfecto. Raffy podría ser un cerebro y mandona rata de biblioteca, pero tenía la mejor puntería del Ministerio, era el mejor francotirador del equipo... aunque fuera una chica.

-Estupendo -le dijo a Malory.

-Me alegro de que apruebes la elección -Jack empezó a subir la ventanilla, pero vaciló-. Aunque, de todos modos, hubiera dado igual -añadió maliciosamente antes de acabar de subir el cristal tintado.

Harry vio desaparecer la limusina calle abajo. Resultaba fácil trabajar para Kingsley Shaquelbot. Era un tipo franco y sincero. El inefable, en cambio, era otra historia. Harry nunca entendería a Jack Malory.

Justo cuando creía haberlo calado, Malory iba y decía algo totalmente inesperado. Como si realmente le importara la gente que trabajaba para él. O como si le odiara.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se montó en la moto de Siriu. Sacó su varita y la encendió. El motor cobró vida, rugiendo. Harry podía pasarse la vida entera observando a un tipo como Malory sin llegar a entenderlo. Pero en ese momento tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer.

Tenía que acercarse a Ginny. Tenía que mantenerla a salvo, aunque ella no quisiera.

Si Ginny lo aceptaba, sólo sería por causa del hechizo, se dijo. Lo más probable era que la verdadera Ginny se hubiera olvidado de él hacía siglos.

Harry arrancó y se dirigió hacia la calle .Tal vez Ginny lo hubiera olvidado, pero él nunca podría borrarla de su memoria.

El dolor de cabeza había empeorado.

Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó ahuyentar el dolor, pero no se iba. No recordaba cuándo había empezado. ¿Hacía dos días? ¿Una semana? Cada vez era peor. Los dolores eran cada vez más frecuentes .Y más intensos.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y miró su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Las aspirinas no le hacían nada. Papá siempre decía que la medicina muggle era efectiva, pero no era tan cierto. Nada la aliviaba. Dejó escapar un lento y largo suspiro. Debía incorporarse. Tenía que estar lista para actuar tres minutos después.

Se mojó la cara con agua fría, confiando en despejar el aturdimiento que acompañaba al persistente martilleo de su cerebro. Pero aquel intento también fue en vano. Sacó su varita y secó su cara, sabía que en un aseo muggle no habría toallitas de papel. Era una suerte que estuviera vacío el aseo.

Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro para inspeccionar el recogido recién hecho, agarró un rizo rojo que se le había escapado de la peluca negra, lo escondió. Se miró un momento más de lo necesario. Algo en la persona que le devolvía la miraba no acababa de encajar, pero Ginny no alcanzaba a saber por qué.

Se encogió de hombros. De todos modos, tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto. Se miró otra vez y, dándose por satisfecha, se puso las grandes gafas de montura negra que formaban parte de su disfraz. Se pasó una mano por la chaqueta del traje gris y se sintió reconfortada al notar que su varita mágica era más fácil de esconder que la estúpida nueve milímetros muggle.

Ese día no debía morir nadie. Aun así, no pensaba meterse allí indefensa, por si las cosas se ponían feas en el último momento. Y eso podía ocurrir. Otra de esas cosas que sabía sin comprender por qué.

Inhaló, exhaló un suspiro profundo, recogió su maletín de cuero marrón y salió del aseo de señoras.

Dos minutos y medio y contando.

A las doce y cuarto, King Cross estaba abarrotada. Esa mañana, al llegar a la famosa estación de tren de Londres, había tenido tiempo de fijarse en la fachada neoclásica. Dentro del vestíbulo de suelos de mármol había sentido el retumbar sordo de los trenes. Era todo tan familiar, tan reconfortante... Se sentía en casa, a pesar de que ignoraba el porqué. ¿Había vivido cerca de allí en el pasado? ¿Había frecuentado la estación en otro tiempo? Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba comportándose como una idiota. Una persona recordaba los sitios donde había vivido. Paranoia, eso era todo. Se estaba volviendo paranoica.

El sonido de los altavoces anunciando la inminente salida de un tren hizo que se concentrara de nuevo en su tarea. Una parte de su ser que no comprendía y que era puro instinto de supervivencia mantenía el dolor a raya mientras procuraba concentrarse. Se abrió paso entre el gentío que iba y venía en dirección al ascensor de bajada.

Aunque no recordaba cuándo en concreto, había hecho aquello otras veces, durante años. Estaba tan segura de ello como de su nombre, pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Sabía perfectamente cómo se seguía a un objetivo humano. Lo había hecho un millón de veces. Pero ignoraba la razón. Sencillamente, era como una segunda naturaleza.

Cielos, ¿qué le pasaba últimamente? Sabía quién era y lo que era. Y, sin embargo, nada acababa de encajar. Era como si un muro de ladrillo se interpusiera entre ella y las respuestas que ansiaba desesperadamente. Era extraño. Muy extraño.

Pero no podía pararse a pensar en ello en ese momento. No podía permitir que sus compañeros advirtieran la lucha que tenía lugar dentro de ella. Había muchos que la querían fuera del grupo. Y, por desgracia, «fuera» significaba «muerta».

Su objetivo se dirigió al andén 9 donde pensaba tomar el tren hacia la Penn Station. Ginny se acercó a él. Una vez en Escocia, aquel hombre se reuniría con sus superiores en las nuevas oficinas inefables. Llevaba en el maletín documentos que confundirían a quienes los leyeran y harían que una misión muy importante en proceso de desarrollo les estallara en las narices.

Ginny tenía que impedir que eso sucediera. Ella era de los buenos. Se contaba entre los salvadores invisibles de su país. En todos los países los había, todos ellos al servicio de la Agencia para la Seguridad Mágica Mundial. Los salvadores del mundo.

Ginny frunció el ceño al sentir que algo en su interior se removía, inquietándola. Como todo lo demás, no podía ponerle nombre, ni comprenderlo.

El hombre del traje azul a rayas, que estaba solamente a unos pasos de Ginny, también era de los buenos. Pero ignoraba que su ayudante era un monstruo, uno de los archienemigos del Ministerio. Ginny debía interceptar los documentos secretos que aquel hombre llevaba en el maletín, evitando así la catástrofe inminente sin derramamiento de sangre, ni violencia. Antes de que el monstruo pudiera hacer un segundo intento, sería desenmascarado y quitado de en medio.

El maletín que llevaba Ginny era una réplica exacta del que llevaba su objetivo. Caro y elegante. Como el traje de mil galeones que lucía él. Ginny observó los gestos del hombre. Era seguro de sí mismo, impaciente. Tenía prisa por llegar a su destino y acabar cuanto antes. El fracaso sería un duro golpe no sólo para sus superiores, sino también para él.

Ginny tenía solamente noventa segundos para hacer el cambio antes de que él tomara el tren que llegaba. Una ensordecedora ráfaga de aire que pareció llenar la zona de espera anunció la llegada del tren, que frenó hasta detenerse junto al andén. Unos segundos después, los viajeros que esperaban podrían subir a los vagones.

Ginny debía actuar de inmediato. Dándose ánimos, apretó el paso. Chocó de lleno contra el objetivo. Él retrocedió varios pasos. El maletín que llevaba en la mano cayó al suelo. Ginny soltó el suyo y se agarró al hombre para recuperar el equilibrio.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho! -exclamó.

Él extendió el brazo para sujetarla y preguntó al mismo tiempo:

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Ginny sonrió amablemente, haciendo el papel de la pasajera apresurada.

-Oh, sí. Estoy... estoy bien -agarró el maletín, pasando la punta de un dedo por el mecanismo de la cerradura para asegurarse de que había asido el de él en lugar del suyo. El cierre metálico del maletín que ella llevaba tenía una ligera protuberancia en cierto lugar, de modo que pudiera reconocerlo-. No iba mirando por donde iba. ¡Tengo tanta prisa! -retrocedió un paso y se llevó una mano al pecho, notando su corazón acelerado-. Lo siento muchísimo.

La sonrisa del hombre la convenció de que no sospechaba nada.

-No tiene importancia -él se enderezó la chaqueta y agarró el maletín que quedaba-. Que pase un buen día.

Durante un instante cargado de tensión, antes de que ella se diera la vuelta, el hombre miró el maletín que Ginny sostenía medio oculto tras la falda corta. Ella confiaba en que sus piernas lo distrajeran. El corazón le dio un vuelco y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Ginny contuvo el aliento. Si él sospechaba algo en ese momento...

Pero sus piernas la salvaron. Él miró de arriba abajo sus largas y atléticas pantorrillas. Ginny se había esforzado mucho para tenerlas así, y ahora su esfuerzo rendía frutos. Aquella idea la sorprendió por razones que se le escapaban por completo. Notó un temblor en las entrañas. Estaba perdiendo el control. Tenía que salir de allí.

Otros viajeros pasaron bruscamente ante el hombre, que seguía mirándola fijamente. Él parpadeó y se alejó rápidamente para tomar el tren, frunciendo aún el ceño, divertido.

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ya estaba hecho. Atravesó a toda prisa la multitud, procurando no correr. Subió al ascensor. «Respira hondo», se dijo. «Ya casi está». Nadie parecía prestarle atención. Nadie le había gritado que se detuviera. Nadie notaba a la pequeña y menuda chica de gafas.

El corazón le latía a toda prisa. Las manos le sudaban. Agarrando con fuerza el maletín, se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la entrada principal. Al cruzar las puertas de madera y cristal y salir a la luz brillante del sol de mediodía, la invadió el alivio y sintió flojas las rodillas, a pesar de que su instinto le decía que había hecho aquello mil veces.

Zigzagueó entre los taxis y los automóviles estacionados junto a la acera de la estación ferroviaria y se encaminó hacia el otro extremo del parqueo, donde la esperaba un coche. Su paso era un poco más rápido ahora, a pesar de que no corría.

Dos minutos más y estaría a salvo. Una especie de serenidad se difundió por sus venas. Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más lentos. Podía...

Un fuerte brazo se interpuso bruscamente en su camino, deteniéndola en sus pasos. El pulso se le aceleró otra vez. Esperando ver un guarda de seguridad uniformado, deslizó instintivamente la mano hacia el borde de la solapa de su chaqueta mientras alzaba la mirada hacia unos ojos verdes que le resultaron al mismo tiempo completamente extraños y alarmantemente familiares.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el amor de mi vida -ella agarró la empuñadura de la varita.- Te he echado de menos. No sabes cuánto.

Durante tres segundos llenos de tensión, Harry pensó que la contraseña no funcionaría. Ginny lo miró fijamente, como si no lo hubiera visto en toda su vida. Luego susurró:

-¿Harry?

Él se relajó un poco y sonrió.

-Cuánto tiempo, Gin. ¿Tú también me has echado de menos?

Tal vez el hechizo no se hubiera averiado del todo. Harry llevaba observándola toda la mañana. La había seguido desde Port Charlotte con la única intención de sorprenderla a solas. Algo se removía dentro de él cuando pensaba que ella se acordaba de lo que solía decirle siempre: «Te he echado de menos. No sabes cuánto».

-No te muevas.

Una voz de hombre sonó detrás de Harry. Al sentir la presión del cañón de una pistola en el costado, Harry comprendió que se trataba de Lucian Bole, el cómplice de Ginny. El conductor del coche de huida. Por suerte Bole había permanecido en el coche, y aquélla había sido la única oportunidad que Harry había tenido de sorprender a Ginny a solas en toda la mañana. Harry había intentado esperar, pero sentía la necesidad que actuar antes de que ella volviera a montarse en el coche con Bole. Ahora sabía cuál era el precio de su impaciencia.

-¿Conoces a este hombre, Ginny?

Ella miró a Harry y al hombre parado tras él, y viceversa. Su confusión saltaba a la vista. Harry se estremeció de nuevo. Tal vez las cosas no estuvieran funcionando tan bien como creía, después de todo. Pronto lo sabría.

-Lucian, éste es James -escudriñó los ojos de Harry, buscando respuestas-. El tipo del que te hablé.

Harry sintió que la presión de su costado se reducía. Resistió el deseo de exhalar un suspiro de alivio.

-El maletín -exigió Bole, rodeando a Harry.

Ginny soltó su botín.

-Deberíamos salir de aquí -dijo ella. Miró a su espalda y luego inspeccionó el estacionamiento-. Empezarán a buscarme en cualquier momento. Bole se retiró.

-Vamos.

Harry se volvió hacia el hombre.

-Ella viene conmigo.

Algo cambió en los ojos de Bole.

-Ni lo sueñes.

La corazonada de Jack era cierta. Lucían Bole estaba enamorado de Ginny. Peor para él. Harry sintió una punzada de celos cuando Bole rodeó la cintura de Ginny y la atrajo hacia sí antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

-Creo que no me has oído -Harry sostuvo la mirada oscura de Bole. Aquello era innegociable-. He dicho que ella viene conmigo.

-Iremos detrás de ti -le aseguró Ginny a su socio, y alzó la mirada hacia Harry-. ¿De acuerdo?

Estaba nerviosa. Harry se lo notaba en los ojos.

-Claro -él volvió a posar su mirada en los ojos de Bole-. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí a discutirlo?

Bole miró a Harry con cara de pocos amigos y luego posó su mirada en Ginny.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

Ella ignoró el comentario de Bole, se desasió de él y le dio el brazo a Harry.

-Nos veremos en casa -le dijo a Bole sin mirarlo siquiera. Ginny odiaba las peleas de "soy el más macho".

Harry bajó la mirada hacia la mujer que iba a su lado y sintió que se le encogían las entrañas. Merlin, qué guapa era. Nunca dejaría de ser la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

-¿Lista?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa muy débil.

Harry la condujo adonde había estacionado la moto de Sirius. Se montó sobre el amplio asiento de cuero y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Ginny se subió la falda hasta los muslos sin vacilar, lo suficiente para que él viera las ligas que sujetaban sus medias, y pasó una de sus largas piernas sobre el asiento. Se sentó tras él, se acercó un poco más, apretó las caderas de Harry con los muslos y enlazó su cintura fuertemente con los brazos. De repente, como si se lo pensara mejor, alzó las manos y se quitó las gafas de pega y la odiosa peluca negra. Se echó a reír. Su risa era contagiosa y terriblemente provocativa.

Harry intentaba no confundir el pasado con el presente. Lo intentaba de verdad. Los recuerdos que el hechizo había impuesto en la memoria auténtica de Ginny, fueran cuales fuesen, no eran otra cosa que ficciones. Aquello no era real, aunque lo pareciera. Cuando descubriera la verdad, ella volvería a odiarlo tanto, o quizá más, que antes. Las emociones de esa clase no se suavizaban con el paso del tiempo. En todo caso, se hacían más amargas. Ginny lo odiaría, y con toda razón. Él la había traicionado.

Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad de compensarla. Una oportunidad que ella nunca le daría en circunstancias normales. Harry apretó los dientes, intentando refrenar sus emociones. Era imposible que Ginny cambiara de opinión respecto a él, pero al menos él podía mantenerla a salvo hasta que todo aquello acabara. Ginny apretó la mejilla contra su espalda. Un gesto de confianza.

Una nueva clase de emoción se apoderó de Harry. Un mezcla de alivio y expectación. Ginny confiaba en él, temporalmente al menos. Esta vez, no la defraudaría.

En aquel momento, ignoraba qué había llevado a Ginny a usarlo a él para su perfil de Romeo. Pero tampoco le importaba. La venganza, posiblemente. ¿O quizá había sido un error?. Talvez todavía ella no quería darse por vencida en su relación...

Al cabo de unos minutos salieron a la autopista interestatal, en dirección a Port Charlotte. Como si sintiera que Harry estaba pensando en ella, Ginny lo abrazó con más fuerza. Incapaz de refrenarse, Harry agarró su mano izquierda y se la apretó. Merlin, hasta ese momento no había comprendido cuánto echaba de menos a aquella increíble mujer. Ninguna otra le había inspirado el deseo de formar una familia junto con Lany, cada vez que lo pensaba, recordaba que faltaba menos tiempo para poder estar con su hija. Y se dedicaba a recordar los momentos robados y pasión clandestina que habían pasado juntos años antes. Ninguna otra mujer le había hecho desear ver su cara cada mañana, el resto de su vida, ni le había hecho ansiar tocarla, como Ginny.

El objeto de su ensueño le dio de pronto una palmada en el hombro, atrayendo su atención. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás para oír lo que le decía. En lugar de hablar, ella señaló una gasolinera, un poco más adelante. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

El único cuarto de baño de la anticuada gasolinera estaba en el lado derecho del edificio, en la parte de atrás. Harry le echó un vistazo antes de dejar entrar a Ginny. Estaba increíblemente limpio.

-¿Hay nargles en la costa? -preguntó ella en broma. Se apoyó contra la pared, junto a la puerta del aseo-. Tengo una varita, ¿sabes? -arqueó una de sus finas cejas pelirrojas-.Y no he olvidado cómo se usa.

Harry resistió el impulso de contárselo todo, de preguntarle si se acordaba de algo en realidad, de ver que tanto recordaba la Madriguera, o a Lany… pero habría sido un error. El hechizo funcionaba, eso era evidente. Si no, ella ya le habría arrancado la cabeza. La misión de Harry consistía en seguir adelante con la misión, en intentar atrapar al tipo que controlaba la ASMM. Mientras ello no pusiera en peligro la vida de Ginny, era esencial continuar con la misión.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que las instalaciones estaban a la altura de una diosa -contestó alegremente.

Ella se apartó de la pared y entró en el aseo.

-Sólo será un minuto -dijo por encima del hombro con coquetería. Harry apartó la mirada mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella. La deseaba desesperadamente.

Pero no sería justo para Ginny. Ella no era ella misma. No era dueña de sí. Harry se había comportado como un canalla en otra ocasión. No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

La puerta se entreabrió bruscamente.

-Tengo un pequeño problema, Harry -Ginny extendió un brazo y lo agarró de la manga-. No te importará echarme una mano, ¿verdad? -tiró de él hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué clase de problema?

Ginny lo metió en el aseo y cerró la puerta antes de que él acabara la frase. Harry sintió una punzada de emoción. Aquello no marchaba bien.

Ginny lo empujó contra la puerta cerrada y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, amor? -preguntó ella.

A él nadie lo había llamado nunca amor, salvo Ginny. Aquello le llegó al alma. Pero aquél no era el momento. Él la agarró de las manos y la detuvo.

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo -dijo, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se endurecía.

-Desapareces durante semanas, dejándome abandonada -Ginny alzó la mirada hacia él, aquellos grandes ojos café chocolate ensombrecidos por las pestañas. Su boca jugosa se frunció en un pequeño mohín-. Una puede meterse en toda clase de líos.

-Ginny, tú...

-Shhh -ronroneó ella, y susurró-: No puedo esperar ni un minuto más -se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Harry dejó de pensar. No podía respirar. No podía moverse. Ni siquiera podía hablar mientras ella lo miraba y lo tocaba de aquella manera. Ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa otra vez.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarme hacer a mí -la boca ansiosa de Ginny atrapó la de Harry en un beso apasionado.

Él debía resistirse. Debía apartarla. Pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Metió los dedos entre su pelo. Apartó las horquillas hasta que unos mechones de cabello rojizo cayeron alrededor de sus manos.

Ella movía los dedos sobre su pecho, jugueteaba con sus pezones, haciéndolos crisparse y arder. Trazó con los dedos las curvas de su abdomen. Luego tiró del broche de sus vaqueros.

La lengua maliciosa de Ginny entraba y salía de la boca de Harry mientras sus caderas se frotaban contra la pelvis rígida de él. Harry estaba duro como una roca. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y no daba abasto para tocarla. Su cabello, la curva de su espalda, la redondez de su trasero. Harry la apretó contra sí. Ella gimió, y su gemido inflamó el deseo incontrolable de Harry.

Ginny lo besó con más ansia y luego lo soltó. Sus labios siguieron el nuevo camino que trazaban sus manos. A lo largo de la garganta de Harry, sobre su pezón erecto y más abajo. Deslizó la lengua bajo la cintura de los pantalones de él mientras le apretaba las nalgas. Harry cerró los ojos y se dijo que era fuerte. Se ordenó controlarse. Pero no pudo.

La estrechó en sus brazos, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y la apretó contra la puerta. La besó como había soñado durante años. Le subió la falda hasta la cintura y presionó con fuerza entre sus muslos abiertos. Otro gemido gutural resonó en la habitación, pero Harry no supo si era de él o de ella.

Harry encontró el lugar que lo aguardaba, caliente y húmedo. La tocó. Se estremeció. Ella hizo lo mismo. Ginny echó hacia atrás la cabeza y pronunció su nombre, aferrándose a su camisa, sacándola de los pantalones. Él se estremeció de nuevo al oír su voz ansiosa. Pasó un dedo por aquel lugar ultrasensible y observó, maravillado, su respuesta. Ella arqueó la espalda, ofreciéndole su calor.

-Por favor, no me hagas esperar mucho tiempo - murmuró ella. Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente-. Por favor -suplicó.

Él vio su reflejo en los ojos cafés de Ginny. Vio al hombre que se disponía a hacerle daño de nuevo a la única mujer que le había importado de verdad. No podía hacerlo.

Ni siquiera para conservar su cuartada.

Personajes:

**Lucian Bole**: Slytherin, 1989 - 1995, Bateador de Quidditch.  
Jugó sucio contra Alicia Spinnet en el partido final de Gryffindor-Slytherin de 1993-4, golpeándole a ella con el bate, alegando que le había confundido a ella con una Bludger.  
bole el tronco de un árbol, un nombre apropiado para un bateador típico de Slytherin.

**Evan Rosier**: Mortífago matado con los Wilkes por los Aurores. 1980, al menos, eso se cree. Su expediente se cerró en 1982. Pero reaparece, en 2002, posible cabecilla de la ASMM.  
Rosier, de acuerdo con lo textos de Demonología medieval, es el patrón malvado de la seducción. Intenta que los humanos se enamoren y actúen de forma tonta.


	2. Contra Tiempo

**

* * *

****Contra tiempo**

* * *

**nota:** ASMM Asociación para la Seguridad Mágica Mundial.

* * *

Definitivamente, a ella le pasaba algo raro. Incluso Harry la rechazaba. Y eso no había ocurrido nunca antes. Ellos siempre aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para hacer el amor. ¿No? Ginny sintió una punzada de incertidumbre en el estómago. Se había quedado fría, a pesar de que él seguía abrazándola con fuerza.

-Deberíamos irnos -dijo Harry con esa voz áspera y grave que siempre la afectaba más de lo que ella deseaba admitir.

Ginny se apartó y lo miró a los ojos, buscando un indicio que le explicara qué estaba pasando. Antes de que él dijera una sola palabra, Ginny había sentido que se replegaba sobre sí mismo. Se le encogió el corazón y sintió que una oleada de pesadumbre se apoderaba de ella.

Harry no la deseaba. ¿Habría conocido a otra mientras estaba fuera¿O era sencillamente que algo en ella no le gustaba? Tal vez fueran ambas cosas. En cualquier caso, aquello era un golpe bajo.

Ginny sintió una oleada de rabia.

-¿Qué pasa¿Has tenido una semana dura, amor? – Ginny se metió los dedos entre el pelo y se sacudió el resto de las horquillas. Luego alzó la mirada hacia él-. O a lo mejor es que no eres tú mismo.

Las pupilas de Harry, que no llevaba lentes, brillaron levemente, como si ella hubiera dado en el clavo. Su mandíbula, oscurecida por un principio de barba, se endureció como granito ante los ojos de Ginny.

-No quiero que tu nuevo amiguito se enoje si ve que no vamos detrás de él.

Ella advirtió el tono celoso de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

Ginny dio media vuelta y agarró el pomo de la puerta. Tenía ganas de gritar. Confiaba en Harry. Sentía demasiado amor por él. ¿Por qué la rechazaba? Algo se agitó dentro de ella, llenándola de inquietud. Aquella sensación la sobresaltó. Sus dedos se crisparon alrededor del pomo. Tiró de él bruscamente y abrió la puerta. Salió. Al principio, no reconoció el rostro que la observaba desde el otro lado del umbral. Buscó instintivamente el arma, la varita o la pistola, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de quién era.

Lucian. Sólo era Lucian. Ginny masculló una maldición.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte -dijo ásperamente, mirándolo con tanta hostilidad como él a ella.

Lucian miró a Harry.

-No tenemos tiempo para tonterías -dijo con vehemencia-. Ni una parada más -miró a Ginny una vez más-.Vámonos. Ella pasó a su lado.

-Hombres -masculló-.

Sin esperar a Harry, se subió la falda hasta lo alto de los muslos y se montó en la moto de Sirius. Conducía tan bien como Harry. Si a él no le gustaba, que se fuera a Port Charlotte con Lucian. Ginny sonrió al pensarlo. Les iría bien pasar un rato juntos. La sensación de triunfo abrió un agujerito en su aflicción, hizo crecer su confianza. Ella sabía cómo tratar a Harry. Ocurriera lo que ocurriese, podía volver a ganárselo.

Harry pasó una pierna sobre el asiento y se acercó a ella por detrás. Ginny sintió un inmenso placer al descubrir que estaba increíblemente excitado. La deseaba, esto estaba claro. Fuera lo que fuese lo que lo había detenido, no se trataba de algo físico.

Ginny aceleró el motor, haciéndolo rugir. La próxima vez que se acostaran, sería él quien suplicara. Ella lo pondría tan caliente que Harry acabaría pidiéndoselo de rodillas.

Ginny arrancó y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la autopista, levantando una nube de polvo. Harry se puso rígido, sólo que esta vez su rigidez no tenía nada que ver con el sexo y sí con el miedo.

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente. ¡Hombres! Sencillamente, no les gustaba que las mujeres tuvieran la sartén por el mango. Sobre todo, a los que eran como Harry Potter. Ginny arqueó la espalda, frotando el trasero contra el vértice de los muslos abiertos de Harry. Los dedos que la agarraban de la cintura se estremecieron, hundiéndose en su carne, y ella sintió un escalofrío.

Oh sí. Iba a pasárselo en grande poniendo a Harry en su sitio. Al final acabaría enterándose en qué había andado metido desde que se habían separado. Estaba segura de ello. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar el momento oportuno y subir el fuego.

* * *

Todo el grupo estaba allí cuando Harry y Ginny llegaron a la casa alquilada de Port Charlotte. Ella se bajó del asiento de cuero y se alisó la falda. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al seguir con la mirada sus gestos sensuales. Era tan condenadamente hermosa...

Pero él no debía fijarse en ese aspecto en particular. Aseguró con un hechizo de alarma la moto y se bajó. Ella le lanzó una mirada triunfal antes de echar a andar por el camino de acceso a la casa. Contoneaba las caderas lo más provocativamente que podía mientras se alejaba. Harry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. La había puesto furiosa al rechazarla. Harry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. En fin. Ella acabaría agradeciéndoselo.

Si es que alguno de los dos sobrevivía a la misión, claro. Porque, a juzgar por las miradas asesinas que le había lanzado Lucian Bole, Harry tenía la sensación de que no iban a ser buenos amigos.

Antes de seguir a Ginny, Harry le echó de nuevo un vistazo a la casa. Dos plantas, dos únicas entradas, una delante y otra atrás. La puerta de delante, de acero; la que daba al jardín de atrás, de cristal deslizante. Todas las casas del vecindario parecían alquiladas, sobre todo a universitarios. Esa mañana, cuando Harry había llegado, todavía estaban de fiesta algunas casas.

Harry se había puesto a observar el inmueble antes del amanecer. Luego había seguido a Ginny y a Bole, aunque no sabía adónde iban. Tenía que averiguar lo antes posible qué había en aquel maletín. Seguramente, Jack Malory ya lo sabía. Era probable que los inefables se hubieran enterado ya de que había tenido lugar un canje no autorizado del maletín.

Harry podía informar a través de Raffy en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Entre tanto, tenía que ver qué podía averiguar. Se metió las llaves de la moto en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y se dirigió al interior de la casa. Cuanto antes, mejor. Los minutos siguientes serían cruciales para la misión y para su buena salud. Se ajustó el arma que llevaba oculta tras los riñones, y la varita mágica en su antebrazo.

Miró a derecha e izquierda mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Raffy debía de estar por allí, en alguna parte. Ella haría lo que pudiera para cubrirle la espalda. Claro que, en cuanto entrara, estaría solo.

La puerta delantera estaba entreabierta. Por lo visto, esperaban su llegada. Al empujarla Harry oyó la voz de Ginny.

-O él entra, o yo me voy. No pienso negociar.

Su voz era firme y acerada. De modo que la contienda había empezado ya.

-Esto no me gusta.

Otra voz de mujer. Harry repasó mentalmente la lista de nombres que Malory le había proporcionado. Selwyn.Veinticinco años. Una mercenaria despiadada. La habían expulsado de Hogwarts, era una inventora de primera. Le encantaban los explosivos. Ella misma había diseñado unos cuantos.

-Me importa un bledo lo que pienses -replicó Ginny con arrogancia.

Maldición, seguía siendo tan temeraria como siempre. Harry apretó los dientes y volvió a concentrar su atención en la escena que se desarrollaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, en el gran cuarto de estar. Las persianas estaban bajadas. Sólo un par de lámparas alumbraban débilmente la habitación. Los muebles deslucidos añadían una capa más de espesura a la oscuridad. El maletín marrón no se veía por ninguna parte.

Un hombre joven, de raza blanca, estaba arrellanado en uno de los mullidos sillones. Hans, veintidós años, antipático. Expulsado de la universidad y resentido con su adinerada familia de Bath. Hans era un genio de la informática que se sentía más a gusto en el ciberespacio que en el mundo real y que proveía al grupo de dinero constante y sonante extraído de su herencia personal.

-Deberían salir ahí fuera y arreglar este asunto al viejo estilo, chicas.

Owen Cauldwell, Experto en armas y tirador número uno del equipo, capaz de desmantelar y volver a ensamblar cualquier clase de pistola. Aunque era mago, Harry no recordaba sus habilidades mágicas, casi un squib. Era sospechoso de un par de asesinatos en Cardiff, Gales su ciudad natal, pero nunca había sido acusado formalmente.

Owen ocupaba el sofá. Lucian Bole estaba apoyado contra la repisa de la chimenea de ladrillo. Observaba a las dos mujeres que ocupaban el centro de la habitación, pero no decía nada. Bole, de veintiocho años, era el mayor del grupo. Se le daban bien los ordenadores y tenía capacidad de organización. Bueno en combate con varita. Carecía de familia, pero estaba obsesionado con la cultura china, incluyendo las artes marciales. Luego de Hogwarts, no había asistido a la universidad y su juventud había transcurrido pasando de las márgenes de una banda oriental a otra sin integrarse en ninguna. Por lo visto, al fin había encontrado acomodo en la ASMM. Un lugar donde podía destacar, ser un buen chico y dejar atrás su tumultuosa juventud.

-¿Por qué no te callas? -gruñó Selwyn dirigiéndose a Owen.

Harry cerró la puerta tras él con el pie. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él. Varias manos se dirigieron a varitas o pistolas escondidas.

-No quisiera interrumpir -dijo Harry. Dio unos pasos adelante y señaló la silla más cercana-. Me sentaré aquí y esperaré el veredicto -se dejó caer en la silla y cruzó las piernas sobre los tobillos. Agitó una mano-. Sigan.

-Lo digo en serio -dijo Ginny tras lanzarle una mirada hostil-. Si él se va, yo también me voy.

Nadie dijo una palabra. Hans parecía aburrido. Owen hizo girar los ojos y Selwyn parecía echar humo. Lucian Bole se apartó de la chimenea y se acercó lentamente a Harry. Harry se lo esperaba. Sería Bole, no Selwyn , el mayor problema. Sin embargo, aquello no tenía nada que ver con la seguridad del grupo y sí con disputas territoriales .Bole quería a Ginny para él solo. Pero esperar que se helara el infierno habría sido un objetivo más realista.

Bole rodeó a Harry con movimientos lentos y deliberados, como si intentara decidir qué hacer con él. Se paró justo delante de él, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y preguntó:

-¿Y qué aportarías tú al equipo?

Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. -Nada, tal vez -observó a los otros y ladeó la cabeza-.Todo, probablemente.

-Mátalo y deshazte de él -dijo Owen bruscamente. Estaba claro que no le gustaba la actitud de Harry-. Esto es una estupidez -se levantó de un salto y comenzó a pasearse haciendo aspavientos-. No necesitamos a nadie más. A Rosier no le gustará, eso os lo digo desde ya.

Rosier. Harry empezaba a llegar a alguna parte.

Bole, que seguía irguiéndose sobre Harry, esbozó una sonrisa retorcida.

-Me temo que no tenemos ningún puesto disponible, señor Potter -Ginny le lanzó a Bole una mirada gélida-. Sin embargo -continuó Bole a pesar de su evidente inclinación a hacer lo contrario-, si un miembro del equipo está dispuesto a responder de usted, puede que me deje convencer -por lo visto, no quería arriesgarse a perder a Ginny por completo-. Verá, tengo mis propias normas en lo que respecta a los nuevos socios.

Ginny adoptó la misma postura que Bole. Abrió las piernas y cruzó los brazos con firmeza.

-Yo estoy dispuesta a responder por él -dijo con vehemencia.

-Así sea, entonces -Bole miró a Ginny y a Harry-. Espero que valga la pena.

Harry se puso alerta al instante. Estaba dispuesto a afrontar cualquier desafío que le lanzara Lucian Bole. Pero Bole chasqueó los dedos. Owen se puso en pie con sorprendente rapidez y corrió al armario del recibidor. Estuvo rebuscando cerca de medio minuto mientras los demás permanecían inmóviles y callados. Harry tenía un mal presentimiento. Bole parecía demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo. Aquello no tenía buena pinta.

Owen regresó y depositó en la mano abierta de Bole un juego de esposas mágicas. Harry se sentó un poco más derecho.

Bole extendió la mano libre y Ginny le entregó su pistola y su varita, que él le pasó rápidamente a Owen. Bole ató entonces una de las esposas a la muñeca derecha de Ginny, la condujo a las escaleras y ató la otra esposa a uno de los barrotes de hierro forjado de la barandilla. Ella se sentó en el segundo peldaño como una niña obediente. Harry se puso en pie de un salto.

-Sea lo que sea lo que estés pensando, esto debería quedar entre los dos -miró a Ginny y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Bole-. Entre tú y yo.

Lucian sacudió la cabeza lentamente con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Las cosas no funcionan así. Todos tenemos que superar un examen de lealtad. Como miembro de este equipo, si está dispuesta a respaldarte, Ginny debe poner su vida en juego por tu lealtad y tu capacidad. Es la regla de oro.

Harry sintió una oleada ardiente de adrenalina.

-Entonces, nos vamos.

Lucian se limitó a reírse. Le gustaba ver intimidarse a Harry.

-Demasiado tarde. Ahora escucha atentamente, porque no pienso repetirlo -Harry se quedó inmóvil, temiendo incluso respirar por si se perdía alguna palabra-. Cruza la ciudad en coche hasta la avenida Columbus. Allí encontrarás una antigua residencia privada que ahora es una casa ocupada -Harry hizo el gesto de interrumpirlo, pero Lucian lo detuvo alzando una mano. Harry apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo que la furia bullía dentro de él-. Hace dos semanas, me topé con un par de miembros de la banda que tiene ocupada esa casa. Uno de ellos posee cierto objeto que ambiciono. Consíguelo y tráemelo, y ella vivirá -inclinó la cabeza hacia Ginny-. Si fracasas o te niegas, ella morirá.

-Dejadme ir con él -exigió Ginny, poniéndose de pie, preocupada-. Necesitará ayuda. Bole sacudió la cabeza.

-Irá solo. Si te metes en esto, lo mato ahora mismo.

Ginny y Bole siguieron mirándose unos segundos. Al fin, para inmenso alivio de Harry, Ginny volvió a sentarse en el escalón.

-¿De qué clase de objeto se trata? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué tengo que buscar?

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. El hombre en cuyo poder se encuentra actualmente no es digno de poseerlo – Bole sacó su nueve milímetros y miró su reloj de pulsera-.Tienes una hora. Y no puedes usar magia.

Harry sintió otra punzada de desesperación. Aquello era una locura.

-¿Cuál es la dirección exacta? Necesito saber adónde voy.

- Owen te conducirá hasta allí. Además, vigilará cada uno de tus movimientos. Si cometes un solo error, ella morirá -Bole miró de nuevo su reloj-. Cincuenta y nueve minutos.

Harry miró a Ginny. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos cafés le dijeron lo que necesitaba saber: que ella confiaba en él.

Esta vez, Harry no la dejaría en la estacada, a pesar de que ignoraba si Lucian hablaba en serio. Aquel tipo rozaba la psicosis, como el resto del grupo. Harry no podía arriesgarse a presionarlo para saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

Harry había estudiado un mapa de la zona de Port Charlotte antes de salir de Londres esa mañana. Conocía la ubicación aproximada de la avenida Columbus, pero dejó que Owen le enseñara el camino. Owen conducía un 4x4 negro. El equipo disponía de dos 4x4, ambos negros, vehículos muy caros para un puñado de estudiantes universitarios y sus amigos expulsados. Tenía que haber alguien con dinero detrás de la operación. El único interrogante era cuánto tiempo tardaría el equipo en ganarse el derecho a dar un auténtico golpe.

A conocer a Rosier en persona.

Tal vez nunca. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que aquellos chicos murieran cumpliendo órdenes sin llegar siquiera a conocer a la persona de la que emanaban esas órdenes. Harry estaba razonablemente seguro de que Bole era el elemento clave. Bole estaba más metido que el resto en la organización. Hasta era posible que ya conociera a Rosier.

Pero, de momento, a Harry le importaba un bledo atrapar a Rosier. De momento, lo único que le importaba era salvar a Ginny. Bole hablaba en serio. Harry miró su reloj. Tenía sólo cuarenta y tres minutos para recuperar lo que Bole quería, fuera lo que fuese. Odiaba no usar magia. Pero era la única manera de tener a Ginny con vida.

Sintió que otra oleada de miedo lo atravesaba. Había pocas cosas en el mundo que lo asustaran, pero volver a hacerle daño a Ginny, directa o indirectamente, era sin duda una de ellas.

* * *

Owen Cauldwell estacionó frente a una casita pulcra, pero estaba claro que aquél no era destino de Harry. Éste reconoció el objetivo tan fácilmente como si estuviera marcado con un círculo rojo. Una casa de rancho estilo años setenta, estucada y pintada de un feo color beige. Dentro de aquella casa, alguien tenía una cosa que Bole ambicionaba.

Harry giró en redondo y estacionó la moto de sirius media manzana detrás del todo terreno de Cauldwell. Sacó una linterna y una pequeña palanca del compartimiento de debajo del asiento y se dirigió hacia su objetivo. Al pasar, le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Cauldwell.

-No tardaré mucho.

-Sí, ya. Vas a entrar y a hacerte el duro -dijo Owen a su espalda-. Ya estás muerto, imbecil. Y esa zorrita tuya también. De todos modos, no la necesitamos. Ya nos habríamos librado de ella si no fuera porque Lucian está encaprichado.

Harry se detuvo y se volvió hacia Cauldwell. El muy hijo de perra estaba jugándosela sin saberlo siquiera. No se detuvo a analizar el hecho de que el equipo no necesitara a Ginny.

-Volveré -lo amenazó-. Y, si tienes suerte, sólo te romperé una pierna para divertirme.

Cauldwell resopló con sorna.

-Sí, ya. Esos chinos te van a hacer picadillo.

Harry ignoró el resto de lo que masculló Cauldwell. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

Dos minutos después estaba de pie ante la puerta de la casa. Eran casi las dos de la tarde y en la casa reinaba un silencio sepulcral. O bien los inquilinos estaban en la universidad, o trabajando, o durmiendo la borrachera de la noche anterior. En cualquier caso, Harry iba a entrar.

Abrió la puerta en tiempo récord utilizando una tarjeta de crédito no mágica de "sortilegio Weasley" que los gemelos le habían otorgado y, al mismo tiempo, sacó su arma. Por suerte, no había activada ninguna alarma.

La puerta daba directamente al cuarto de estar, iluminado únicamente por la bombilla de una lámpara sin pantalla colocada junto a un desvencijado sofá. Las pesadas cortinas, corridas del todo, impedían la entrada del sol de la tarde.

Respiró hondo varias veces, procurando mantener los latidos de su corazón a un ritmo razonable. Tenía que pensar con claridad y actuar rápidamente. Ignoraba qué estaba buscando, pero Lucian había recalcado que lo sabría en cuanto lo viera. Lucian Bole deseaba enormemente aquel objeto. Era algo de gran importancia para él. Algo perteneciente a la cultura que veneraba, suponía Harry.

En el cuarto de estar, la cocina y el cuarto de baño no había nada de interés.

El pulso de Harry se aceleró mientras recorría el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios. Sólo le quedaban treinta y cinco minutos. En la primera habitación sólo encontró a un hombre de color que dormía profundamente.

En la segunda habitación había más de lo mismo, sólo que esta vez el bello durmiente era de origen asiático. A Harry empezaban a dolerle las sienes. Tenía que darse prisa .Tenía que encontrarlo, fuera lo que fuese.

En la tercera habitación dormía otro hombre, también oriental, con una mujer entre los brazos. Harry observó rápidamente la habitación, utilizando únicamente la pequeña linterna que llevaba.

Nada. Allí no había nada. ¿Qué demonios era lo que codiciaba Bole? Harry miró a la mujer y consideró si podía ser ella. Luego recordó la atracción que Bole sentía por Ginny y desechó la idea. Claro que, por otra parte, Bole tampoco parecía tener inconveniente en matar a Ginny para demostrar su autoridad.

La mujer no era. Harry estaba seguro. Bole había dicho que lo sabría en cuanto lo viera.

Entonces lo vio. Una reluciente espada ceremonial plateada. A pesar de la escasa luz de la linterna, se notaba que era muy valiosa. Tenía que ser eso. No cabía duda. El único problema era que estaba colgada en la pared, sobre el cabecero de la cama. Harry no veía modo de apoderarse ella sin despertar a la pareja. Tenía que encontrar una solución.

Treinta y tres minutos.

Sintiendo que el sudor empapaba su piel, Harry se acercó al lado de la cama en el que dormía la mujer. Se metió la palanca y el arma en la cinturilla de los vaqueros, sostuvo la pequeña linterna entre los dientes y se inclinó sobre la cama todo lo que se atrevió. Lentamente, sin respirar siquiera, extendió el brazo hacia la espada.

La imagen de Ginny esposada a la barandilla le rondaba por la cabeza. Tenía que darse prisa. No podía cometer ningún error. No podía dejar a Ginny. No podía perderla.

Su tensión se disipó periféricamente cuando tuvo la espada en la mano. Apretó los dientes, estirándose, y bajó lenta y silenciosamente la espada hasta que pudo agarrarla también con la mano izquierda. Ya la tenía. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era salir de allí sin despertar a nadie.

Se movió con cautela por la habitación, sin hacer ruido. Llegó a la puerta, salió al largo y estrecho pasillo y apretó el paso. La gruesa moqueta amortiguaba sus pasos. Regresó al cuarto de estar. Cuando extendió la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta de entrada, sintió que el pelo de la nuca se le erizaba. Había alguien a su espalda. Harry se giró bruscamente, cortando el aire con la espada. El dueño de la espada saltó hacia atrás, encogiéndose para evitar el filo. Llevaba una pistola. Harry se abalanzó hacia él y le quitó el arma de una patada. El otro se lanzó contra Harry. Éste dejó caer la espada a un lado y le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago. Cayeron al suelo. El otro hombre golpeó a Harry en el pómulo izquierdo. Harry ignoró el estallido de dolor. Se desplomaron rodando sobre la mesa. La lámpara se cayó, produciendo un estrépito de barro roto. Se sentía tan inútil sin poder usar magia, pero no podía arriesgarse, un _Expelliarmus _y talvez sería el final de Ginny.

Unos segundos después aparecieron los otros dos hombres. Harry, que había dejado al primer hombre temporalmente incapacitado en el suelo, tumbó con facilidad al individuo de la primera habitación dándole un golpe seco en la sien izquierda con la palanca. Derribar al otro no iba a resultarle tan fácil.

El dueño de la espada se levantó, tambaleándose. Harry retrocedió hacia la puerta de entrada, colocándose entre los dos hombres y la espada. Prefería no utilizar la pistola a menos que fuera necesario. No quería matar a aquellos tipos, pero tampoco quería alertar a los vecinos. No tenía tiempo para vérselas con la policía.

-Eres hombre muerto -dijo amenazador el dueño de la espada.

Harry estaba harto de la gente que decía eso. El segundo hombre hizo un movimiento. Un movimiento equivocado. Cayó como una roca, sangrando profusamente por la nariz. El forcejeo que siguió con el hombre que quedaba en pie requirió algún tiempo.

Un tiempo precioso. Aquel hombre estaba encolerizado. Y luchaba bien. Pero Harry luchaba aún mejor. El entrenamiento auror también exigía aprender casi todo tipo de artes marciales, peleas callejeras e incluso boxeo.

Finalmente Harry recogió la espada, dejando a su propietario tirado en el suelo. Salió y miró rápidamente su reloj. Dieciocho minutos.

Maldición.

Corrió a toda prisa hacia la moto de Sirius, la cual ya no llevaba el estúpido carrito de pasajero.

-Yo llevaré la espada -le dijo Owen Cauldwell cuando pasó a su lado.

-Ni lo sueñes -Harry no aminoró el paso.

Aseguró rápidamente la espada a la motocicleta. Dieciséis minutos. Cruzó la ciudad a toda velocidad. Al llegar a la casa donde retenían a Ginny, saltó de la moto y sacó la espada antes de que Owen doblara la curva de la entrada.

Sólo le quedaba un minuto cuando irrumpió en la casa sin molestarse en llamar. Selwyn y Hans estaban paseándose por el cuarto de estar. Los dos parecieron sorprendidos y decepcionados al verlo. Bole estaba de pie junto a Ginny, con la pistola en la mano, apuntándola directamente a la cabeza. "maldito psicópata" pensó Harry "será mago, pero no desecha el uso de armas de fuego…"

Harry arrojó la espada hacia él.

-¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

Bole asió la empuñadura adornada con piedras preciosas y guardó la nueve milímetros en su funda sin apartar los ojos de la valiosa espada.

-Suéltenla -ordenó.

Hans obedeció, liberó a Ginny y le devolvió su arma. Ella se levantó, inspeccionó la varita, se la guardó y se frotó distraídamente la muñeca derecha. Bole le sonrió.

-Parece que tu amigo está dentro -miró a Harry-. Espero que sepas mantenerlo a raya.

-No te preocupes -le aseguró Ginny-. Sé cómo manejar a James-le lanzó a Harry una mirada que él prefirió no interpretar y luego se volvió hacia Bole-. Hay una cosa más.

Bole dejó de admirar su nuevo juguete y la miró.

-¿Qué?

-No vuelvas a utilizarme para tu asquerosos jueguecitos. La próxima vez, acepta mi palabra.

Nadie dijo una sola sílaba. Todos tenían la misma expresión perpleja que Bole. La mirada de sorpresa de éste fue transformándose en una sonrisa sarcástica y al mismo tiempo respetuosa, incluso relajada, que parecía incluir a Harry.

-Tú ganas.

-Bien -ella le dio la espalda y se volvió hacia Harry-.Ven conmigo.

Harry la siguió escaleras arriba sin vacilar. Ella lo condujo hasta el cuarto de baño.

* * *

-Siéntate -le ordenó.

Harry no se percató del alcance de la paliza que había recibido hasta que pasó delante del espejo. Tenía el pómulo hinchado y el labio partido. Aun así, no tenía mal aspecto, teniendo en cuenta que habían sido tres contra uno.

Se sentó sobre la tapa del baño, como ella le había ordenado. Al menos de momento podía relajarse. Ya estaba dentro. Tal vez pudiera salvar la misión, después de todo. Ginny mojó una toalla con agua fría y se la apretó contra el pómulo. El frío le sentó bien, pero la cercanía de Ginny le sentaba aún mejor. Ella se agachó entre sus rodillas y comenzó a limpiarle el labio lleno de sangre.

-Podían haberte matado -lo reprendió suavemente.

Tenía razón .Harry no se molestó en llevarle la contraria. Observó la expresión intensa de Ginny, y sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a su proximidad y al evidente afecto que destilaba su mirada. Por enésima vez se preguntó por qué la había dejado escapar Y, teniendo en cuenta su pasado, se preguntó también qué la había llevado a utilizarlo a él para su perfil de Romeo. Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Acaso sentía algo por él, aparte de cólera y amargura¿O era aquello simplemente una especie de venganza que él no alcanzaba a comprender todavía?

Los dedos frescos de Ginny trazaron la forma de su labio inferior. Harry se estremeció. Ella le estaba mirando la boca, no con preocupación, sino con deseo. Se acercó un poco más y su boca quedó a unos milímetros de la de él. Harry sentía su atracción, la tentación de aquella boca carnosa. Pero no podía permitir que aquello ocurriera.

Se apartó, le quitó la toalla de la mano y se levantó. Ella se echó hacia atrás, agachada, y lo miró con sorpresa... o con enojo. Harry advirtió el destello de aflicción que cruzaba su rostro cuando se apartó de ella. Maldición, iba a hacerle daño de todos modos.

Fingiendo interés en el estado de su cara, Harry se miró en el espejo del lavabo.

-Esos tipos me han dado una buena tunda -comentó con naturalidad-. Creo que esto...

Una ráfaga de aire hizo callarse. Ginny presionó la punta de la varita contra su sien.

-Está bien, tipo duro -dijo con sequedad-. ¿Quién demonios eres?

* * *

Selwyn: Mortífaga; Voldemort le pide su varita durante el ataque a Harry desde Privet Drive hasta la casa de los Tonks (RM4). Acude a la casa de los Lovegood en busca del trío (RM).

Owen Cauldwell: Hufflepuff. 1994-2001. como no sabemos nada de él, me pareció divertido meterlo en el fic.


	3. Matices de memoria

**La misión: entrar en una organización de dementes. Encontrar a Rosier y sacar a Ginny de ahí con vida. Solo había un problema: ella no lo recordaba.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

**Matices de memoria**

* * *

Harry permaneció inmóvil y observó sus limitadas alternativas. La varita estaba directo en su sien. La empuñaba una de las mejores brujas que había conocido. Además, abajo había cuatro personas a las que les encantaría volarle la cabeza por simple diversión.

Tenía que salir de aquel lugar.

Se concentró en la imagen de Ginny en el espejo. Ella respiraba pausadamente. Eso era bueno. Su expresión era serena. Eso también era bueno. Pero sus ojos parecían conjurar algún maleficio o conjuro. Eso no era tan bueno.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó suavemente con voz enronquecida-. ¿Ya te has cansado de mí?

Ella apretó con más fuerza la varita.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué has hecho con el verdadero Harry Potter?

Él no se atrevió a mover un músculo. Harry sabía que debía esperar lo peor: que su memoria real se hubiera mezclado de algún modo con la implantada del hechizo, pero esperaba lo mejor. Siempre había sido un poco optimista.

-Lo he dejado atrás. Está muerto.

Harry advirtió que ella contenía un instante el aliento al oírlo decir la palabra «muerto». Un músculo se contrajo en su mandíbula. Si aquello no funcionaba, estaba listo. Y Malory y Kigsley iban a sentirse muy decepcionados porque ni siquiera hubiera conseguido superar las primeras veinticuatro horas.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso? -preguntó ella, enojada, a pesar de que en su voz parecía haber un atisbo de otra cosa. ¿De pánico, tal vez?

Harry la miró fijamente en el espejo, deseando que ella lo mirara, mientras le contaba la verdad que ardía en el fondo de su cerebro desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-El antiguo Harry. No comprendía que estaba estropeando lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida -vaciló-. Ese hombre ya no existe. Supongo que ahora tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

Un agudo silencio se adueñó del cuarto durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. Ella bajó la varita tan de repente como la había alzado.

-Eso está muy bien –alejó su varita de él y la dejó sobre el lavabo-. Empezaba a cansarme de que desaparecieras cuando te daba la gana.

Harry dejó escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo. ¡Que día!. La miró de frente, deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Eso no volverá a suceder -hundió los dedos entre sus rizos rojizos y le dio un beso en la frente-. Nada volverá a apartarme de ti.

Harry deseaba que aquello fuera cierto, pero sabía que, aunque tuvieran éxito en aquella misión, ella lo rechazaría en cuanto recuperara su auténtica memoria.

Ginny deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros. Le tocó el labio herido con la punta de un dedo.

-Deja que te cure antes de irme -le besó el labio herido.

Él cerró los ojos y procuró dominarse. Su sangre se precipitaba hacia la parte de su anatomía que menos la necesitaba en ese momento.

-¿Adónde vas? -susurró mientras ella le besaba la mejilla. Sus besos, lentos y amorosos, eran suaves como alas de mariposa, pero más eróticos que cualquier otra cosa que Harry hubiera experimentado antes. Harry la abrazó con más fuerza, apretándola con firmeza contra su cuerpo.

Ella se retiró sin previo aviso y sonrió.

-Tengo clase -le frotó la cremallera abultada-. Guárdatelo para después. Harry la vio marcharse, boquiabierto.

-¿Y qué se consiguió con ello?: solo que el hechizo de memoria la había hecho creer que estaba en la Universidad Muggle, aún terminando sus estudios de Historia.

* * *

La voz potente del profesor retumbaba en la gran sala de conferencias medio vacía. Ginny oía sin escuchar las explicaciones del profesor sobre las consecuencias sociales y económicas de la caída del Muro de Berlín. La historia de Europa no era precisamente aburrida, pero Ginny tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Como, por ejemplo, la sorprendente confesión de Harry.

Se removió en su asiento y pensó en lo que le había dicho él. Que ya nada volverá a apartarlos. Que no iba a volver a desaparecer sin previo aviso. Las intensas emociones que aquellas palabras agitaban en su interior le daban miedo. Tragó saliva, notando un nudo en la garganta. ¿Quería decir Harry que la quería?

Ginny frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo debía sentirse ella al respecto? Ella amaba a Harry. Eso lo sabía, no lo dudaba ni por un instante. Pero ¿cómo encajaba el amor en su vida actual? Ciertamente, no había lugar en su vida para una casa en las afueras y un carrito de bebé, ni en ese momento y en un futuro cercano.

Una hermosa bebé pelirroja en sus brazos. Una niña que jugaba con Harry, y luego los tres juntos. Pero ella no tenía una niña. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. A pesar de todo, Harry tenía algo que le hacía anhelar todas esas cosas cotidianas.

Aquello era ridículo. Ginny hizo girar los ojos, molesta por su propia estupidez. Era una agente de la ASMM. Su vida era demasiado peligrosa, demasiado incierta para considerar siquiera la posibilidad de entablar una relación duradera. Y, para el caso, también lo era la de Harry.

Durante unos minutos pensó en cómo había llegado a aquella situación. Su mente le recordó de inmediato que había conocido a Lucian Bole allí, en el campus, y que, al progresar su amistad, él la había invitado a unirse a su causa. Pero aquello no acababa de encajar. Cada movimiento que hacía, como esa mañana en King Cross, le parecía artificial. Sí, claro, había hecho algún trabajo encubierto para alguien llamado Jack Malory, que tenía una agencia de detectives en algún lugar de Londres, pero por alguna razón aquella explicación no le parecía suficiente. Lucian había comprobado sus referencias.

¿Por qué se sentía tan incómoda en su propia piel? Apoyó el codo en la mesa y se masajeó la frente. La jaqueca no acababa de desaparecer. A veces era más fácil de ignorar que otras, pero nunca se iba del todo. Los dolores de cabeza tan persistentes podían atribuirse a simples problemas de sueño. Pero, que ella supiera, no padecía ninguna clase de alergia. Y, además, el dolor era muy certero. Tal vez debiera ir al médico.

Miró hacia la puerta y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Harry. Él se había negado a quedarse en la casa, lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que Selwyn y Owen andaban por allí. Harry había insistido en esperarla. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Un rumor de hojas y libros sobresaltó a Ginny, devolviéndola bruscamente al presente. La clase había acabado. Todos estaban de pie y se dirigían hacia la puerta. Ginny guardó cansinamente el libro en su mochila.

-Señorita Weasley...

Ginny miró hacia la tarima, donde el profesor Lupín seguía parado, observándola.

-¿Sí? -ella recogió sus cosas y salió al pasillo principal, entre las largas hileras de pupitres y sillas-. Lo siento, profesor¿quería algo?

Él esperó hasta que Ginny estuvo a medio camino de la tarima antes de responder.

-Hoy me ha parecido usted un poco distraída, señorita Weasley.

Ginny maldijo para sus adentros. Si él supiera...

-Sí, señor -se colgó el bolso del hombro y le dio una sonrisa-. Supongo que sí. No volverá a ocurrir.

El profesor Lupín era un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, delgado y relativamente guapo. Su traje azul marino de rayas era conservador. Su pelo castaño estaba vetado de gris, pero su rasgo más destacable eran unos grandes ojos de color marrón oscuro, claros, inteligentes y absolutamente perceptivos.

-¿Problemas con el sexo opuesto? -sugirió él.

«Problemas con el sexo», punto, estuvo a punto de decir ella, pero no lo hizo. Desvió la mirada. No le apetecía hablar con Lupín, por mucho que se le hiciera conocido.

-Nada que no pueda solucionar -dijo secamente. ¿A qué venía aquel repentino interés por su vida sexual?

-Espere un momento y la acompaño -él se acercó a su mesa y guardó en su suave maletín de cuero unos papeles y un par de libros. Alzó la cabeza y sonrió a Ginny-. Ésta es mi última clase hoy.

-La mía también.

Él siguió mirándola unos segundos antes de volver a su tarea. Por primera vez desde que el profesor Lupín se había hecho cargo de la clase, Ginny sintió una punzada de desconfianza. Era por cómo la había mirado. O tal vez fuera aquel silencio expectante lo que la había puesto alerta. Probablemente se trataba sólo de la paranoia que sufría últimamente. Se pasaba la mitad del tiempo cuestionándose a sí misma y la otra mitad cuestionando los motivos de los demás. El sentido común le decía que la universidad tenía suerte de haber encontrado a un profesor tan bien cualificado a mitad de curso.

El antiguo profesor había tenido que pedir pensión médica de manera urgente, sin previo aviso. El profesor Lupin, cuyo extraño comportamiento ahora inquietaba a Ginny, había ocupado su lugar. De pronto, Ginny se alegró de que Harry la estuviera esperando fuera. «Ginny, estás exagerando», se dijo.

El profesor se acercó a ella.

-¿Nos vamos? -señaló hacia la salida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro.

De pronto sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. La puerta parecía muy, muy lejos.

-He estado revisando su expediente, señorita Weasley. Es usted una estudiante muy aplicada.

Ginny procuró disimular su sorpresa. Lupin era nuevo, quizá había estado revisando los expedientes de todos sus alumnos. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la universidad y el número de clases que tenía a su cargo, parecía una labor un tanto pesada.

-Gracias -dijo Ginny, vacilante.

Él se detuvo en la puerta. Ginny tuvo ganas de salir corriendo. Se reprendió para sus adentros. Aquello era ridículo. ¿Estaría sufriendo alucinaciones paranoicas, además de jaquecas? Quizá fuera buena idea ir al médico. El profesor Lupín la observó un momento.

-No permita que nada ni nadie la distraiga de su meta, señorita Weasley. Sería un error.

Aquellos ojos claros tenían una mirada tan enérgica que Ginny no logró apartar la mirada.

-Agradezco su interés -dijo finalmente-. No se preocupe.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien Ya sabe dónde estoy, si necesita hablar con alguien -mientras se alejaba, le dijo por encima del hombro-: Hasta el jueves.

Ginny se quedó mirando al profesor hasta que éste dobló una esquina y desapareció. La conversación le había causado un profundo malestar. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que no había habido en ella ninguna connotación sexual. No se trataba de sexo. Aquello había sido... una advertencia. Pero su nota media era de sobresaliente. Asistía siempre a clase. Ese día se había distraído un poco. No era el fin del mundo. ¿Por qué habría sentido el profesor Lupín la necesidad de hacerle una advertencia?

Ginny suspiró. Tal vez estuviera haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Quizás el profesor Lupín sólo quería que sus alumnos prestaran atención en clase. O quizá, como era nuevo, quería integrarse y había sacado el tema sólo para entablar conversación con ella.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza y fue en busca de Harry. Tenía planes para él. Planes que incluían grandes dosis de tormento físico. Oh, sí. Harry pagaría por hacerla esperar.

Ginny se detuvo de pronto en sus pasos.

Grandes columnas de estilo griego se alineaban en el pórtico que rodeaba el edificio de la facultad de Historia. Apoyado contra una de ellas estaba Harry. Delante de él, a menos de dos pasos, había una rubia vestida con vaqueros ceñidos y una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo. Tal vez fuera por la sonrisa de Harry, o tal vez por la risa seductora de la rubia. El caso es que Ginny sintió que la furia se apoderaba de ella. Una neblina roja ensombreció sus ojos.

Echó a andar hacia delante, cada vez más aprisa. Harry levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron. Él se irguió.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo Ginny, indignada-¿no es encantador?

-Eh, hola. Tú debes de ser Ginny -la rubia sonrió y le tendió la mano-Yo soy Raffy. Tu amigo no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que he intentado ligármelo.

Ginny se alegró ligeramente. Estrechó la mano de la mujer de mala gana, rápidamente.

-¿De veras?

Raffy asintió con energía.

-Bueno, Harry, puede que nos veamos por ahí – Raffy sonrió y, volviéndose hacia Ginny, le guiñó un ojo-.

Mientras Raffy desaparecía entre los estudiantes que iban y venían, Ginny cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró fijamente a Harry.

-¿Para esto querías venir conmigo¿Para ponerte a ligar con las estudiantes?

Harry sonrió.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa.

Ginny se puso rígida.

-Yo no estoy celosa -siseó.

Eso ni soñarlo. Si fuera celosa, no habría podido soportar sus largas separaciones. Sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en separarse de Harry. Si él volvía a irse, tal vez no pudiera soportarlo.

-Mira -Harry la agarró de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí-. Esa chica ha coqueteado un poco conmigo -reconoció- Y yo le he hablado de ti. ¿Hay alguna ley que lo prohíba?

Bueno, la chica conocía el nombre de Ginny. Quizá Harry estuviera diciendo la verdad. Merlín, odiaba aquella sensación de inseguridad. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Supongo que no -esbozó una sonrisa-.Teniendo en cuenta tus cicatrices de batalla, seguramente habrá pensado que eras una especie de chico malo.

Harry rodeó a Ginny con sus brazos y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

-Yo sólo soy bueno cuando estoy contigo.

Ginny sonrió. Sus ojos de color chocolate brillaron. Harry sería capaz de andar sobre carbones ardiendo por ver aquella sonrisa. Merlín, cuánto la había echado de menos. Sus músculos se relajaron. Raffy y él se habían arriesgado demasiado. Para disimular, Raffy había tomado un impreso de matrícula y había estado preguntando a algunos estudiantes si les gustaban los profesores y las asignaturas que se ofertaban. Harry la había observado mientras se trabajaba a la gente inefable. Era buena. No había razón para que nadie sospechara de ella. Y Ginny no la reconoció. Otro ajuste en su el hechizo de memoria.

Jack Malory le había mandado recado a través de Raffy de que la información perdida –debido a que usar lechuza era peligroso para la misión- en el maletín de King Cross había sido recuperada gracias a archivos de repuesto. Harry no tenía que preocuparse de recuperar el maletín.

Ahora que estaba dentro y había verificado el estado de Ginny, Harry tenía que ocuparse de que la misión original llegara a su término, con la esperanza de atrapar al hombre que se ocultaba tras la Agencia para la Seguridad Mágica Mundial (ASMM). Lo único que debía hacer era tener contenta a Ginny y quitarse de encima a Bole.

Pan comido.

-¿Y si nos vamos de aquí? -dijo en un tono que sugería mucho más que un simple paseo en la Harley.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró desafiante.

-Sólo si conduzco yo.

Harry se acomodó la manga de la chaqueta, en su antebrazo llevaba oculta su varita mágica, la agitó con delicadeza y la moto se encendió.

-Sólo si prometes ser buena

Ella agarró las llaves y se apartó de él.

-Yo siempre soy buena.

Unos minutos después, avanzaban a gran velocidad por la autopista. Era agradable hallarse en carretera abierta. Harry se agarraba con fuerza a Ginny. Procuraba no pensar en el pasado ni en el futuro y centrarse en el presente. En estar con Ginny y con Lany. Ninguno de los dos tenía el futuro asegurado. Les convenía disfrutar del presente.

Antes de irse a la facultad, Ginny había cambiado el traje gris por unos vaqueros negros muy ceñidos y una camiseta verde. Estaba guapísima.

Ginny redujo la velocidad y tomó una salida que Harry no conocía. Atravesaron una zona pequeña y populosa y luego se desviaron hacia una carretera larga y desierta.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Harry alzando la voz.

Ella sonrió.

-Ya lo verás.

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando llegaron al final de la carretera y estacionaron la moto de Sirius. A derecha e izquierda se extendían kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque, pero la principal atracción se hallaba justo delante de ellos. El hermoso lago, cuyas aguas oscuras lamían suavemente las orillas.

Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y lo condujo hacia un angosto sendero que zigzagueaba entre el agua y los árboles. Harry entrelazó sus dedos y la siguió, preguntándose qué la había llevado allí. ¿El lago¿O la soledad?

Mientras permanecían sentados, contemplando el paisaje, la luna llena se alzó por encima de las copas de los árboles. Había tanto silencio que casi podía olvidarse que el resto del mundo existía. Harry resolvió que por eso estaban allí. Ginny quería o necesitaba estar sola. No hablaban. Pero estaban a gusto en silencio.

Al menos, hasta que ella hizo su primera pregunta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos, Harry? -se calló y miró el agua. La luz de la luna refulgía sobre su superficie oscura.

Él esperaba que la pregunta no tuviera truco. ¿Coincidía la verdad con la respuesta del hechizo de memoria? Sólo había un modo de averiguarlo.

-Cerca de once años -era la verdad.

Ella se quedó pensando un momento. Después disparó su siguiente pregunta.

-¿Tú conocías a mi tío Fabián?

El tío Fabián era el nombre clave de su cuartada. Ginny sí había tenido un tío Fabián, pero ninguno de los dos lo llegó a conocer. En esta memoria falsa Lucian Bole y los demás creían que Ginny había adquirido sus habilidades extracurriculares trabajando para un tío suyo que dirigía una oscura agencia de detectives en Playmouth.

-Sí, claro que conozco a Fabián. Es todo un personaje.

Ella se quedó mirándolo. A pesar de la luz fantasmagórica de la luna, Harry advirtió la confusión de su rostro.

-¿Por qué nada me parece real? -ella volvió a mirar el lago-. Ni yo misma me parezco real.

Harry sintió que se le encogían las entrañas. Ginny era una agente muy preparada. Sin duda su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas para recuperar el control sobre el implante de memoria artificial. Harry sentía el deseo de decirle la verdad, pero no podía arriesgarse. Le habían advertido que eso podía desconcertar a Ginny y quebrar el precario equilibrio del hechizo. Lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla.

Harry tomó su cara entre las manos y le hizo mirarlo suavemente.

-Sí, eres real -le dio un suave beso en los labios-. Muy real -murmuró. _Lo único real en el mundo para mí_.

Al principio la besó con ternura. Después su beso se hizo más ardiente. Ella arqueó su cuerpo esbelto contra el de él y Harry se preguntó si tendría fuerzas para apartarse. El deseo se había apoderado de su cuerpo. El placer rompía su equilibrio. El contacto de los senos de Ginny comprimidos contra su pecho le resultaba casi insoportable.

Harry se apartó y miró los ojos de Ginny, oscurecidos por la lujuria.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?

Ella apoyó la frente contra su barbilla.

-Sé que parece una locura -dijo casi sin aliento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró de nuevo-. Es como si supiera quién soy, lo que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida -se encogió de hombros-. Sé cosas sobre nosotros. Pero, no sé por qué, es como si hubiera leído un libro en lugar de haber experimentado de verdad todas esas cosas.

Harry se puso rígido y sintió un escalofrío.

-Puede que sea sólo el estrés -le apartó los mechones de la cara-.Ya sabes, la presión de tener contento a Bole e ir a clase -inclinó la cabeza a un lado en señal de duda-. O puede que sea por lo que yo te he hecho pasar. Ya sabes, estrés, nada más -sintió que el cuerpo de Ginny se tensaba en sus brazos.

-Puede ser.

-Lo único que digo es que seguramente no será nada -se apresuró a decir él.

Ella suspiró otra vez.

-Lucian puede ser un mal nacido. A veces no sé por qué me metí en todo esto.

-Él tenía que ponerme a prueba -dijo Harry.-no todos se fían de un _James_ salido de la nada-

-fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió-admitió ella –eres famoso, Harry, tenía que encubrirte-

-ante una manada de locos, con Bole al mando-

-Sí, pero a mí me fastidió -Ginny se desasió de los brazos de Harry y echó a andar hacia el claro donde habían dejado la moto-. Está borracho de poder. Ya no sé si tengo claros sus motivos -Harry siguió callado y la dejó hablar-. Los otros no me querían a bordo desde el principio. Pero Lucian ignoró sus protestas -miró a Harry un momento antes de continuar-. Creo que deberías andarte con cuidado. No sé si podemos fiarnos de él.

-Yo creo que está loco por ti -dijo Harry con la mayor naturalidad posible, pero su voz sonó enojadísima.

Ella le lanzó una larga mirada de soslayo.

-Esta vez has estado mucho tiempo fuera -dijo con franqueza-. Me sentía muy sola.

Él cerró los puños.

-¿Significa eso que ha habido algo entre ustedes?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No al nivel que tú crees.

Harry iba a matar a Lucian Bole.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas exactamente a qué nivel han llegado?

Era más una orden que una pregunta. Harry apenas reconocía su propia voz. Ella apoyó las manos sobre las caderas e hizo girar los ojos.

-Vamos, Harry. No fue nada físico. Sólo una especie de atracción. Nada más. No hicimos nada. Yo siempre le estaba hablando del gran Harry James Potter. Tal vez por eso no te soporta.

Sus palabras no consiguieron tranquilizar a Harry.

-Es bueno saberlo -dijo, enojado.

Ginny alzó los brazos, irritada.

-No puedo creer que estés celoso -resopló, enojada-. Te vas por ahí cuando se te antoja y yo me quedo aquí sin saber dónde estás ni qué andas haciendo, y ahora te pones celoso. Mira, Potter, aunque me hubiera acostado con Lucian, no creo que tuvieras derecho a reprochármelo –Ginny se detuvo, plantó de nuevo los puños sobre las caderas y lo miró fijamente-. Reconócelo. Tengo razón y tú lo sabes.

Él la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó ligeramente.

-No juegues conmigo a esto, Ginny. Si ese hombre te toca... -le costó un instante incorporarse-, si te mira siquiera, lo mataré -Harry era consciente de lo irracional que sonaban sus palabras, pero en ese momento hablaba en serio. Por primera vez en su vida deseaba romperle el cuello a un tipo por culpa de una mujer-. Tú me perteneces -añadió ásperamente.

Había perdido el dominio de sí mismo. Temblando, soltó a Ginny y hundió los dedos en su pelo. Se ordenó a sí mismo dominarse. Ginny lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos cafés brillaban de furia.

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie -dijo, encolerizada-. Si quieres el derecho a decir que soy tuya, tienes que ganártelo. Y, de momento, estás muy lejos de conseguirlo.

Eso le terminó de dar la sospecha que poseía. Ella no recordaba a Lany.

Harry exhaló, derrotado, mientras ella se alejaba. Tal vez hubiera más de la auténtica Ginny en aquel hechizo de lo que nadie sabía. Una cosa era segura: él estaba perdiendo los papeles. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría e impedir que el pasado y los remordimientos que albergaba le hicieran perder la perspectiva.

* * *

Ginny estaba disgustada consigo misma y tenía ganas de morirse.

-Oh, Merlín -masculló.

¿Cómo podía admitir delante de Harry lo confusa que estaba? Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, se lo retorció, se lo ató sobre la cabeza y se lo sujetó con un par de pinzas. Para su irritación, algunos mechones se escaparon de inmediato y quedaron colgando alrededor de su cara y su cuello. Odiaba tener el pelo rizado.

Irritada, cerró los ojos y recordó los dedos de Harry entre su pelo y el modo en que había sostenido su rostro al besarla. Se estremeció y sintió que una oleada de calor la atravesaba. Pensar en aquel beso no era prudente en su estado de agitación.

Miró por encima del hombro y vio al hombre que seguía durmiendo profundamente en su cama. El deseo brotó dentro de ella. Deseaba volver a meterse en la cama, despertarlo y hacerle el amor lentamente. El cabello negro y la piel Harry eran los inicios de la tentación. Ginny adoraba los ángulos afilados y los rasgos de su cara. Sus cejas eran rectas y ligeramente espesas, su nariz fuerte, casi aquilina. La barba de una noche cubría su mandíbula cincelada, dándole un aspecto peligroso e increíblemente sexy. Y a la vez vulnerable. Ginny sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

Prosiguió su exploración visual fijándose en los brazos atléticos de Harry, que descansaban sobre la almohada a ambos lados de su cabeza, y siguió por su torso esculpido, que la dejaba sin aliento. Siguió una línea de vello suave que se estrechaba y se perdía de vista bajo la sábana blanca que ocultaba aquel cuerpo magnífico de cintura para abajo. Se le quedó la boca seca al recordar otras partes del cuerpo de Harry que la sábana de algodón apenas ocultaba.

La noche anterior, tras regresar a la casa, había deseado desesperadamente hacer el amor con él. Pero la rabia se lo había impedido. Sin embargo, al dormirse, sus cuerpos habían tomado el control. Ginny había despertado en lo que sólo podía considerarse una postura comprometida. Por suerte para ella, había podido alejarse de los brazos de Harry sin despertarlo.

Se preguntaba si él siempre dormía tan profundamente. Frunció el ceño. Debería saberlo¿no?

Tenía la mente en blanco en lo concerniente a los hábitos nocturnos de Harry, al igual que en muchas otras áreas últimamente. Debía de pasarle algo. Un tumor cerebral o algo así.

Exhaló un suspiro exasperado y ahuyentó aquella idea. Lucian la estaría esperando. Ella volvería a buscar a Harry cuando acabara la reunión de la mañana. Así podría ponerlo al corriente.

Mientras se guardaba la nueve milímetros, la pistola que solía llevar, en la cinturilla de los vaqueros, y la varita mágica, escondida en su blusa, cruzó la habitación, vaciló en la puerta y echó un último vistazo al hombre que dominaba sus pensamientos, sus esperanzas y sus sueños. Dentro de ella brotó una especie de tristeza. En todo aquello había algo extraño e inquietante. Pero ella no sabía qué era. Quizá fuera preferible no saberlo.

-¿Dónde está tu socio? -preguntó Lucian en cuanto Ginny bajó el último tramo de la escalera. La miró altivamente desde su posición de autoridad.

-Descansando -se sentó en el sofá junto a Owen y Hans-. Créeme, después de esta noche, lo necesita.

Los dos jóvenes repantigados perezosamente junto a ella en el sofá se echaron a reír. Una expresión de furia cruzó los tensos rasgos de Lucian.

-Si no puede estar listo en cualquier momento, no lo necesitamos -metió una bala en su arma para poner mayor énfasis en sus palabras.

Ginny ya se había hartado de aquella actitud el día anterior. Era hora de seguir adelante. Se inclinó y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas.

-Oh, está listo, cielo. En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. De eso también puedes estar seguro.

Sabía que pondría furioso a Lucian, pero no le importaba. Estaba harta de sus aires de superioridad. El jefe era él, pero se suponía que todos eran iguales.

-Muy bueno, gata -rió Owen-. Puede que sirvas para algo, después de todo.

-Cierra la boca -gruñó Selwyn, ignorando la mirada de desprecio que le lanzó Ginny-. No sirves para nada.

-Habría que verte a ti infiltrándote en los sistemas de seguridad informática del Pentágono -replicó Hans-. Lo único que sabes es hacer saltar cosas por los aires -lanzó los brazos hacia arriba en un gesto exagerado-. ¡Bum!

Si las miradas mataran... Teniendo en cuenta la mirada envenenada que se fijó en Will, Ginny estaba segura de que habría caído muerto en ese preciso instante. Lucian se levantó, atrayendo las miradas de todos.

-Ya basta -le lanzó a Ginny una mirada gélida-. Tu amiguito ha causado ya demasiados problemas. Me aseguraste que podías mantenerlo a raya. Ya que tanto hablas de confianza¿no habré cometido un error al confiar en ti?

Ginny levantó una mano.

-Está bien, está bien. A partir de ahora me morderé la lengua.

Lucian no pareció aplacarse.

-La reunión no puede empezar si no está presente todo el equipo. Si tu amigo...

-¿Empezamos o qué? -preguntó secamente Selwyn-. No hemos tenido más que problemas desde que dejaste entrar a ésa -dirigió a Ginny una mirada desdeñosa-. Te dije desde el principio que no la necesitábamos.

Ginny sonrió y se recostó en los mullidos cojines del sofá.

-¿Te crees que tu habilidades circenses son lo único que se necesita para hacer este trabajo? Hace falta algo más que una mente retorcida para colocar estratégicamente un explosivo. Por no mencionar la destreza que se necesita para entrar y salir sin que te atrapen -Ginny se dio una palmada en la sien derecha-. Si no me falla la memoria, ahí es donde tú te quedas corta.

La cara de Selwyn se tornó de un violento color rojo.

-Algún día me las pagarás. Espera y verás.

La sonrisa de Ginny se hizo más amplia.

-Promesas, promesas...

-Trae a Potter ahora mismo -ordenó Lucian. Su expresión asesina denotaba más claramente que su tono

enfurecido que había alcanzado el límite de su paciencia.

Harry había saltado de la cama y se había vestido nada más salir Ginny del dormitorio. Había fingido dormir para que ella fuera a reunirse con los demás sin él. Era su primera noche juntos después de su larga ausencia; los otros pensarían que Ginny lo había dejado exhausto. Al menos, eso esperaba él. Sabía que, de todos modos, no ganaría mucho tiempo, pero cada minuto contaba. Tenía que inspeccionar las otras habitaciones. La de Bole en particular.

Cuanto antes consiguiera contactar directamente con el cerebro de la ASMM, antes podría sacar a Ginny de ahí. Ello también supondría el final de su relación. Pero Harry no podía pararse a pensar en eso. La seguridad de Ginny y la misión, por este orden, debían ser sus únicas prioridades.

La habitación de Owen Cauldwell, la primera en la que entró, no contenía cosa de gran interés. El chico tenía un arsenal de armas que habría hecho insalivar a cualquier psicópata. Material para la limpieza de armas, manuales de manejo y poco más. Una puerta más allá, la habitación de Selwyn no ofrecía nada de particular, lo cual significaba que la chica tenía un «taller» en alguna parte. A todos los dinamiteros les gustaba tener sus casitas de juego.

El pobre-niño-rico Hans, en cambio, tenía en su cuarto tres laptop y un surtido variado de aparatos informáticos. Parecía que hubiera saqueado una ferretería. No había ni una sola arma a la vista. Claro que, supuso Harry, eso dependía de qué estuviera haciendo el joven con sus juguetitos informáticos.

Al pasar junto a la escalera, Harry aguzó el oído para asegurarse de que todo el grupo seguía reunido abajo, en el cuarto de estar. Selwyn y Ginny estaban discutiendo con vehemencia. Harry alzó una ceja, divertido. Tenía la sensación de que aquellas dos iban a llegar a las manos no tardando mucho. Tal vez Selwyn quisiera a Lucian para ella sola. Lo cual a Harry le parecía estupendo. Podían vivir los dos juntitos para siempre en una prisión federal o en Azkaban.

Tras comprobar que el grupo estaba ocupado, Harry siguió avanzando por el pasillo. La habitación de Lucian Bole era, por supuesto, la última. La valiosa espada ceremonial ocupaba un lugar de honor en la pared, sobre la cama. Harry abrió cajón tras cajón procurando no hacer ruido. Rebuscó cuidadosamente entre las cosas, asegurándose de dejarlo todo como se lo encontraba.

Nada.

Se acercó al armario, miró entre la escasa ropa, revisó la estantería de arriba y las dos cajas de zapatos que había en el suelo.

Nada.

Harry se irguió y revisó la habitación una vez más. El maletín que Ginny le había cambiado en King Cross había desaparecido muy aprisa. Harry ya había buscado bajo la cama. Seguramente Bole se lo había entregado a su contacto antes de salir de Londres. Aunque, por otro lado, Raffy habría visto cualquier movimiento de Bole, pues sin duda los había seguido.

Al darse la vuelta para marcharse, algo llamó su atención. Se giró hacia la cama deshecha. Por debajo de la funda de la almohada asomaba una hoja de pergamino. Harry se disponía a acercarse a la cama cuando un ruido de pasos en la escalera le hizo volver la mirada hacia la puerta. Se quedó paralizado. Midió rápidamente la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta y convocó el pergamino en silencio _Accio_.

-¡Harry!

Era Ginny.

Se lo guardó en el bolsillo y salió al pasillo. Ginny estaba ya en la habitación que habían compartido esa noche. Harry se acercó silenciosamente a la puerta más cercana, a su izquierda. Entró en el cuarto de baño una décima de segundo antes de que ella saliera al pasillo, buscándolo. Abrió la puerta de par en par, como si hubiera estado a punto de salir, y compuso una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días -dijo con voz ronca. Se metió los dedos entre el pelo y luego se desperezó como si tuviera sueño.

La exasperación que enojada el rostro de Ginny pareció disiparse.

-No has empezado con buen pie -lo reprendió-. Yo que tú no tentaría a la suerte. Nos están esperando - ella dio media vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Harry la alcanzó y le hizo darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Así me dices buenos días? -le tocó la mejilla, dejó que las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaran por la línea de la mandíbula de Ginny y luego la besó en la punta de la nariz. Sintió que ella se estremecía-. No me gusta despertarme sin ti.

Pensó en cómo lo había mirado ella esa mañana. Ginny no se había dado cuenta, pero Harry había sentido sus ojos fijos en él. Había notado el sutil cambio de su respiración. A Ginny le gustaba lo que veía. Y a él también.

¡Excelente pareja formaban.! Ella no recordaba el pasado y él no podía olvidarlo.

Ginny levantó la mirada hacia él, pero de ella había desaparecido cualquier rastro de deseo o afecto.

-Será mejor que te des prisa, Harry. Me estás haciendo quedar mal.

Él aceptó la reprimenda asintiendo humildemente con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Prometo comportarme a partir de ahora -le dio una palmadita en el lugar que acababa de besar-. Pero he de decirte que casi no he dormido en toda la noche. No podía dejar de mirarte.

Ella hizo girar los ojos y se escabulló de sus brazos.

-Pues no lo tomes por costumbre -se giró rápidamente, pero aun así él notó que en la base de su garganta palpitaba una vena.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por la cara de Harry. Por más que intentara disimular, Ginny estaba tan enamorada por él como él por ella... al menos, mientras estuviera bajo la influencia del hechizo.

Mientras la seguía escaleras abajo, Harry pensó en cómo había estado a punto de perder los nervios la noche anterior. Le había dicho a Ginny que ella le pertenecía. Tenía que procurar quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza o acabaría emocionalmente destrozado.

Bole estaba hecho una furia cuando Ginny y él se reunieron con el resto del grupo. Se le había hinchado una vena en la frente. Harry pensó que, por cómo apretaba la mandíbula, debía de habérsele

resquebrajado el esmalte de los dientes.

-Si quieres formar parte de este equipo, Potter - comenzó Bole con voz tan tensa como los músculos de su cara-, cumplirás mis órdenes al pie de la letra.

Harry agarró la silla que había usado el día anterior y se sentó.

-Todavía no sabía si estaba invitado a sus reuniones privadas -dijo tranquilamente-. ¿Seguro que no quieres hacerme otra prueba?

-Si estás dentro -dijo Bole con mirada cortante-, estás dentro Y, una vez estás dentro, el único modo de salir es con los pies por delante.

Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Creo que voy entendiendo.

-Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo -Bole se volvió hacia los otros, que esperaban sus instrucciones-. ¿Lista para probar el nuevo dispositivo? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Selwyn.

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa demasiado maligna para ser del todo humana.

-Lista.

Bole asintió.

-Owen, tú lleva a Selwyn y a Hans -miró a Harry-. Ginny y Potter vendrán conmigo.

Harry se había puesto alerta al oír que hablaban de probar un nuevo dispositivo. Sabiendo que la especialidad de Selwyn eran los explosivos, supuso que estaban a punto de poner a prueba su último diseño. Si ya estaban haciendo pruebas de campo, pronto estarían listos para poner en marcha su nueva misión. Harry sintió una punzada de temor en el estómago. En realidad, no le importaba lo peligrosa que resultara la misión, siempre y cuando él pudiera mantener a salvo a Ginny.

Ginny giró la cabeza y miró a Harry mientras Lucian aparcaba el todoterreno junto al de Owen. Harry parecía preocupado. Lucian, en cambio, parecía más bien enfadado.

El viaje hasta el campo de pruebas había transcurrido en tenso silencio. Ginny lanzó una mirada a Lucian, que conducía. Lo que les hacía falta a aquellos dos era caerse a puñetazos. Para solventar sus diferencias y seguir adelante. Superarlo de una vez. Ginny consideró sugerírselo, pero no estaba segura de que Lucian fuera a jugar limpio. Lo curioso era que, hasta hacía unos días, había confiado en él ciegamente.

Ahora, en cambio, algo había cambiado. Lucian había levantado un muro a su alrededor, como si guardara algún secreto al que los demás no podían acceder. Ginny no habría albergado tantas sospechas si todo hubiera empezado con la llegada de Harry, pero ése no era el caso. Había notado el cambio de Lucian días antes.

Lucian era el único que tenía el privilegio de hablar con el jefe, con Rosier. Eso tampoco había molestado a Ginny hasta ahora. No le parecía bien, pero no sabía exactamente qué era lo que más lo molestaba. Sus ideas eran esquemáticas también en ese aspecto, como en todos los demás.

Ginny salió del vehículo y echó a andar hacia Selwyn y los otros.

Había un par de mesas rústicas a la intemperie. Sobre una mesa había tres relucientes cajas metálicas, una al lado de la otra. Las herramientas del oficio de Selwyn. Más allá de las mesas, en el extremo más alejado del descampado, había un par de edificios en ruinas. Lucian había encontrado aquel lugar dos semanas antes. A juzgar por la angosta carretera de acceso y la maleza que crecía alrededor, nadie iba nunca por allí. Rodeados de densos bosques por todos lados, no tendrían que preocuparse de que nadie los viera. Aun así, Lucian se había tomado la molestia de instalar alarmas a lo largo del perímetro del descampado. Si alguien se adentraba a menos de doscientos metros del lugar, se enteraría de inmediato. Y el desdichado visitante también. Sólo que no viviría para contarlo.

Owen miró a Ginny y rompió a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes, Owen? -aunque su voz estaba teñida de rabia, sabía que, cuando trataba con aquellos tipos, debía mantener la cabeza fría. Hacerles saber lo que quería y siempre, siempre, conservar la calma. De ese modo, nunca la pillarían desprevenida. Ignoraba cómo había aprendido aquella técnica. Tal vez se la hubiera enseñado su tío. El caso era que funcionaba.

-De nada -le aseguró Owen, riéndose todavía-. Sólo me estaba acordando de algo que ha dicho Selwyn.

Ginny le lanzó a Selwyn una mirada desdeñosa. Aquella bruja no sabía cuándo parar. Cualquier día Ginny iba a darle su merecido. Y a lo grande.

-Vamos a hacer un par de ensayos -les dijo Bole-. Como después de hoy no necesitaremos estas fantásticas instalaciones, veremos si Selwyn ha conseguido hacer funcionar su magia para nosotros.

Selwyn dio una palmada en una de las cajas plateadas.

-Es lo mejor que he hecho hasta ahora -dijo alzando con arrogancia la cabeza.

Hans colocó una laptop sobre otra mesa y lo encendió. Mientras el logotipo del software se desplegaba en la pantalla, explicó:

-He utilizado los planos del edificio que será nuestro objetivo para crear un simulacro -miró a Ginny y a Selwyn-. Una especie de juego, con ustedes dos como jugadoras. Se los enseñaré. Si no están de acuerdo con la ruta de salida que he pensado, podemos cambiarla.

Ginny observó el computador mientras el plano del edificio iba apareciendo en la pantalla.

-Muy bonito, Hans -comentó. Ese chico era un genio. Lástima que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo con ese grupo de locos perdedores.

Ginny se puso tensa. ¿Por qué había pensado eso? Parpadeó. ¿De dónde demonios había salido aquella idea? Ellos eran buenos tipos… ¿o no? Arriesgaban sus vidas en cada misión para hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro. Eran parte de la ASMM. Procuró controlar su respiración agitada. Conservar la calma. Había sido simplemente un error. Lo que quería decir era que Hans debía haber seguido en la universidad, desarrollar su potencial hasta el más alto nivel.

-Antes de pasar al simulacro -dijo Selwyn, atrayendo la atención hacia ella-, tengo algo para nuestro nuevo compañero -le hizo un guiño a Owen.

Ginny se puso inmediatamente alerta. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Selwyn estaba tramando, no podía ser nada bueno.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera preguntarle qué se proponía, Selwyn sacó de una de las cajas un paquete envuelto en papel de estraza marrón y se lo arrojó a Harry. Él lo agarró con las dos manos.

Dijiste que esperabas otra prueba -dijo Selwyn, desafiante- Ábrelo. Lo he hecho especialmente para ti - guiñó un ojo maliciosamente-. Para darle un poco de emoción.

Ginny se lanzó hacia Harry.

-No lo abras.-Owen la apartó.

-No seas aguafiestas, hermosa. Deja que el chico se divierta.

-Apártate, Owen -gruñó ella, y se volvió hacia Harry-. No lo abras.

Se le encogió el corazón de miedo. La mirada verde de Harry chocó con la suya. No parecía preocupado.

Pero debería estarlo. Ginny conocía bien a Selwyn. Aquella chica era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hacerle daño.

-Ábrelo -sugirió Lucian, divertido.

-Maldita sea, Lucian, acaba con esto -exigió Ginny, cuyo miedo empezaba a transformarse en cólera-.Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

Harry fijó su atención en Lucian Bole.

-¿Por qué acabamos con esta estupidez? -sugirió-. Creía que habíamos acabado con los jueguecitos.

«Bien dicho, Harry», pensó Ginny.

Todo rastro de regocijo desapareció del rostro de Lucian. -Ábrelo -repitió Lucia fríamente. Owen retrocedió unos pasos, tirando de Ginny.

-Creo que será mejor que nos quitemos de en medio. Ginny intentó safarse, pero él la agarró con fuerza. -Bastardo -siseó.

Owen se echó a reír. Hans miró con nerviosismo a Harry.

-Sí -masculló, retirándose un par de pasos-. Puede que esto se ponga feo -como si se lo pensara dos veces, retrocedió corriendo hacia la mesa y agarró su laptop.

Selwyn observaba sus movimientos con evidente regocijo. -Vamos, Potter¿no quieres saber qué hay dentro? -bromeó.

Ginny miró a Selwyn y luego a Owen.

-Cuando esto acabe, lo van a lamentar -les advirtió.

-¿Saben que..? -dijo Harry alegremente-. ¿Por qué no... -antes de que los demás pudieran adivinar sus intenciones, le arrojó la caja a Lucian, que apenas logró agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo. Una exhalación colectiva resonó en el silencio- la abres tú y luego yo miro qué hay dentro? -Harry dobló los brazos sobre el pecho y sonrió-.A fin de cuentas, formamos un equipo¿no?

El odio se apoderó del rostro de Lucian como un terremoto que engullera un pueblecito desprevenido. Ginny contuvo el aliento.

-Lucian...

-Naturalmente -continuó Harry-, si tienes miedo, puedo hacerlo yo.

Sin decir una palabra, Lucian se acercó a la mesa más cercana y dejó el paquete sobre ella. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry y comenzó a arrancar lentamente el papel marrón. Nadie se movió, ni dijo nada. Todos tenían los ojos fijos en los movimientos de Lucian.

El papel cayó. Una cajita de cartón quedó al descubierto. Las solapas estaban atadas con un trozo de cordón. Lucian desató el nudo y lo dejó caer a ambos lados de la caja. Apartó las solapas. Profirió una imprecación. Deslizó la caja sobre la mesa, hacia Harry.

A Ginny le palpitaba el corazón en la garganta. Harry miró dentro de la caja abierta. Un reloj marcaba los segundos:

49...

48...

Selwyn tiró hacia él unos pequeños alicates.

-Necesitarás esto -miró al resto del grupo-. Yo que ustedes, me apartaría un poco más.

Harry se concentró en el pequeño aparato que había en el interior de la caja.

40…

-Espero que lo hayas hecho antes -comentó Selwyn, a su lado.

Harry sacó cuidadosamente el aparatito de la caja y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Buscó rápidamente el lugar por donde se abría y alzó la tapa de plástico. Un cuantos cables de configuración sencilla, un detonador y suficiente explosivo para dejar un pequeño cráter en el lugar donde permanecía él, se hallaban pulcramente compactados en el pequeño recipiente de plástico. La manera muggle era complicada, pero había obtenido excelentes notas en el curso "Explosivos Muggles y mentiras de McGiver" (1)

Harry despejó su mente de cualquier otro estímulo y se concentró en los cables de colores. Un cortecito era todo lo que se necesitaba, para bien o para mal. Extendió la mano hacia el que le parecía más probable...

Nada.

Apartó la punta de los alicates. Era un señuelo.

...20...

Harry intentó recordar las combinaciones de cables que había estudiado. Una línea de sudor se formó en su frente. Aquella combinación era increíblemente sencilla. Y, sin embargo, había demasiados cables.

...15...

-Ríndete, Potter -dijo Selwyn, inclinándose hacia él para mirar el temporizador-. Te relevaré encantada si estás dispuesto a reconocer que no das la talla.

...10...

Una sonrisa sagaz se extendió por los labios de Harry. Selwyn era lista. Pero no lo suficiente. Extendió la mano hacia el cable que nadie tocaría.

…5…

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso? -preguntó ella, retrocediendo un paso con cada palabra.

Harry cortó el cable. El reloj se detuvo.

…2…

Sólo faltaban dos segundos.

Harry dejó los alicates a un lado y miró fijamente a Selwyn.

-¿Y tú eres lo mejor que tenemos?

Antes de que Selwyn pudiera recuperar el habla, el resto del equipo rodeó a Harry. Ginny deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-No quería estropear el suspenso -le dio un beso en la frente, pero advirtió la mirada que intercambiaban Lucian y Selwyn.

Ginny tenía razón. Harry tendría que vigilar a Bole muy de cerca.

O saldría con los pies por delante.

* * *

(1). McGiver: Serie de televisión de los años 80-90. Él era una especie de espía y podía desarmar una bomba nuclear explosiva solo usando un neumático y unas pinzas, hacía lo imposible solo con una navaja suiza. Era divertida. 


	4. El segundo golpe

**ADVERTENCIA (O PROMESA, depende del punto de vista) contiene una pequeña escena lemmon. Pero creo que Harry y Ginny se la merecen.**

* * *

**El segundo golpe**

* * *

Esa noche, Harry se quedó un buen rato bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua relajara sus músculos tensos. Se apoyó contra los azulejos, con los dedos sobre su superficie mojada. Tenía que encontrar un modo de detener el golpe de la noche siguiente. Era demasiado arriesgado.

Comenzó a maldecir. No se confiaba de Selwyn. Ni un poquito, ni por un segundo. Ginny estaría completamente a su merced dentro del edificio. El puesto de Harry estaba fuera. Allí no podría hacer nada por ella.

Se irguió y maldijo de nuevo. Tenía que haber un modo de detener todo aquello. Se sintió desanimado. Cerró el grifo y agarró la toalla que había colgado de la barra de las cortinas. No podía arriesgar su cuartada. Sabía que no podía.

Una razón más para decirle a Kinsley que la misión no podía salvarse. Que otro se infiltrara en la ASMM más adelante. Pero su sentido del deber –o como Hermione lo llamaba "su complejo de héroe"- siempre estaba latente. ¿Cuántas vidas costaría su egoísmo? No le quedaba más remedio que seguir adelante con la misión. Sabía que Ginny haría lo mismo en su situación.

Un chirrido metálico lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, vaya, menudo espécimen -Selwyn soltó la cortina que había retirado, pero no se dio la vuelta. Admiró la semierección que la ducha caliente había producido en Harry-.Ya veo por qué Ginny quiere guardarte para ella solita.

Harry salió de la ducha, obligando a Selwyn a dar un paso atrás. Se pasó la toalla alrededor de las caderas y agarró otra para secarse la cara.

-¿Querías algo?

Ella lo miró comiéndoselo con los ojos sin reparo alguno.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?

Harry se frotó el pecho con la toalla, mirando desafiante a la mujer que tenía delante de sí. Selwyn llevaba camiseta y pantalón negros tan ceñidos que parecían pintados, lo cual no le sentaba del todo mal, teniendo en cuenta que tenía las piernas muy largas, aunque fuera más bien flacucha. No estaba mal del todo. Tenía el pelo rubio, corto y de punta, los ojos marrones y una boca bonita... siempre y cuando permaneciera cerrada. Era a su personalidad a lo que Harry le inquietaba. Selwyn no se preocupaba por nadie, salvo por sí misma, y, además, era sumamente mezquina.

-¿Sabes qué te digo? -dijo Harry, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Por qué no empiezas... -la miró fijamente a los ojos- en otra parte, dado que obviamente el sentimiento no es mutuo?

El rostro de ella se retorció de rabia antes de que consiguiera dominarse de nuevo.

-Una puede hacerse ilusiones -dijo con voz tensa, a pesar de su evidente esfuerzo por relajarse-. De todos modos, sólo he venido a decirte que hoy lo has hecho bastante bien.

Harry no se tomó muy en serio su cumplido.

-Gracias.

Ella sonrió, uno de esos gestos engañosos que sugerían una cosa pero significaban otra.

-Será mejor que descanses esta noche. Mañana es el gran.

Cuando Selwyn se fue, Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Selwyn tenía razón. Si Bole y su equipo conseguían llevar a cabo su pequeña demostración, emprenderían enseguida la verdadera misión. Al día siguiente no debía morir nadie, les había dicho Bole, que había recalcado especialmente aquel aspecto de la misión dirigiéndose a Selwyn. Aquello no era más que una prueba para asegurarse de que estaban preparados.

Tal vez al día siguiente no estuviera previsto que muriera nadie, pero Harry tenía el presentimiento de que Selwyn abrigaba otros planes.

Harry recogió su ropa y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Ginny. No pensaba permitir que aquella psicópata le hiciera daño a Ginny. Encontraría un modo de evitarlo.

Empujó la puerta de la habitación sin llamar, tiró su ropa a un lado y cerró la puerta tras él con el pie. El siseo de una cremallera le hizo darse cuenta de su error. Ginny estaba al pie de la cama. Se había quitado la camiseta y se estaba desabrochando los vaqueros.

Una disculpa se formó en la punta de la lengua de Harry. Se mordió la lengua y resistió el deseo de darse la vuelta caballerosamente. Se suponía que no debía disculparse, ni apartar la mirada. Ginny y él eran pareja. Aquello era normal, a pesar de que él había evitado manifiestamente aquella situación durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. El recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando había tomado a Ginny en sus brazos, lo hizo sentirse débil por el deseo.

Pero no podía permitirse debilidad alguna.

Ella se despojó de los vaqueros con un leve contoneo que lo dejó sin aliento. Harry sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Ella apartó a un lado los pantalones y echó los brazos hacia atrás para desabrocharse el sujetador, arqueando sensualmente la espalda. Él fijó la mirada en sus pechos, que sobresalían por encima de las copas de delicado encaje, y se humedeció los labios como un león hambriento que espiara a una presa desprevenida.

-¿Ha intentado algo Selwyn contigo? -preguntó ella con tanta calma como si acabara de preguntarle por el clima.

La pregunta sorprendió a Harry. Procuró mirarla a los ojos para contestar, pero el siguiente movimiento de Ginny se lo impidió. Ella se quitó el sujetador.

Harry había olvidado lo hermosa y perfecta que era. Sus pechos pequeños y firmes se erguían hacia arriba. Sus pezones se erizaron mientras él la miraba. Su esbelta caja torácica se estrechaba hasta la cintura increíblemente fina, que, a su vez, se ensanchaba suavemente hacia las caderas. Sus braguitas de rayas rosas y sus largas y atléticas piernas dejaron sin habla a Harry tres segundos más.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta? -parpadeó él, intentando dominarse.

Ginny se pasó el camisón por la cabeza.

-Mírame, Harry -con los brazos cruzados, la mandíbula apretada, Ginny se acercó a él. Sus ojos cafés brillaban de rabia-. ¿Ha intentado algo? La he visto salir del cuarto de baño. Si tú estabas allí... -señaló su toalla- y es evidente que estabas, quiero saber si se te ha insinuado.

Él deseó mentirle, ocultar todo lo que pudiera aumentar la animosidad entre las dos mujeres. Pero mintiéndole sólo conseguiría disminuir la confianza que Ginny tenía en él.

Harry puso los brazos en jarras y dijo:

-Sí, así es -Ginny apartó la mirada, intentando refrenarse-. Le dije que se largara.

Ginny levantó la cabeza. Parecía muy cansada. Tenía círculos oscuros alrededor de los hermosos ojos cafés.

-¿Qué te contestó ella?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Fingió que sólo había entrado a decirme que hoy había hecho un buen trabajo.

Visiblemente satisfecha, Ginny se acercó a la cama, apartó las mantas y se metió bajo ellas. Harry frunció el ceño. No se esperaba aquel desinterés. Se acercó a su lado de la cama y se sentó

-¿Pasa algo? Si estás enfadada, prefiero que hablemos de ello.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos. Hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano.

-Sólo quiero dormir.Tengo jaqueca.

Harry meneó la cabeza y reprimió el deseo de tomarla en sus brazos y sacarla de allí. ¿Y si el hechizo estaba fallando¿Y si la jaqueca era síntoma de que algo marchaba mal? Seguramente era el primer hombre en la historia que esperaba que el «tengo jaqueca» significara realmente «no me apetece acostarme contigo».

Harry se acostó junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Ginny se acurrucó contra su pecho como si fuera lo más natural entre marido y mujer… 

-Duérmete -murmuró él, dándole un beso en la frente-. Yo estoy contigo -le acarició el pelo suave.

Se juró allí mismo que encontraría un modo no sólo de mantenerla a salvo, sino de conservarla a su lado. Esta vez no le fallaría... de ningún modo.

La noche siguiente, a las doce y cuarto, Owen estacionó el todoterreno junto a la acera, en el lado sur del bloque del edificio Cuarón, donde la empresa de seguridad informática IBM tenía su sede. Durante los siguientes quince minutos permanecieron en silencio, esperando. La IBM estaba cerrada a esas horas de la noche. El edificio no volvería a abrir sus puertas hasta el día siguiente a las ocho. Entre tanto, miles de clientes, contaban con los sistemas de seguridad electrónica monitorizados por la IBM. (N/a: no tengo idea si la IBM realiza este tipo de trabajos, pero… ¡es solo un fic!).

Dentro del edificio había diez guardias de seguridad que hacían el turno de noche. Su base de operaciones se hallaba en el primer piso, pero los guardias, dos por planta, patrullaban los otros cuatro pisos una vez cada hora. Entre ronda y ronda, todo el personal permanecía en el primer piso, lo cual indicaba la confianza de la compañía en sus propios sistemas de seguridad.

Claro que ellos no tenían a Hans.

Harry se había hecho una idea bastante clara de lo que era capaz de hacer Hans con sólo echarle un vistazo a la simulación que había creado el chico. Aquel tipo era un auténtico genio.

Bole no le había revelado a Harry cuál era el objetivo hasta que se habían puesto en camino. A Harry lo inquietaba no poder avisar a Malory, pero tendría que aguantarse. Raffy estaría siguiéndolos, pero nadie interferiría a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Atrapar a Rosier era demasiado importante. Había que hacer algunos sacrificios. Harry había conseguido pasar las cifras que había sacado del pedazo de pergamino de la habitación de Bole. Confiaba en haber devuelto el papel a su sitio antes de que Bole se hubiera percatado de su falta.

-Treinta minutos -repitió Bole-. Nos veremos aquí dentro de treinta minutos. Sin excepción.

Harry miró a Ginny. Aquello le gustaba cada vez menos. No quería que Ginny fuera a ninguna parte sin él. Podía ponerse a discutir... y arruinar su cuartada.

Raffy debía de estar escondida en alguna parte, muy cerca, pero no podría ayudar a Ginny una vez ésta estuviera dentro del edificio.

Todo el grupo iba vestido con pantalones negros, botas de combate, camisas de cuello alto negros y pasamontañas. Parecían un escuadrón de asesinos de una serie de acción.

-Está bien -dijo Bole con énfasis-. Desde este momento, nadie hablará a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Owen y Hans se quedaron en el todoterreno. Owen era el chofer y el guarda del grupo, a pesar de que a aquellas horas de la noche no había tráfico en la calle. Según Bole, la policía muggle rara vez pasaba por allí, dado que la IBM tenía su propio equipo de seguridad.

Hans estaba conectado al sistema de seguridad de la IBM mediante un mecanismo que rivalizaba con cualquier dispositivo militar que Harry hubiera visto. Otro indicador de la importancia de la organización que respaldaba a aquel grupo aparentemente insignificante.

Tras salir del vehículo, Ginny, Selwyn, Bole y Harry se deslizaron entre las sombras hasta llegar al punto de entrada, una salida de emergencia en la parte de atrás del edificio con suficientes alarmas como para desanimar al mejor pirata informático. Pero no a Hans. Hans se crecía en la adversidad.

Una lámpara tenue colgada de la pared exterior proyectaba un pequeño charco de luz alrededor de la amplia puerta de acero. Se pegaron a la pared teniendo cuidado de mantenerse fuera del alcance de las cámaras de seguridad y aguardaron la señal. En ese momento, como hacían cada hora a en punto, los guardias estaban haciendo la ronda por las distintas plantas.

A las doce y dieciocho, Hans les dio la señal. Mientras seguía a los demás hacia la salida de emergencia, Harry oyó un zumbido y luego un clic. La alarma de la puerta acababa de ser desactivada. La cámara de seguridad de fuera, así como la que había justo al otro lado de la puerta, la de la escalera y todas las del cuarto piso alimentaban los monitores del despacho de seguridad con la misma cinta de vídeo que habían grabado desde las doce menos cuarto. Hans había grabado aquellas zonas durante ese periodo de inactividad y seguiría reproduciendo el mismo vídeo hasta que Selwyn y Ginny estuvieran fuera. Los guardias que vigilaban los monitores no verían nada fuera de lo normal.

Bole abrió la puerta.

-Diez minutos. No se entretengan más de diez minutos -les recordó.

Selwyn y Ginny asintieron con la cabeza. Harry deseaba desesperadamente que Ginny lo mirara antes de entrar, pero no lo hizo. La puerta se cerró silenciosamente tras ellas. Harry reprimió el deseo de ir tras Ginny. Su labor consistía en aguardar junto a Bole por si acaso había algún contratiempo, pero tenía la impresión de que se trataba más bien de que Bole no quería perderlo de vista.

Harry volvió a retirarse con Bole hacia las sombras. Cerró los ojos y rezó una plegaria para que Ginny saliera sana y salva. Para que su hechizo no eligiera ese momento para librarse. Para que, como había asegurado Lucian Bole, nadie muriera esa noche.

Las suaves suelas de goma de sus zapatos apenas hacían ruido mientras Ginny subía las escaleras a toda prisa detrás de Selwyn.

Piso dos. Malditos sean los dispositivos de seguridad que no les permitían aparecerse ni realizar magia. No podían arriezgarse a que el edificio fuera anti-hechizos, y Ginny empezaba a odiar la manera muggle.

En cada descansillo que dejaban atrás había una puerta de acero con el número del piso. Selwyn llevaba el maletín plateado que contenía el dispositivo que utilizarían para desbaratar por completo los sistemas de la IBM. Aquel golpe no tenía otro objeto que poner a prueba la capacidad del equipo, a fin de cerciorarse de que estaban listos para dar un auténtico golpe. Al día siguiente sabrían si eran lo bastante buenos como para llevar a la práctica una misión de grado cinco. Pocos equipos ostentaban ese honor.

Piso tres.

Ginny cruzó el descansillo en dos pasos y siguió subiendo a toda prisa. Habían entrenado mucho para aquella noche: la prueba final de su capacidad. Su respiración permanecía en calma, su atención reconcentrada. Aquello era tan sólo un golpe tecnológico estratégico, nada más. No robarían a nadie. Ningún documento de alto secreto sería abducido de los bancos de memoria del gobierno durante la quiebra del sistema de seguridad .Y nadie resultaría herido.

Piso cuatro.

-Siguen teniendo el campo libre -resonó una voz en sus auriculares.

Hans vigilaba las imágenes a tiempo real de las cámaras de seguridad. Las avisaría si ocurría algo anormal. Hasta ese momento, los guardias se habían ceñido a su rutina acostumbrada.

En medio del largo y amplio pasillo de la cuarta planta, una puerta doble impedía el acceso al potente servidor central de la IBM. Cinco segundos después de alcanzar las puertas, un zumbido seguido por un leve clic inutilizó el sistema de seguridad de las puertas. Pero eso no era todo. Las puertas seguirían cerradas hasta que un escáner de retina activara su apertura automática. Aquélla era la parte más ingeniosa del plan de Hans. No utilizaban el _Alojomora_. Éste había entrado en el sistema de la IBM ese mismo día, después del cierre de las oficinas, había eliminado el archivo del escáner perteneciente a la retina de una analista del personal y lo había reemplazado por el de la retina de Selwyn. 

Cuando estuvieran de vuelta en la casa universitaria, volvería a cambiarlo y nadie se daría cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Después, borraría toda huella de su paso por el sistema. Nadie sabría nunca que había estado allí.

Selwyn se acercó al dispositivo del escáner y se quedó quieta durante dos segundos. Sonrió cuando un nuevo clic precedió a la apertura automática de las puertas. En cuanto el hueco entre las hojas de la puerta fue lo bastante grande, Selwyn y Ginny se deslizaron en el interior de la enorme habitación.

Ginny quedó paralizada. Una punzada de dolor tan aguda que estuvo a punto de desmayarse le traspasó el cráneo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que pasara el dolor. Selwyn le dio un golpe en el hombro para llamar su atención. Luego señaló el maletín abierto que había dejado sobre el suelo de baldosas. Selwyn estaba lista.

Ginny no.

Intentó concentrarse, sintiéndose desorientada. El suelo oscilaba bajo sus pies. De pronto sintió ganas de vomitar. Algo iba mal. Se agarró con fuerza el estómago. Selwyn la asió por los hombros y la zarandeó. La expresión de sus ojos era feroz. Señaló de nuevo el maletín. Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Se arrodilló junto al maletín. Aquello no estaba bien. Aquella idea le causó una impresión tan honda que la sacudió hasta la médula. Su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad. Sus manos se humedecieron dentro de los guantes.

Intentó ahuyentar aquella sensación. Se concentró en el maletín. En el dispositivo. Tenía que hacerlo. Lucian la mataría si fracasaba.

Harry.

Harry la estaba esperando.

Lucian mataría a Harry sin ella fallaba.

Tenía que cumplir con su papel.

Selwyn se agachó a su lado y señaló su reloj. Se les estaba agotando el tiempo. Ginny tenía que darse prisa.

Se puso en marcha, ignorando el dolor y las emociones que se agolpaban en su cerebro. Debía concentrarse. Miró el temporizador del dispositivo. Le quedaban seis minutos.

Selwyn, la muy bruja, ya había puesto en marcha la cuenta atrás. Dos minutos después, Ginny había colocado el dispositivo estratégicamente de modo que dañara lo más posible al servidor central.

Ginny alzó los pulgares mirando a Selwyn. Se detuvieron un instante en la puerta mientras el escáner leía la retina de Selwyn. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente. Selwyn salió primero. Luego, Ginny.

-Siguen teniendo el campo libre, chicas.

La voz firme del auricular disipó ligeramente el temor de Ginny. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza Avanzó con rapidez, sin hacer ruido, por el largo pasillo y salió a la escalera. Acababan de llegar al descansillo del tercer piso cuando la voz de Hans resonó de nuevo en el oído de Ginny.

-Maldición.

Ginny se paró, sobresaltada.

-¿Qué pasa? -musitó.

Selwyn sacudió la cabeza y le indicó que siguiera moviéndose.

-Hay un guardia en la cuarta planta. Acaba de salir del ascensor y parece que se dirige al cuarto de suministros -a Ginny se le heló la sangre-. Está demasiado cerca de la zona de detonación -advirtió Hans-. La explosión le dará de lleno.

-Nadie debe morir.

Ginny dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba. -Vuelve aquí -siseó Selwyn.

Ginny no le hizo caso. Selwyn echó a correr tras ella y la agarró del brazo. Ginny sacó su arma muggle y se dio la vuelta para mirarla cara a cara. Presionó el arma bajo la barbilla de Selwyn.

-No permitiré que ese hombre muera. Ahora, sal de aquí y deja que haga lo que tengo que hacer.

Selwyn la soltó.

-Estás acabada -Selwyn se dio la vuelta y siguió descendiendo.

-Dame sus coordenadas -pidió Ginny.

-¿Sus coordenadas¿Qué demonios es eso? –gritó Hans en su oído-. Será mejor que salgas de ahí. Eso va a explotar dentro de dos minutos.

-¿Dónde está el maldito guardia? -bramó Ginny en el pasillo, empuñando el arma.

-¡En el cuarto de suministros! -¿Qué demonios está pasando? La voz de Bole.

Ginny hizo caso omiso de la pregunta. La puerta del cuarto de suministros estaba abierta de par en par. Ginny la cruzó. El guardia estaba empinándose hacia la estantería más alta, intentando alcanzar unos vasos de plástico. 

El pobre guarda iba a morir porque quería un café.

Era demasiado grande para arrastrarlo, de modo que Ginny no podía dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe. Sacó la pistola del guardia de la funda antes de que él se diera cuenta siquiera de que estaba a su espalda.

-No te muevas -le advirtió, apretando el cañón del arma contra las costillas del hombre-.Tenemos que salir de aquí. Este sitio va a estallar.

-En un minuto cincuenta segundos -dijo Hans con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo, señorita? -preguntó el guardia, alzando las manos.

-Salvándole el pellejo -gruñó ella. Lo agarró por la parte de atrás del cinturón y le hizo retroceder hacia la puerta-. Vamos a bajar por las escaleras. Hay que darse prisa.

Él comenzó a avanzar cuando Ginny le hundió el cañón de la pistola un poco más en la carne.

-No se saldrá con la suya -la amenazó él-. No sé cómo ha entrado aquí...

Lo que dijo después quedó sofocado por la voz estentórea de Bole en el oído de Ginny.

-Sal ahora mismo o nos vamos sin ti.

Ginny advirtió el leve temblor de su voz.

-Ya voy -masculló-.Abre la puerta -le ordenó al guardia. Al ver que no lo hacía, se puso frente a él y lo dejó inconsciente aplicando la presión justa en el lugar idóneo de su cuello-. Idiota -murmuró.

-Un minuto -dijo Hans-. Sal de ahí, Ginny. Sal ahora mismo.

-Eso intento -gruñó ella con esfuerzo mientras arrastraba al guardia a través de la puerta de la escalera y del descansillo del cuarto piso. Tiró de él escaleras abajo. Avanzaban lentamente, pero al menos estaban descendiendo, alejándose del peligro. Aquel hombre estaría muy maltrecho al día siguiente, pero por lo menos estaría vivo.

Selwyn apareció en la salida de emergencia y salió al callejón a oscuras.

-Esa zorra estúpida está arrastrando al guardia escaleras abajo.

-Cuarenta segundos -anunció Hans.

Harry sintió una punzada de pánico en el estómago. No podía esperar más. Apartó a Selwyn de la puerta de un empujón.

-Voy a ayudarla.

El cañón del arma de Bole se comprimió contra su sien derecha.

-Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte. Nos vamos. O Ginny vuelve en menos de un minuto o nos largamos sin ella. No vamos a quedarnos a presenciar el espectáculo.

Harry abrió la puerta de un empujón y corrió escaleras arriba, ignorando a Bole. La detonación sacudió el edificio justo cuando Harry llegaba al descansillo del segundo piso. Se agarró a la barandilla para mantener el equilibrio y siguió subiendo. ¡Al diablo con los hechizos!. Sin pensarlo más tiempo él se apareció justo al lado de Ginny, sin embargo al verla quedó paralizado. Ginny yacía en el suelo, extendida; unos pasos más allá, el cuerpo del guardia permanecía tumbado sobre los últimos peldaños de la escalera.

El sonido de una alarma sobresaltó a Harry, poniéndolo de nuevo en acción. Comprobó el pulso de Ginny. Estaba viva. Gracias a Merlin. Harry exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones. Confiaba en que no tuviera nada roto. Tenían que salir de allí. Pasó rápidamente las manos por el torso y los miembros de Ginny. La tomó suavemente en brazos. El miedo ciñó su pecho al ver que ella quedaba colgando de sus brazos como una muñeca de trapo. Y se apareció en el primer piso, junto a las escaleras.

Atravesó a toda velocidad la salida posterior sin que lo vieran. No había rastro de Bole, ni de Selwyn. Harry miró a derecha e izquierda del callejón y tomó una decisión. Regresaría al punto de encuentro por si cabía la remota posibilidad de que aún no se hubieran ido.

Cuando llegó a la parte sur del edificio, vio sorprendido que el todoterreno negro estaba esperando al límite del edificio. Respirando trabajosamente, corrió hacia él con Ginny en los brazos. Hans abrió la puerta de atrás y saltó fuera para ayudarlo a meter a Ginny.

-Creía que no iban a conseguirlo.

Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Harry vio miedo en los ojos del muchacho.

-Vámonos -ordenó Bole antes de que Harry hubiera acabado de entrar en el vehículo.

Harry se abalanzó sobre el asiento y cerró la puerta mientras Owen pasaba de cero a cien en tiempo récord. Harry volvió a tomar a Ginny sobre su regazo. Le quitó cuidadosamente el pasamontañas. Bajo la oreja derecha le manaba un hilillo de sangre. Harry maldijo.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital -dijo ásperamente.

Selwyn gritó desde el asiento de atrás:

-¿Estás loco? No podemos ir al hospital. Pégale un tiro y déjala por ahí.

-¡Esto es una locura! -gritó Owen-. Yo no pienso ir a...

Harry sintió que la ira bullía en su interior. Sacó su varita y la apretó con fuerza contra la parte de atrás del cráneo del conductor.

-Llévame al hospital. Ahora mismo -apenas reconoció su voz salvaje y feroz.

-De eso nada -dijo Bole-. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella.

Harry montó su arma.

-He dicho...

Bole extendió el brazo por encima del asiento y apuntó a Ginny.

-Aparta la pistola, Potter. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.

-No tenía que morir nadie -chilló Hans desde el asiento de atrás.

-¡Cállate! -le gritó Selwyn.

-Baja el arma ahora mismo -ordenó Bole-. O Ginny ya no necesitará atención médica.

Harry apartó la pistola, intentando controlar la cólera que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Ginny seguía inconsciente. Harry la miró a ella y luego a Bole, que ahora lo apuntaba a él y parecía listo para abrirle un tercer ojo y mandarlo directamente al infierno. Harry le lanzó una mirada que hizo estremecerse a Bole.

-Si ella muere, estás acabado.

* * *

Ginny salió de la oscuridad abriéndose paso con uñas y dientes. El dolor de la cabeza, casi insoportable, tiraba de ella, arrastrándola de nuevo hacia abajo. Intentó luchar contra él. Alguien la llamaba, quería que despertara...

Harry.

Dejó que la voz de él la guiara hasta que sus ojos se abrieron. Una luz brillante iluminaba su cara. Se encogió, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-La luz -masculló.

-Háblame, cariño -dijo Harry con voz temblorosa. Un «gracias a Merlín» resonó en alguna parte. Parecía la voz de Hans.

-Ya les decía, esta belleza no morirá tan fácilmente -era Owen-. Seguramente tiene nueve vidas.

-Tranquila -volvió a decir Harry-. Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Tengo que echarle un vistazo a tus ojos. ¿Podrás soportar la luz?

-Sí -susurró ella, dándose cuenta de que él tenía razón. Si tenía una conmoción cerebral, había que saberlo.

Harry dirigió la intensa luz primero hacia un ojo y luego hacia el otro. Ginny pagó las consecuencias. Durante largos segundos, el áspero resplandor siguió brillando detrás de sus párpados como un sol de mediodía.

-Parece que los reflejos están bien -dijo él suavemente. Su alivio era palpable.

Sólo entonces advirtió Ginny el leve balanceo. Se estaban moviendo. Intentó recuperar el dominio de sí misma. Harry la tenía sobre el regazo, sus fuertes brazos la apretaban contra su pecho. Ginny podía sentir el latido firme de su corazón. Un suspiro atravesó sus labios. Estaba a salvo. El dolor había disminuido. Harry cuidaría de ella.

El guardia...

-¿Y el guardia? -preguntó, abriendo los ojos de par en par. La bruma parecía haberse disipado un poco.

-Estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba -le aseguró Harry-. No tenía heridas visibles.

-La próxima vez que hagas algo tan estúpido -gruñó Selwyn desde el asiento de atrás-, yo misma te pegaré un tiro. Podían habernos matado a todos por tu culpa. No bastó con que te entrara el pánico en pleno trabajo.

Una oleada de ira arrastró los últimos restos de la neblina que envolvía a Ginny. Se incorporó, se asomó por encima del hombro de Harry y miró fijamente a Selwyn. Harry la sujetó con fuerza cuando intentó safarse de él. Ginny sólo pensaba en una cosa: en abalanzarse sobre la bruja despiadada sentada en el asiento trasero. Giró la cabeza y, derrotada, se dejó caer contra Harry y se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos, intentando que dejara de darle vueltas. No sirvió de nada.

-Procura no hacer movimientos bruscos durante un rato -le dijo él.

-Arreglaremos cuentas más tarde -le advirtió Ginny y Selwyn.

Lucian se giró hacia ella. 

-Se acabó la discusión.

Ginny advirtió el destello de preocupación que contenía su mirada y se acurrucó contra Harry. De todos modos, no tenía fuerzas para ponerse a discutir con Selwyn en ese momento. Y analizar la preocupación de Lucian en aquellas circunstancias requería mayores energías mentales de las que poseía en ese instante. Cerró los ojos y se rindió a su desesperada necesidad de descanso. Al amanecer sabrían si la misión había tenido éxito.

Por el momento, Harry cuidaría de ella.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

* * *

Harry miraba a Ginny dormida. Parecía tan frágil... Harry apretó los dientes para reprimir la sarta de maldiciones que brotó de su pecho. Vaya forma de protegerla. Se apartó de la cama y miró por la ventana. Había fracasado. Cerró los ojos y se maldijo por haber permitido que aquella absurda misión siguiera adelante.

Imágenes de los años vividos junto a ella cruzaban su cabeza como destellos, una tras otra. El tacto de la piel de Ginny, el sabor de sus labios, la pasión que estallaba entre ellos con toda la fuerza de una explosión.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y respiró hondo. ¿Por qué nunca hacía nada a bien cuando se trataba de Ginny? Sacudió la cabeza. Porque antes no se había dado cuenta de una cosa. Lo que había compartido con ella era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa, incluso que su carrera, que su vida misma. Había cometido un error. Ella nunca lo perdonaría. En cuanto recordara lo que él no lograba olvidar, todo se acabaría para siempre.

Harry miró su reloj para ver si era hora de despertarla otra vez. A pesar de que estaba casi seguro de que no había sufrido una conmoción cerebral, sabía que debía despertarla cada hora. Había limpiado y vendado un pequeño desgarrón en su cuero cabelludo. No era grande, ni profundo, pero sangraba mucho, como todas las heridas de la cabeza. Había examinado el resto del cuerpo de Ginny minuciosamente después de acostarla en la cama. No parecía tener otras lesiones. Ni siquiera estaba moreteada.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin duda, en la IBM se habrían pasado las horas anteriores intentando desviar sus operaciones a un servidor central alternativo. Harry esperaba que no hubiera motivos ocultos tras aquella pequeña demostración de fuerza. Estaba casi seguro de que aquel golpe pretendía dos cosas. Primero, probar que el equipo de Bole podía llevar a la práctica la clase de maniobras estratégicas que planeaba la ASMM. Segundo, demostrar que ningún sistema de seguridad estaba fuera de su alcance. Harry imaginaba que la ASMM había marcado un tanto en ambos sentidos. Había mandado un mensaje alto y claro a quien fuera lo bastante listo como para escucharlo: «Estamos aquí y podemos hacer esto con un grupillo de pacotilla reclutado entre gente corriente».

Harry sintió una punzada de aprensión en el estómago. La operación que había presenciado a medianoche lo había convencido de una cosa: un terrorista podía hacer casi cualquier cosa si la gente de la que se rodeaba estaba lo bastante motivada. Pero aún más estremecedor era pensar cuántos chicos ahí fuera eran réplicas potenciales de Hans. Había muchos jóvenes que buscaban algo o alguien que los hiciera sentirse necesarios. Lucian Bole era un ejemplo perfecto. Lo mismo que Owen Cauldwell y Hans. En cuanto a Selwyn...

En fin, Selwyn era simplemente un caso clínico. Harry no conocía toda su historia, pero dudaba que aspirara a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor o a labrarse un nombre en la posteridad. A ella sólo le gustaba hacer saltar cosas por los aires. La ASMM le había proporcionado medios para ello. Pero los demás tenían motivaciones más sólidas. Estaban convencidos de que, al final, acabarían siendo héroes.

Harry miró a Ginny. A pesar de lo que el hechizo de memoria le hubiera hecho creer, seguía siendo la mujer compasiva que él había conocido años atrás. Cuando la guerra en Hogwarts estaba en su apogeo, ella se arriezgó para traer de vuelta a una niña de primer curso que había huído al bosque prohibido, ahora, había arriesgado la vida para salvar al guardia de seguridad que no conocía. Harry no estaba seguro de que los demás hubieran hecho lo mismo. Tal vez Hans sí. El chico le había parecido angustiado al darse cuenta de que el guardia había entrado en la zona de peligro.

-Hola...

Harry se dio la vuelta al oír la voz débil de Ginny. Ella se había incorporado ligeramente sobre las almohadas, apoyándose en los codos, y lo estaba observando como si el paciente fuera él. 

Harry sonrió aliviado.

-Er, hola.

-Ven aquí, Potter -ella palmeó las mantas. Cuando Harry se sentó a su lado, lo miró a los ojos y dijo-: Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Tú no hiciste nada mal. Así que deja de sentirte culpable.

Harry tomó su cara entre las manos y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Ginny se sentó y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Ha sido una revancha por haber estado tanto tiempo lejos esta vez.

A Harry no le importaba lo que dijera nadie. Sus entrañas le gritaban que lo que Ginny decía era en parte verdad. En algún lugar en su interior, Ginny sabía que él le había hecho daño .A pesar de que no era consciente de la profundidad de su traición, percibía su existencia. 

Él todavía no se perdonaba… 

Ella… bueno, no sabía si se lo había perdonado, o si se acordaba que lo había perdonado.

Harry cerró los ojos y apoyó suavemente la frente contra la de ella.

-Lo siento mucho, Ginny -su voz tembló ligeramente, pero no le importó-. ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás y arreglarlo. Pero no puedo -se apartó para mirarla. Escudriñó sus ojos de color chocolate y se le encogió el corazón al contemplar su belleza y la infinita confianza que emanaba su mirada-. Prométeme que nunca olvidarás que lamento haber...

Ella le apretó los labios con un dedo.

-No digas nada más, Harry -musitó-. No importa -una sonrisa llorosa tembló en sus labios-. Lo único que importa es el presente.

Él intentó refrenar su deseo.

-Pase lo que pase -insistió-, no olvides nunca que sé lo equivocado que estaba.

-No lo olvidaré -ella le mordisqueó levemente el labio inferior, transmitiendo una oleada de deseo directamente a la entrepierna de Harry-. Ahora bésame, antes de que digas algo que lo estropee todo.

Ginny no tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Harry la besó lenta y suavemente. Ella quería más. Le sacó la camiseta de los vaqueros, tiró de ella hacia arriba, se la quitó y siguió besándolo. Sus manos se abrieron sobre la piel desnuda de Harry y ella gimió.

La piel tersa y cálida de Harry se extendía, tensa, sobre sus músculos. Su cuerpo esculpido irradiaba fortaleza. Ginny sintió que el deseo ardía bajo su ombligo. Quería que Harry la tocara como ella lo estaba tocando a él. Harry apoyó las manos sobre sus costados, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Sus manos grandes se deslizaron sobre la tela de algodón del camisón de ella, deteniéndose sobre sus pechos. Una oleada de placer atravesó a Ginny.

Harry acarició con el pulgar uno de sus pezones. Ella gimió, pero la boca de Harry sofocó el sonido. La lengua de él, caliente y resbaladiza, se introdujo entre los labios de Ginny al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se estremecían sobre los pechos de ésta. El deseo estalló como una exhibición de fuegos artificiales, cubriéndola de chispas ardientes. 

Ginny arqueó la espalda y apretó los pechos contra las manos de él, pidiéndole más. Él la empujó suavemente contra las almohadas mientras la besaba más apasionadamente. Ginny se fundió en sus brazos mientras se tocaban. No había hombre en el mundo que besara como Harry Potter. Ginny lo atrajo hacia sí, ansiando sentir su torso. Él se apartó ligeramente para que pudieran recuperar el aliento.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti -murmuró él, jadeante, contra los labios ansiosos de Ginny.

Ella sintió ganas de llorar de alegría.

-Por favor... -suplicó, alzando las caderas para restregarse contra la mano que se deslizaba entre sus piernas.

Él besó su mandíbula, la curva de su cuello y siguió más abajo, hasta sus pechos. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de las bragas de Ginny y tocaron la parte más íntima de su ser. Ella clavó los dedos en sus hombros, jadeando.

Un golpe insistente sonó en la puerta. Negándose a que la sacaran de aquel lugar de dulces sensaciones, Ginny puso una mano sobre la de él al ver que se disponía a retirarla.

-No, no quiero que pares.

El golpe volvió a sonar.

-Abajo. ¡Ahora mismo! -ordenó una voz áspera, seguida de un silencio expectante.

Ginny deseó gritar de frustración.

-Tenemos que vestirnos -resopló.

Harry se tomó su tiempo. Parecía querer memorizar cada detalle de la cara de Ginny.

-Luego -prometió, y volvió a besarla tan dulcemente que la pelirroja se quedó sin aliento otra vez.

Cuando él se levantó y se apartó de ella, algo en su espalda ancha y atlética hizo brillar un recuerdo en la mente de Ginny, con una sola palabra cargada de promesas: «luego»...

Ginny seguía dándole vueltas a aquel recuerdo diez minutos después, mientras Lucian se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala. Todos estaban sentados, esperando a que empezara. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Tiempo de sobra para haber recibido informes sobre el golpe, suponía ella. Lo habían hecho todo bien. La única traba era que ella hubiera ido a rescatar al guardia. Y hasta aquella pequeña desviación respecto al plan era aceptable, en su opinión, pues Lucian había repetido una y otra vez que no debía morir nadie. No había razón para sospechar que la misión hubiera fracasado.

Hans se había pasado los diez minutos que Harry y ella llevaban esperando montando lo que parecía un sistema de comunicación. Inquieta, Ginny miraba a su alrededor y trataba de comparar lo que veía con otros lugares donde hubiera vivido antes, donde hubiera crecido.

Pero no recordaba nada.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no recordaba su última casa ¿Por qué no recordaba ni siquiera dónde estaba situada? Tenía la vaga impresión de que estaba en las inmediaciones del sur de Inglaterra, pero ninguna idea concreta.

¿Por qué recordaba las travesuras del colegio de Harry y no las suyas propias? El dolor distante pero perpetuo del fondo de su cráneo seguía atormentándola, insinuándole algo que debía comprender, pero no comprendía.

El miedo se deslizó dentro de su corazón, dejándola helada. Algo terrible le pasaba. Miró a Harry, que parecía completamente ajeno a la creciente agitación de Lucian. Tal vez debía confesarle a él lo graves que eran sus problemas...

El miedo se apoderó de ella otra vez. No, no podía hacer eso. No tenía intención de hacer nada que volviera a alejar a Harry de su lado. La vaga imagen de Harry vestido con túnicas de mago se coló de nuevo entre sus pensamientos. No había conocido a Harry en el Colegio... ¿o sí¿Había estado él alguna vez en Howgarts?

Ginny parpadeó, intentando alejar aquella imagen, y fijó su atención en Lucian. Owen y Selwyn estaban perdiendo la paciencia. Owen tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el brazo del sillón y Selwyn cambiaba continuamente de postura. Lucian seguía paseándose de un lado a otro. Ginny examinó sus propios sentimientos. Estaba tranquila. Cansada, pero tranquila. Lo único que la impacientaba eran las constantes divagaciones de su cerebro. Miró de nuevo al hombre sentado a su lado Harry también parecía tranquilo.

¿Por qué ninguno de los dos estaba ansioso? Ella había roto el protocolo, de eso no cabía duda. Al menos debía estar preocupada. Y Harry había hecho lo mismo. Ginny no se lo explicaba.

Suspiró y apartó aquellos pensamientos inquietantes. Lucian se detuvo y se volvió al oírla suspirar.

-¿Te aburres? -dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Te importa? -replicó ella al instante .Owen se inclinó hacia delante y rodeó sus rodillas con los gruesos brazos.

-Puede que Lucian se esté preguntando por qué estás tan aburrida teniendo en cuenta que tienes suerte de seguir respirando.

-Y puede -Lucian le lanzó a Owen una mirada cortante- que yo pueda hablar por mí mismo -Owen rezongó algo incomprensible, pero Lucian hizo caso omiso de él-. Cuando esto -señaló con la cabeza el sistema que Hans había acabado de preparar un instante antes- esté listo, hablaremos.

Ginny sintió que la tensión de Harry aumentaba. Pero él mantuvo la boca cerrada.

-Ya está -anunció Hans cuando Lucian dejó por fin de mirar a Ginny.

Lucian asintió. Se acercó a la mesa y marcó una serie de números. Alguien respondió a la llamada al segundo tono, y Lucian no esperó a oír un saludo.

-Aquí Lucian Bole, señor.

Ginny sintió un estremecimiento. Era él. No hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera. Lo sentía. Notó un cosquilleo de inquietud en el estómago. Intentó ahuyentarlo, pero no le sirvió de nada.

«Esto no está bien».

Había pensado lo mismo justo antes de colocar el dispositivo en la IBM. Aquella idea todavía la mortificaba.

-Bien hecho, señor Bole -la voz era densa, grave, desprovista de toda inflexión. No era real. Parecía distorsionada. El hombre estaba usando un artilugio para alterar su voz, mágico o muggle, no tenía idea. -. Su equipo ha superado con creces nuestras expectativas.

-Gracias, señor.

Ginny miró a los demás miembros del grupo. Todos escuchaban con atención, inclinados hacia delante en sus asientos, como si la postura los ayudara a oír mejor, a discernir algo en aquella voz disfrazada, más allá de las palabras convencionales que pronunciaba. Harry permanecía completamente inmóvil, escuchando. Pero en su actitud había algo distinto. Harry estaba absorbiendo y analizando lo que oía.

Ginny miró a Lucian. Éste se mantenía alerta. Su rostro parecía lleno de orgullo y, sin embargo, más humilde que de costumbre. Aquél era el momento que había aguardado toda su vida.

Ginny se limitó a escuchar, casi como si supiera lo que ocurriría a continuación. Como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando aquel momento y supiera exactamente qué hacer. Pero ¿cómo era posible?

-Dentro de tres días, extirparemos un cáncer muggle que ha estado extendiéndose delante de las narices de aquellos a los que les confiamos nuestra seguridad -una pesada pausa se extendió por la habitación durante unos segundos-Aquél era el momento que habían estado esperando. El equipo pasaría al nivel siguiente-. Ya tiene sus instrucciones, señor Bole.

-Sí, señor -un clic señaló el final de la llamada. Lucian le dijo a Selwyn-.Tienes setenta y dos horas. ¿Estarás lista?

-Estaré lista en cuarenta y ocho -replicó ella-. En menos, si hace falta -añadió altivamente.

Lucian se volvió hacia Hans.

-¿Y tú?

Hans se encogió de hombros.

-No hay problema. Descargué los planos nuevos esta mañana. Me pondré con ellos ahora mismo -se levantó y comenzó a subir las escaleras, hacia su habitación.

Owen miró a Ginny sospechosamente y luego fijó sus ojos en Lucian.

-¿Están todos enterados menos yo?

Ginny levantó las manos.

-No seas tan receloso, Owen. Yo no sé más que lo que acabamos de oír.

Harry no dijo nada .Todo el mundo sabía que él no estaba informado.

-Se les dirá lo necesario cuando llegue el momento -le dijo Lucian a Owen.

-Bueno, yo tengo clase -Owen se puso en pie-Ya sabes mi número -salió apresuradamente de la casa.

Lucian volvió a fijar su atención en Ginny.

-Tenemos que hablar -miró a Harry de reojo-. A solas.

Harry apretó los dientes y se levantó sin dejar de mirar a Lucian.

-Creo que iré a dar un paseo -tocó la mejilla de Ginny y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lucian, salió.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Lucian le lanzó a Selwyn una mirada que parecía decir «lárgate». Selwyn se levantó. -Me voy a jugar al sótano -su taller. El sueño de cualquier amante de los explosivos. Ginny evitaba aquel lugar como si fuera una plaga.

Después de que Selwyn se marchara, Ginny se levantó, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró a Lucian.

-Habla claro, Lucian.

Él se acercó como si lo que tenía que decirle fuera demasiado.

-A él no le gusta esto. Se supone que debemos ser un equipo de cinco hombres.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Pues entonces está mal de todos modos, porque tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero yo no soy un hombre. En cuanto a Selwyn, tengo mis dudas.

La mirada colérica de Lucian se suavizó ligeramente. -Sabes perfectamente que sí lo he notado. La tensión vibró un instante entre ellos. -Lo sé -dijo ella-.Y ya sabes lo que siento. Él apartó la mirada.

-Ese tipo no te conviene, Ginny.

-¿Y tú sí? -le puso una mano sobre el brazo. Lucain le gustaba de veras. Pero no como él quería que le gustara-. Somos amigos, Lucian. No perdamos eso. Nuestra misión es demasiado importante.

Lucian cerró los ojos con expresión dolida. Ginny no quería hacerle daño, pero estaba enamorada de Harry.

-No necesitamos a Potter -Lucian la miró fijamente.

Había recuperado el dominio de sí mismo-. Pero permitiré que se quede con una condición. Ginny sintió una punzada de inquietud.

-Tú dirás.

-Si te demuestro sin ningún género de dudas que te está utilizando para intentar abortar nuestra misión... 

-Moriré -dijo Ginny, intentando reprimir la ansiedad que le subía por la garganta-, lo sé.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Si tengo razón respecto a Potter, serás mía -él le sostuvo la mirada fijamente-. En todos los sentidos de la palabra.

* * *

Harry caminó hacia el puerto durante varios minutos antes de que apareciera Raffy. Ella estaba en la esquina de una tienda de pesca, leyendo el periódico. Harry se volvió hacia la tienda, pero pasó de largo y entró en el callejón que separaba el establecimiento de las oficinas del puerto. Raffy lo siguió.

Harry no quería dejar sola a Ginny, pero tal vez aquélla fuera su única oportunidad de escabullirse sin que lo siguieran.

-¿Tienes algo para mí, Potter?

Raffy se apoyó contra la rústica pared de madera de la tienda, abrió de nuevo el periódico y fingió interés en los anuncios clasificados.

-Será dentro de tres días -Harry escudriñaba continuamente a su alrededor. El extremo del callejón estaba cortado por la parte de atrás de otro edificio. No había muchos peatones porque todavía era temprano.

-Vamos a necesitar algunos detalles más -dijo ella alegremente, lanzándole una mirada por encima del periódico.

-Hans ha descargado los planos del objetivo, pero Bole no piensa soltar prenda de momento. Estoy seguro de que harán un simulacro -Harry se apoyó contra la pared opuesta-. En cuanto sepa algo, encontraré un modo de pasarte la información. Mantén los ojos abiertos. Puede que la próxima vez no pueda escaparme. ¿Qué hay de esos números del pergamino? -preguntó.

-Pertenecen a una cuenta bancaria en Gringotts. Están buscando al titular. Sé que es Rosier –Raffy arqueó una ceja-. ¿Qué tal está tu amiguita?

-Un poco cansada, pero bien -Harry frunció el ceño, preocupado-. Está teniendo problemas. Efectos colaterales del hechizo, supongo. Dolores de cabeza y recuerdos distorsionados. Quizá incluso un poco de paranoia. Desde luego, cierta confusión. Dile a Kignsley que lo compruebe. Necesito saber si debo estar atento a algún síntoma en concreto. Si sufre una crisis, quiero estar preparado.

Aquello era completa y absoluta mentira. Si el riesgo iba a aumentar, quería sacar a Ginny de allí cuanto antes. Fin de la historia. Sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

Raffy dobló el periódico y se lo puso bajo el brazo.

-¿Todo lo demás está bajo control?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Otra mentira. Si Bole y él aguantaban setenta y dos horas sin matarse sería un milagro. Raffy descubrió su mentira con la misma facilidad con que leía los titulares del periódico local.

-He estado observando los gestos de Bole cuando estan juntos -sacudió la cabeza-. Ese tipo quiere quitarte de en medio. Creo que está más enamorado de Ginny de lo que creíamos.

Harry se frotó la cara sin afeitar con la mano.

-Sí, lo intentará -estaba cansado. Cansado y seriamente preocupado por Ginny.

-Yo sólo puedo cubrirte la espalda cuando estás al aire libre, Potter. Debes tener cuidado. Ese tipo me da mala espina.

Harry consideró sus palabras.

-Es Selwyn la que debe preocuparnos -dijo-. Está loca. Puede que intente algo.

Raffy se apartó de la pared.

-Ella está más vigilada de lo que crees, además, lo de Bole es mucho más serio. Ese tipo lleva toda su vida buscando algo. Cree haberlo encontrado en la ASMM y en Ginny. Tú has puesto en peligro todo lo que desea. Puede que sea más peligroso de lo que piensas.

-Gracias por la advertencia, pero puedo ocuparme de Bole yo solo -Harry le hizo un breve saludo con dos dedos-. Hasta la próxima.

Raffy miró alejarse a Harry. Harry estaba con el agua al cuello. Aquella misión era demasiado personal para él. 

No sólo tenía un pasado común con Ginny Weasley. Estaba enamorado de ella. Raffy nunca había estado enamorada, pero reconocía los síntomas a un kilómetro de distancia.

El problema era que Lucian Bole también. Los dos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer, lo cual los convertía en enemigos mortales en un sentido mucho más profundo que el hecho de encontrarse en lados opuestos de la ley.

Harry estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Estaba convencido de que lo tenía todo bajo control.

Y esa clase de confianza resultaba peligrosa

* * *

Nota: ASMM asociación para la seguridad mágica mundial, entidad que no existe.

muchas gracias por sus reviews.

\/p


	5. Respuestas inconclusas

CORREGIDO Y LISTO PARA SUBIR.

Antes que nada debo darle las gracias a:

Macaen, BelleWeasley, Pottersita, Zafiro Potter, Estrella de la tarde1, Geila Potter-Weasley, Ghysella Potter, Jazz Potter, Lunatipola, Cecilia, HerRonGinHarry, Ginevra Weasley Potter Black (MUY PRONTO), Witchmaju, Maraclarita, Dark Guy, Ann, Ikare, Princebe, Fatty73, Ginevra Hale (está bien, te regalo a Hans)… MIL GRACIAS CHIQUILLAS Y CHIQUILLOS POR SUS REVIEWS,…. Después de todo, sin sus preguntas y apoyo no sabría lo que se espera del fic… :o).

Y a los chicos y chicas anónimos. Gracias por los hits!!

ESPECIALEMTE A la doctora Eliana Cordero por ser mi beta y a Amortentia por elegirlo como fic del mes. THANKS.

**Anteriormente: **

_Raffy miró alejarse a Harry. Harry estaba con el agua al cuello. Aquella misión era demasiado personal para él. No sólo tenía un pasado común con Ginny Weasley. Estaba enamorado de ella. Raffy nunca había estado enamorada, pero reconocía los síntomas a un kilómetro de distancia. El problema era que Lucian Bole también. Los dos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer, lo cual los convertía en enemigos mortales en un sentido mucho más profundo que el hecho de encontrarse en lados opuestos de la ley._

**Respuestas inconclusas**

-Lucian, no puedes esperar que yo...

Él sacudió la cabeza. En sus ojos brillaba una advertencia.

-No digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

El corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir a mil por hora, más por miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Harry que por lo que Lucian pudiera pretender respecto a ella. En ese sentido, Lucian no le daba ningún miedo.

-¿Aceptas mis condiciones?

Lucian se había acercado. Todo su cuerpo parecía exigirle una respuesta. Sólo ligeramente más alto que ella, la miraba con tal intensidad que parecía exigirle su atención, su obediencia. Pero Ginny no podía darle lo que quería.

A Rosier no le gustaba la idea de que un tal _James_ formara parte del equipo, pero dejaría que fuera Lucian quien dijera la última palabra. Lucian estaba dispuesto a permitir que Harry se quedara si ella accedía a una única condición. En realidad, era muy sencillo. Pero a Ginny todo aquello le producía un miedo irracional. Para Lucian, la palabra de una persona lo era todo. Si ella le daba la suya, no habría modo de retirarla.

Ginny miró con determinación los ojos fijos de Lucian.

-Naturalmente. Yo siempre estoy preparada para todo. Ya lo sabes.

-Entonces, trato hecho.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Lucian extendió los brazos hacia ella. Ginny no se atrevió a apartarse por miedo a que ello perjudicara a Harry. Cerró los puños con fuerza junto a los costados. Las manos de Lucian se cerraron alrededor de su garganta y le levantaron la cara. Ginny se estremeció y dejó escapar un gemido. Él cerró los ojos y la besó. Ginny lo sintió estremecerse. Su boca ávida parecía deseosa de provocar en ella la reacción esperada.

Ginny deseaba apartarse, pero su mente estaba paralizada. Si le negaba aquello a Lucian y él hacía algo que pusiera en peligro la vida de Harry...

La puerta delantera de abrió. Paralizada, Ginny sólo logró pedir a Merlín que fuera Owen quien acababa de entrar mientras Lucian la apartaba. Lucian se lamió los labios y miró hacia la puerta. La expresión desafiante que se apoderó de su rostro le dio a Ginny la respuesta antes de que ella se diera la vuelta.

Era Harry.

Ginny no tenía palabras para describir certeramente la expresión de rabia del rostro de Harry.

Harry se acercó a ellos mirando fijamente a Lucian, con los puños cerrados. Lucian saltó por encima del sofá y aterrizó justo enfrente de Harry, empuñando su varita.

El corazón de Ginny se estremeció. Buscó su arma, pero no la encontró. La había dejado en la mesa, junto a su cama. Fijó la mirada en la escalera. _Accio_.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Potter? -preguntó Lucian con una sonrisa altiva mientras sostenía la varita apuntando a la frente de Harry.

Harry no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Será mejor que me mates, hijo de perra, o eres hombre muerto.

Ginny se quedó sin aliento. Tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Basta! -gritó, acercándose a los dos hombres que se miraban cara a cara en el centro de la habitación.

-Tú mantente al margen -gruñó Harry sin mirarla siquiera-. Esta vez es entre él y yo.

La furia disipó el miedo de Ginny. ¡Hombres! Qué necios arrogantes. Ella fijó su atención en Lucian.

-Baja la varita. Hemos hecho un trato, ¿recuerdas?

Harry giró la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Qué clase de trato? -rugió. Ella suspiró, cansada.

-Basta ya, Ha..James. Esto no es lo que parece -dijo con los nervios irritados.

-¿Ah, no? -preguntó él, alzando la voz.

Harry estaba fuera de sí. Ginny notó que el esfuerzo por dominarse le hacía temblar.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo -dijo Lucian tranquilamente-.Ya lo sabes.

-Lucian, por favor -rogó ella-. Baja la varita. Nos quedan menos de setenta y dos horas. No hay tiempo para esto. Lucian la bajó lentamente.

-Por ti -le dijo a Ginny-. Sólo por ti.

-Gran error, amigo -dijo Harry con tanta alegria que Ginny se sobresaltó.

Harry había sacado su varita y apuntaba directamente al corazón de Lucian. Ginny maldijo.

-Eres tú quien está cometiendo un error, Potter - dijo Lucian con calma.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza y alzó los brazos. Ya tenía suficiente.

-Está bien adelante, MÁTENSE el uno al otro -se acercó a la puerta, agarró las llaves del todoterreno y recogió la mochila que había dejado allí hacía dos días-.Yo me voy de aquí.

De todos modos, tenía clase. Cerró la puerta de golpe tras ella.

Al diablo con los hombres.

Harry parpadeó. No podía creerse que Ginny se hubiera ido. Su ira se desinfló en parte. Masculló una maldición. Lucian alzó una ceja oscura.

-Estupendo, Potter. Ahora ella se ha ido. ¿Siempre surtes ese efecto sobre las mujeres?

-Cállate -Harry le lanzó a Lucian una mirada asesina.

-¿Vas a hechizarme o qué? Harry se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Le costó un gran esfuerzo no mascullar una maldición imperdonable. Bole se echó a reír-. No creo que vayas a hacerlo.

-Si vuelves a tocarla otra vez -le dijo Harry-, te juro que te mato -sus dedos se retorcieron sobre su varita.

Unos segundos después, Harry bajó lentamente la varita y volvió a ocultarla en la faja de su pantalón. Ginny se había ido. Tenía que encontrarla. Le dio la espalda a Lucian y se acercó a la puerta.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, Potter.

-Me saldré con la mía. Y, cuando lo haga, me aseguraré de que tú lo veas.

Lucian sonrió, burlón.

-Ella ya es mía. Sólo que tú no lo sabes todavía.

Harry lo apuntó con el dedo.

-Esto no ha acabado -salió para no matar a aquel hijo de perra, se subió en su motocicleta y encendió el motor. Intentó quitarse las palabras de Lucian de la cabeza. Lucian no ganaría.

Ginny le pertenecía a él.

.-.-.-.-

Harry no tardó mucho en encontrar a Ginny. Había memorizado su horario de clases. Esperó en el pórtico de la facultad, como la vez la anterior. Se había pasado una hora y media martirizándose por haber actuado como un idiota. Había permitido que la ira se apoderara de él. Tenía que haber una explicación razonable para lo ocurrido, estaba seguro de ello. Ginny y Lucian se habían quedado solos. Seguramente Lucian se había aprovechado de ella.

«Ella ya es mía. Sólo que tú aún no lo sabes».

Harry se negaba a creer a Bole. Había visto a Bole y a Ginny juntos. La atracción era exclusivamente unilateral. Una vocecilla en su interior le recordó que Ginny y Bole habían estado trabajando juntos durante un mes antes de que él apareciera.

Luego se acordó de algo que Ginny le había dicho el primer día. «Desapareces durante semanas, dejándome abandonada a mi suerte». Quizá hubiera habido entre ellos algo más de lo que Harry quería reconocer, aunque hubiera sido pasajero. Ginny había admitido cierta atracción hacia Bole

¿En qué estaba pensando él? Hasta que el hechizo se había puesto en funcionamiento, Ginny ni siquiera sabía que él aparecería. No había absolutamente ninguna razón para que no se emparejara con Bole.

Raffy tenía razón. Estaba demasiado cerca para mantener la objetividad. Raffy veía lo que él tenía delante de las narices. Bole estaba jugando con él.

Harry se frotó el cuello. Tenía que encontrar un modo de hablar de aquello con Ginny sin perder los nervios. No iba a ser fácil. Cada vez que pensaba en Bole, se ponía enfermo. Intentó relajar los músculos y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

.-.-.-.-.-

Un destello de azul marino y rizos rojizos sobre blanco llamó su atención. Ginny llevaba una mochila azul marino, camiseta blanca y pantalones caquis. Harry echó a andar tras ella, tomó aliento para llamarla, pero algo lo detuvo.

Ella caminaba con paso firme hacia el estacionamiento donde había dejado el todoterreno. Unos pasos más atrás iba un hombre de unos cuarenta años traje de tres piezas. Harry consideró la posibilidad de que fuera sencillamente un profesor de la facultad que también se dirigía al estacionamiento. Pero ése no era el caso.

Harry se dirigió hacia su motocicleta sin dejar de vigilar a Ginny y a aquel tipo que no lograba visualizar bien. Ginny salió en su automóvil del estacionamiento. El del traje se metió en un almera gris y la siguió. Harry hizo lo mismo, manteniéndose dos coches por detrás del Almera gris.

Raffy, la compañera inefable de Ginny, debía de estar por allí, en alguna parte. Harry no se molestó en localizarla. Era demasiado buena pasando desapercibida. Como todos los inefables.

El trayecto desde el campus hasta la casa que Bole había alquilado seis meses antes duraba quince minutos. Ginny paró en el camino de acceso a la casa. El almera gris redujo la velocidad y pasó de largo. Estaba claro que aquel tipo estaba siguiendo a Ginny.

Harry continuó tras el almera. El hombre del traje siguió en línea recta un par de manzanas y luego giró a la derecha. Tres manzanas después, en una calle tranquila, un semáforo se puso en rojo, obligándolo a detenerse.

Harry dejó la moto, saltó al suelo y se acercó al automovil con paso enérgico. Abrió la puerta de un tirón antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

-¿Qué rayos...? -preguntó el hombre del traje, sobresaltado.

Harry se metió al auto con la varita en la mano, cerró la puerta y por primera vez se preocupo en ver la cara del tipo. Era Remus. O al menos lo aparentaba.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu? ¿Y por qué estás siguiendo a Ginevra Weasley?

-Soy Remus, Harry-

-compruebalo-

-me salvaron la vida. Primero tu y luego Ginny, cuando regresó en el tiempo, nos salvó a todos-

Harry se quedó inmóvil y su voz se suavizó peligrosamente. Tenía que ser el verdadero Remus para saber que Ginny había vuelto en el tiempo para rescatarlos a todos.

-¿cómo está Lany?- eso lo terminó de convencer.

-está con Molly, ¿Qué haces siguiendo a Ginny?

-¡Está bien! Trabajo de encubierto para los aurores, tu jefe me mandó.

-¿para que Kinsgley te mandaría en una misión?-

-Estoy... estoy vigilando a Ginny.

-¡eso ya lo sé Remus…!-

-Yo... –Remus parecía triste al revelar su secreto-. Soy el que hechizó a Ginny. Llevo controlándola lo mejor que puedo desde que el hechizo de memoria alterna dejó de funcionar.

«dejó de funcionar».

-¿Quién autorizó todo esto? -preguntó de nuevo.

Remus dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Nadie. Se supone que estoy de vacaciones. Estaba preocupado por ella.

Harry dejó escapar una exhalación y bajó la varita. Lo miró a los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Tienes idea de los riesgos que conlleva tu presencia? -Harry profirió otra maldición.

-Ella no lo sabe. He tenido mucho cuidado -protestó él.

-Yo sólo quiero ayudarla. Ahora que el hechizo perdió su efecto, no sabemos como va a reaccionar. No sabía que estabas aquí Harry.

-Está bien. -Harry miró la calle otra vez. Luego se quedó pensando un momento-. Tenemos que hablar. ¿Dónde podemos vernos?

En ese momento no podía entretenerse. No le gustaba perder de vista a Ginny mucho tiempo.

-Nos pondremos en contacto -le dijo Harry-.Ahora, mantente alejado de esta zona y de Ginny, a menos que estés en clase. Te mantendré informado. Cuenta con ello.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, volvió a subir a su coche y se alejó. Harry sacudió la cabeza, regresó a su moto y dio media vuelta. No lo sorprendió ver que Raffy estaba esperando en un todoterreno blanco, al final de la calle. Harry paró junto a la ventanilla del pasajero y ella la bajó inmediatamente.

-¿Quién era ese?-

-era Remus Lupin, es de nuestro vando, él fue quien hechizó a Ginny-

Raffy dejó escapar un largo silbido.

-Podía haberlo hechado todo a perder.

-Dímelo a mí -Harry miró hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Remus-. Se ha buscado un

puesto de profesor en la universidad, como coartada.

-Tendré que informar a Jack Malory -dijo Raffy. -Antes de que lo hagas, tengo que hablar un poco más con Remus. ¿Puedes darme veinticuatro horas?. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo echa todo a perder, tú serás el responsable. Harry le guiñó un ojo.

-Me aseguraré de que eso no ocurra.

-Hazlo -dijo Raffy mientras él se alejaba en la moto.

Harry tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Remus.

Tenía que asegurarse de que Ginny no estaba en peligro por causa del hechizo. Tenía la impresión de que los dolores de cabeza y la confusión eran síntomas de que algo iba mal. Harry quería saber más enseguida. Pero tenía que regresar a la casa. No quería que Ginny estuviera a solas con Bole si no era absolutamente necesario.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando Harry entró, minutos después de su encuentro con Remus. En el camino de entrada no había aparcado ninguno de los todoterrenos. Owen se había ido con anterioridad. O había regresado y había vuelto a irse con los demás, o era Ginny la que se había ido. Harry esperaba sinceramente que fuera lo primero. Tenía que hablar con Ginny. Tenía que saber qué había pasado esa mañana. Ginny no le debía ninguna explicación, pero él quería que se la diera si estaba dispuesta a ello.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, pero aflojó el paso y respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en su dormitorio. No llamó.

Ginny estaba sentada en medio de la cama, estudiando algo en una de las laptop de Hans. Alzó la mirada y enseguida se apoderó de su rostro una expresión irritada.

-No se te ocurre siquiera empezar una discusión - le advirtió. Cerró el programa y la lap y la dejó a un lado.

Harry se apoyó contra el borde de la ventana, a una distancia prudencial, y la miró.

-Está bien, no empezaré ninguna discusión. Ni quiera te preguntaré qué pasó -fijó su atención en el jardín y en la calle, más allá de él.

Oyó el susurro de las sábanas, pero no miró hacia atrás. Era Ginny quien debía decidir si quería contarle algo.

-Estuviste fuera mucho tiempo, Harry -dijo ella suavemente mientras se acercaba a él por detrás y se apoyaba al otro lado de la ventana-. Lucian me hacía reír, me hacía olvidar que estaba sola -Harry refrenó las emociones que brotaban dentro de él como una oleada que amenazaba con ahogarlo-. Nos llevábamos bien - ella suspiró y se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja-Yo lo necesitaba.

Miró a Harry, deseando que él posara los ojos en ella. Harry notó su mirada insistente. Finalmente cedió y, al mirarla, advirtió las emociones que brillaban en las profundidades de sus ojos color chocolate.

-Pero nunca fue como entre tú y yo -dijo ella suavemente-. Fue sólo...

-¿se acos…? -Harry no podía decirlo. Su mandíbula se endureció.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No se trataba de eso. Entre nosotros nunca ha habido nada físico -ella apartó la mirada-. Hasta hoy.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Por qué dejaste que te tocara?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-No voy a intentar explicártelo. Simplemente, ocurrió. Pero no volverá a ocurrir.

-Si ocurre...

-¿Qué harás? -replicó ella ásperamente-. ¿Matarlo? Será mejor que tengas cuidado, Potter, porque él siente lo mismo.

Ginny salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Harry dejó caer la cabeza y miró fijamente la cama. Quizá Ginny estuviera enamorada de Lucian. Quizá la opción Romeo estuviera fallando. Otra pregunta que tenía que hacerle a Remus. ¿Qué tanto se suponía recordaba Ginny?

Miró hacia la puerta cerrada y luego otra vez hacia la cama, donde ella había dejado la laptop. Tal vez si ella lo pillaba revisandolo, le pegaría un tiro con la pistola muggle o lo hechizaría y pondría fin a sus pesares. Claro que tal vez sólo hiciera falta que él le recordara lo que habían compartido en otro tiempo.

Y lo más importante, la bebé que tenían en común.

Harry había jurado no permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, dadas las circunstancias.

Pero las circunstancias habían cambiado.

.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche, acurrucada contra la almohada, Ginny luchaba contra un sueño al que, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de rendirse. Harry estaba con ella. Ginny no entendía bien los detalles, todo era confuso. Pero él estaba allí. Ella sentía su presencia.

Y la presencia de una pequeña niña, tan importante como la de Harry.

Hacía frío. Merlín, cuánto frío. Ella se envolvía en una manta de lana. Él le decía que estaba bien, todo estaba bien. Que lo peor había pasado. Tan sólo un paso más y todo estaría bien.

Harry se arrodilló ante ella y la besó con delicadeza.

-Las salvaré a las dos -se levantó y le sonrió. Mientras ella lo miraba, él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a mover su varita. Había sentados a su alrededor por lo menos seis personas, no les tenía miedo, las conocía, pero no recordaba sus rostros.

Hacía un frío espantoso.

Y había humedad.

Ella estaba sudando muho.

La bebé que estaba en sus brazos no lloraba, no se movía. ¿estaba viva?

¡tenía que estar viva… era una bebé…! ¡era SU bebé!

En el sueño, Ginny miraba hacia el cuarto, de pronto había tres enormes burbujas. Ella estaba encerrada en una, Harry en otra y la bebé levitaba en otra. Y cuando se quería acercar a la Harry la babé desaparecía. Gritaba por Harry y cuando él aparecía, la bebé ya no estaba.

Alzó la mirada llena de lágrimas.

Y Harry estaba con ella.

.-.-.-.-

Ginny se despertó sobresaltada. Intentó recuperar el aliento. Tenía la piel resbaladiza por el sudor.

-Tranquila, amor -murmuró Harry, acostado junto a ella en la cama. Le tendió los brazos, intentó atraerla hacia sí-. No pasa nada.

Ginny se levantó de un salto y agarró su varita. Respiraba con dificultad. Apuntó hacia lo que la amenazaba. La lámpara de la mesita de noche se encendió. Ella parpadeó. Harry enchinó los ojos al ver cual arma tenía. Sin colocarse los lentes le habló.

-¿Qué sucede? -él apartó las mantas y se incorporó-. ¿Has estado soñando...?

-No te muevas -le advirtió ella con voz baja y áspera.

No podía confiar en él. De pronto lo comprendió como si fuera una revelación divina. Ignoraba qué significaba el resto del sueño, si es que significaba algo, pero sabía que no podía fiarse de Harry.

Él la miró con recelo.

-Está bien, Ginny. Conmigo estás a salvo. Ya me conoces -una especie de miedo brilló en sus ojos, pero desapareció tan rápidamente que Ginny no sabía si se lo había imaginado.

-Ya lo creo que te conozco. Eres un farsante -le espetó-. Un farsante y un mentiroso.

Él no intentó defenderse. Se limitó a observarla. Aquellos ojos verdes se oscurecieron, preocupados. Aquel cuerpo perfecto, que ella conocía tan bien, desnudo salvo por la ropa interior... Sí, desde luego que conocía a aquel tipo. Era... Harry.

Y ella lo amaba con todo su corazón. Su resolución comenzó a debilitarse. Pero no podía...

De pronto sintió una aguda punzada de dolor en el cerebro y sintió que le fallaban las rodillas. Un instante después, Harry la tomó en sus brazos. Tiró a un lado la varita y la abrazó.

-No pasa nada -murmuró él-. No llores.

Ginny no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que él se lo dijo. Los sollozos la sacudían, y cada uno de ellos provocaba un aguijonazo de dolor en su cráneo.

- ¿Qué me está pasando?

-No lo sé, amor, pero te aseguro que vamos a averiguarlo.

Ginny se aferró a él. Debía de haber hecho la pregunta en voz alta. No podía pensar. No sabía qué era real y qué no. Harry regresó a la cama sin dejar de abrazarla y los dos se acostaron entre las gruesas mantas y las mullidas almohadas. Él la besó en la sien.

-Duérmete. Yo estoy aquí. Confía en mí, mi vida. Yo te protegeré.

Ginny se acurrucó contra su pecho y dejó que el latido firme de su corazón la reconfortara. Debía de estar perdiendo el juicio si creía aunque fuera por un segundo que Harry podía hacerle daño.

Él nunca la traicionaría.

Nunca

.-.-.-.-.-

_-Remus, tenemos que hablar._

Harry utilizó un memorando invisible con el hechizo supersensorial, rastreador y autodestruible para comunicarse con Lupín mientras Ginny entraba a por un café. No quería que ella supiera qué estaba tramando hasta que tuviera algo concreto que ofrecerle. Al los tres minutos le respondió.

"_está bien, ¿Qué sucede?"_

Escribió.

"_Las cosas han cambiado", "Anoche pasó algo. No puedo esperar_" -cada vez que pensaba en cómo se había asustado Ginny la noche anterior, se sentía al borde del pánico. Algo iba francamente mal. Escudriñando el tráfico, aguardó pacientemente a que Remus le respondiera.

Harry vio a Ginny junto a la caja registradora. Ella saldría enseguida.

"_Dentro de una hora, en la consulta del doctor David Yates, en el 224 de la avenida Borgin."_

"_Dentro de una hora"_ -repitió Harry en su memorando.

.-.-.-.-

Ginny salió de la tienda y se acercó a la Harley de Sirius. Harry procuró no fijarse en sus vaqueros ajustados, ni en la camiseta que dejaba entrever una tentadora franja de piel blanca.

Ella frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba como terminando algo.

-¿Pasa algo?

Su instinto seguía siendo afilado. Harry tomó el vaso de café que le ofrecía.

-He estado pensando en lo de anoche.

Ella bebió un sorbo de café e hizo una mueca.

-No quiero pensar en eso -se estremeció-. Es demasiado extraño.

Harry se apoyó contra la moto y la atrajo hacia sí, colocándola entre sus piernas abiertas. Dormir con ella sin hacer el amor lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Mira -empezó a decir juiciosamente-, sé que no quieres pensar en ello, pero tenemos que afrontarlo - entrelazó los dedos de su mano libre con los de ella-. Estoy preocupado por ti.

Ella miró fijamente su vaso de café, rehuyendo la mirada de Harry, y frunció el entrecejo.

-Estoy asustada, Harry -lo miró de nuevo-. No sé qué me está pasando -sacudió la cabeza lentamente-. Todo lo que supuestamente sé, está confuso. Algunas partes han desaparecido por completo o están tan borrosas que no puedo verlas.

Él le apretó la mano.

-He fijado una cita para que veas a un médico. Tienes que hacerte una revisión -ella se apartó ligeramente y lo miró con expresión escéptica y temerosa. Él la miró fijamente a los ojos-. Por favor, hazlo por mí.

Ella se apartó y tiró el café a un basurero. Tras vacilar un momento, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Está bien. Iré, pero no quiero que se enteren Lucian y los otros.

-Muy bien.

Cuanto menos supiera Bole, mejor.

Ginny se montó tras él en la moto. Si por él fuera, se marcharía en ese preciso instante llevándose a Ginny lo más lejos posible de allí. Pero ella acabaría odiándolo por haber echado a perder la misión.

Harry resistió el deseo de sacudir la cabeza. Ginny iba a odiarlo de todos modos.

.-.-.-.-

Harry observaba los monitores de la sala de radiología del doctor Yates a través de las láminas de la persiana de la cristalera. Reprimió las ganas de ponerse a andar otra vez por el pasillo. Quería estar allí dentro, con ella. Ginny ya había pasado por eso antes, nada más llegar. Luego una enfermera y un técnico la habían sometido a una serie de análisis, radiografías y escáners.

-Habla claro, Remus -dijo Harry, yendo directo al grano.

Lupín se encogió de hombros y le ofreció las manos vacías.

-No hay nada que decir. Todo parece ir bien. No hay indicio alguno de infección, aneurisma o cualquier otro problema. ¿Aneurisma?

-¿Qué esperaba encontrar exactamente? -preguntó Harry, perplejo. Remus había aprendido a usar aparatos muggles y le habían resultado beneficioso al departamento de aurores.

-Ignoraba qué podía encontrar, pero puedes estar tranquilo .Todo es normal.

Remus miró a las mujeres al otro lado de la cristalera. Harry estaba tan preocupado por Ginny que no habían notado que eran Tonks y Lindsay, la compañera inefable de Ginny.

-Mire, señor Potter, esto no es una ciencia exacta –Lindsay se volvió hacia Harry-. La señorita Weasley es muy fuerte, el hechizo aunque efectivo, no parece ser suficiente en ella.

-Además de ser muy cabeza dura- Tonks sonrió con tranquilidad. –ella está más vigilada de lo que crees, pero todo va a estar bien.-

-Qué tranquilizador.

-La conclusión más lógica es que Ginevra está experimentando una desfragmentación de memoria.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –Harry sintió que su tensión aumentaba.

-El hechizo le impide acceder a su memoria natural. Puede que la mente de Ginny esté trabajando a marchas forzadas para neutralizar los efectos del hechizo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? -ni él ni Ginny estarían a salvo si su memoria se descargaba en el momento menos oportuno.

Remus sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-No lo sé.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿No lo sabes? -repitió y, procurando dominarse, bajó la voz-. ¿Tu le creaste toda la memoria falsa bajo el código Romeo y no lo sabes?

-Por desgracia, no. Si le sugerimos información como señuelo para engañar a su mente con la esperanza de impedir posibles rupturas de memoria, tal vez sólo consigamos aumentar su confusión. De modo que no podemos juzgar si ha habido ya algún fallo significativo en el funcionamiento del hechizo. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir adelante y ver qué pasa. Es preferible que su pasado real no interfiera más aún con su memoria artificial.

-¿Y en el peor de los casos? -insistió Harry-. Quiero saber qué puedo esperar y cómo enfrentarme a ello.

Remus lo miró con franqueza.

-Lo peor... -tragó saliva con esfuerzo-. lo peor que podría pasar sería un episodio psicótico.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron.

-¿Hay algún riesgo de daños permanentes?

Remus sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

-No, no. De eso estoy seguro. Cualquier daño permanente se habría manifestado ya. Ahora lo que debe

preocuparnos es su estabilidad mental.

Harry miró a Ginny a través de las cortinas. Quería deshechizarla. Pero sabía que eso no era posible.

-Entonces, ¿qué hago si ocurre lo peor?

Remus le entregó un paquetito que contenía tres píldoras muggles.

-Esto la ayudará. Si vuelve a sufrir un episodio como el de anoche, dale una de esas píldoras. La calmará rápidamente.

-¿Qué es? -Harry observó las píldoras, pero no las reconoció.

-Un antipsicótico -Remus fijó sus ojos en Harry-. No le dé la medicación a menos que no quede más remedio. Como la última opción.

Ginny se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. El doctor Yates le había asegurado que sus dolores de cabeza y su confusión se debían únicamente al estrés. Muchos estudiantes que compaginaban sus estudios con un empleo a tiempo completo sufrían de estrés y de problemas de ansiedad. Si aquel hombre supiera cuál era su trabajo...

Ginny estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

Se sentía mucho mejor.

**.-.-.-.-.-**

Miró a Harry mientras él se bajaba de la Harley. Merlín, le encantaba mirarlo. Era todo agilidad y elegancia. Había estado muy preocupado por ella. A Ginny la había emocionado profundamente que hubiera insistido en que fuera al médico.

-Parece que está aquí toda la pandilla -dijo Harry, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

Era hora de que ella le demostrara cuánto le importaba. Habían estado un poco crispados los días anteriores. Tenían que dejar eso atrás. Recuperar el tiempo perdido. Una sonrisa maliciosa alzó las comisuras de su boca. Esa noche sería el momento perfecto.

Owen, Selwyn y Hans siempre salían a tomar algo los viernes por la noche. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera volvían a dormir a casa. Lucian tenía una reunión cara a cara con Rosier; él mismo se lo había dicho a Ginny esa mañana. Al pensarlo, Ginny sintió remordimientos. Lucian había insistido en que no le hablara a Harry de aquella reunión. Pero a ella no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a Harry. Intentó ahuyentar aquella idea. Ese día, no quería preocuparse por nada.

-Ginny, estás en las nubes.

Ella se sobresaltó.

-Lo siento, me he despistado un momento.

Harry sonrió.

-Me encantaría saber adónde ha ido tu mente. A juzgar por esa sonrisa maliciosa, creo que me habría gustado acompañarte.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia la casa.

-No te preocupes, lo harás.

Harry le abrió la puerta y entró tras ella. El resto del grupo estaba reunido alrededor de la mesa del comedor, en plena discusión. Cuatro pares de ojos se levantaron bruscamente cuando la puerta se cerró.

Una reunión estratégica. Y Ginny y él no habían sido invitados.

-Ginny, te hemos estado esperando -dijo Lucian, sonriéndole como si fuera sincero. Pero Ginny sabía que no era así.

-Ya lo veo -dijo Ginny con tono afilado-. ¿Me he perdido algo?

-Hemos acabado por ahora -dijo Lucian, mirando a Ginny y a Harry-. Te pondré al corriente... más tarde - miró a Harry de nuevo.

-Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer -anunció Hans de repente, y, recogiendo sus papeles y su laptop, se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Nos veremos mañana -dijo Owen-. Tengo una cita.

A Ginny todo aquello le daba mala espina.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando, Lucian?

Selwyn se levantó y pasó junto a Harry, lanzándole una mirada.

-Ven conmigo, Potter. Quiero enseñarte una cosa en mi taller.

Harry no se movió. Siguió mirando a Lucian. Ginny tenía la sensación de que no quería dejarla de nuevo a solas con Lucian.

-Selwyn tiene razón -dijo ella fríamente-. Tienes que familiarizarte con su nuevo dispositivo. Es el que usaremos en la misión -Ginny quería hablar con Lucian a solas.

Harry no parecía muy contento. Le lanzó a Lucian una mirada de advertencia y luego siguió a Selwyn escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué está pasando? -Ginny se acercó a la mesa junto a la cual permanecía parado Lucian-. ¿Me has dejado a propósito fuera de esta reunión? -ello sólo podía significar que la idea había partido de Rosier. Ginny sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. Se sentó en la silla que él le ofrecía-. ¿Ha habido algún cambio?

-Sólo uno o dos -Lucian se sentó a su lado-. Nada de lo que no podamos ocuparnos.

Estar de nuevo a solas con él después de lo ocurrido el día anterior la ponía nerviosa. No quería tener que rechazarlo directamente, pero si él continuaba presionándola no le quedaría elección.

-¿Por qué mantienes a James al margen? -preguntó ella, desviando la conversación de sí misma. Si bien es cierto que Harry era famoso, cuando le llamaban James, la gente lo pasaba inadvertido. Aunque tuviera el apellido Potter.

Lucian pasó un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de ella.

-Él no necesita saber todos los detalles aún –la miró fijamente a los ojos-. Si rompes el protocolo, pondrás en peligro su vida y la tuya.

-Entiendo.

Lucian mataría a Harry si Ginny interfería. Ella sabía que lo haría. Lucian la deseaba, veía en Harry un obstáculo. Pero Lucian era también un hombre de palabra. Sin embargo, lo único que necesitaba era una pequeña excusa para sentirse liberado de esa responsabilidad.

Lucian se inclinó hacia ella y juntos observaron los planos que aparecían en la pantalla de la computadora.

-Ésta será nuestra prueba de fuego, Ginny -la miró, su cara sólo a unos centímetros de la de ella-. Cuando hayamos completado esta misión, alcanzaremos el estatus más alto dentro de la ASMM. Nos habremos labrado un nombre y habremos honrado a este país con nuestro sacrificio.

Ginny se dijo que Lucian tenía razón. Había visto las noticias y, según todas las informaciones, la IBM decía haber dado con un sistema impenetrable. Un modo a toda prueba de preservar la seguridad de sus clientes.

.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel equipo, como muchos alrededor del globo pertenecientes a la ASMM, representaba a los guerreros silenciosos que arriesgaban sus vidas para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Pero ¿por qué no sentía ella la emoción y el orgullo que experimentaba antes? Se fijó en la pantalla que tenía delante de sí con la esperanza de que Lucian no advirtiera sus emociones en conflicto. Ya nada le parecía bien. Miró fijamente la pantalla.Lucian y ella estaban del mismo lado. Tenía que recordarlo. Pero, sin saber por qué, siempre se le olvidaba.

**.-.-.-.-.-**

Lo primero que vio Harry al abrir la puerta era un poster de Bellatrix Lestrange.

El taller de Selwyn era impresionante. A Harry no lo sorprendió mucho verlo. A fin de cuentas, todos los locos por las bombas tenían uno. Sí lo sorprendió, en cambio, ver los materiales con que contaba Selwyn. Aquella mujer tenía suficiente detonadores, ingredientes, mezclas y aditivos para fabricar explosivos como para volar toda la ciudad del mapa. Dormir encima de aquella bomba de tiempo no resultaba precisamente tranquilizador.

El nuevo dispositivo de Selwyn era sumamente elegante. Un sofisticado artefacto fabricado a base de cables, detonadores y explosivos introducidos pulcramente en una bonita caja negra. Cada mecanismo estaba meticulosamente construido. Aquellas bombas estaban diseñadas para hacer polvo a más de un edificio.

Harryse moría de ganas por conocer el objetivo. Pero estaba seguro de que no lograría sacárselo a Selwyn. Tampoco había sacado nada en claro fisgando en los archivos de la laptop de Ginny. El único archivo que tal vez contuviera lo que necesitaba saber estaba bloqueado. Requería una contraseña que él no había tenido tiempo de descodificar.

-Bueno, Potter -le dijo Selwyn-, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece que eres una dinamitera increíble - dijo él con todo el encanto que pudo reunir.

Ella pasó un dedo sobre los botones de la camisa de Harry.

-Podría ser mucho más, si me dejaras.

Harry la agarró de la mano, se la sostuvo un momento y luego la apartó de él, reprimiendo un estremecimiento de repulsión.

-No podría hacerle eso a Ginny. –nunca más, pensó.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? Está claro que Lucian y Ginny se traen algo entre manos que no nos cuentan.

Harry reprimió la rabia que brotó dentro de él al oír pronunciar los nombres de Ginny y de Lucian en una misma frase. Sabía que sus celos eran peligrosos para los dos, pero no podía evitarlos.

-Si hemos acabado aquí, tengo cosas que hacer - dijo ásperamente, sin proponérselo-. Gracias por enseñarme esto -dijo por encima del hombro mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Lucian llevaba demasiado tiempo a solas con Ginny.

.-.-.-.-.

Harry se dijo que su repentina urgencia por subir al piso de arriba no tenía nada que ver con lo que Selwyn había dicho, pero sabía que no era cierto. Selwyn le había recordado sus propios temores. Remus había admitido que no sabía qué podía esperarse del hechizo de memoria. Tal vez llevara a Ginny a hacer cosas que normalmente no haría. Ella ya no sabía que era una agente encubierta inefable.

No sabía que en ese momento estaba trabajando para el enemigo. Ignoraba por completo que su trabajo consistía en salvar la misión y asegurarse de que sus nuevos amigos fracasaban.

Harry aminoró el paso al llegar al final del pasillo, junto a la puerta del cuarto de estar. Se quedó mirando un momento. Ginny estaba sonriéndole a Bole. Él señalaba algo en la pantalla de la laptop y se inclinaba hacia ella. Había pasado el brazo por encima del respaldo de la silla de Ginny. Harry se preguntó si Bole habría involucrado a Ginny en todo aquello de saber que, con toda probabilidad, el equipo entero moriría nada más completar la misión.

Bole era el único que había sobrevivido a la costumbre de la ASMM matar a todos sus "seguidores".

En opinión de Harry, era una lástima. Si Bole hubiera muerto, al igual que sus compañeros, no estaría allí en ese momento, intentando engatusar a Ginny. Claro que eran sus celos los que hablaban. La vida humana era mucho más importante que aquella mezquina emoción.

Pero en ese momento no se lo parecía.

Sin embargo, tenía que recordar que Hans, Owen, Selwyn e incluso Lucian creían ser de los buenos .Harry carraspeó, entró en la habitación y se dirigió a la mesa. Bole estaba sentado junto a Ginny. De pronto, cerró la laptop.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Potter?

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Ginny en la mejilla sólo para fastidiar a Bole.

-Desde luego -contestó. Bole lo miró con furia.

- Puedes ponerme al corriente de lo que está pasando. Si estoy dentro, no deberías dejarme al margen.

Antes de que Lucian pudiera contestar, Selwyn irrumpió en la habitación.

-Voy a salir. Volveré dentro de un rato.

Ginny miró a Selwyn y luego a Harry como si preguntara: «¿Qué ha pasado?». Harry hablaría con ella cuando estuvieran a solas. En ese momento, tenía que procurar que Bole le hablara de la operación. Sonsacarle información a Ginny era su último recurso. No podía arriesgarse a hacer nada que pusiera en peligro su precaria estabilidad mental.

-¿Estoy dentro o fuera? -insistió Harry.

Ginny apartó la silla y se levantó.

-Creo que voy a pedir una pizza. ¿Tienen hambre?

Ni Bole ni Harry parecieron oírla. Sus miradas estaban fijas, librando en silencio una batalla. Los dos querían lo mismo: atarse a punta de hechizos, o a manera muggle, daba igual.

-Conozco un lugar -sugirió Bole, leyéndole el pensamiento a Harry-. Está cerca.

-Vamos, entonces -dijo Harry, de manera fría.

-¿Qué está pasando? -Ginny los miró a ambos con recelo-. No me gusta cómo suena eso.

-Tenemos que ocuparnos de un asunto. Volveremos luego.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Esperen. Esto es completamente...

Harry alzó una mano para callar sus protestas.

-Tenemos que arreglar esto de una vez por todas - le lanzó una mirada desafiante a su oponente-. Volveremos dentro de una hora... como mucho. Aquélla era la única solución.

Harry y su adversario tenían que resolver sus diferencias de una vez por todas. Si Bole no podía confiar en él, Harry debía al menos ganarse su respeto. Dado que Bole era una parte vital del equipo, aquél era el único modo de conseguirlo. Y Harry vencería. Le quebraría los huesos o lo haría jalea.

* * *

Como en cualquier otra ciudad universitaria de Londres, los viernes al anochecer la mayoría de los residentes salían a algún bar, a alguna discoteca o a algún restaurante.

Lucian Bole entró en el gimnasio privado de la calle Colombus. El gimnasio no era muy grande, pero sería suficiente. Las paredes estaban diseñadas con paredes acolchadas, tal como Harry había visto en una película muggle, Matrix, el lugar era un silencioso campo de batalla.

Habían dejado sus armas en el todoterreno como muestra de deportividad y ahora se masacrarían a golpes. De manera muggle.

-Tenemos un problema, amigo -dijo Bole. Puso los brazos en jarras y se acercó al centro de la amplia zona cubierta con colchonetas. Harry avanzó hacia él.

-Menos mal que estamos de acuerdo en algo -se encogió de hombros-. A mi modo de ver, eso es lo único que tenemos en común, amigo.

La expresión de Bole se ensombreció.

-Le di a Gin mi palabra de que seguirías formando parte del equipo -comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a Harry lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo-. Eso puedo tolerarlo, a menos que me des razones para lo contrario. Sin embargo, el resto del equipo nota que no me tienes respeto y eso no pienso consentirlo.

-Entonces, ¿se trata de respeto? -preguntó Harry, escéptico.

-En parte, sí -contestó Bole francamente-. Si quieres continuar en el equipo, debes mostrarme respeto. De todos modos, voy a quedarme con la chica.

Harry se limitó a sonreír.

-Tendrás que matarme primero -le advirtió. Una sonrisa se deslizó por la cara de Bole.

-Eso podría arreglarse, pero no será necesario.

Harry se puso rígido, observando la postura de su oponente, su tono de voz. Bole tenía un as escondido en la manga. Harry sintió la necesidad de mirar a su espalda, pero no se atrevía a apartar los ojos de Bole. Si lo distraía lo suficiente, podría hacer el hechizo hipersensorial.

-No me la quitarás -dijo Harry llanamente-. Mientras viva.

-Eso está por ver. Pero basta de hablar.

-En eso también estamos de acuerdo -dijo Harry, sintiendo que su inquietud aumentaba. Quería vencer a aquel tipo con sus puños.

Entonces todo cambió.

Harry atisbó un movimiento de la varita de Bole, al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él.

Había pasado más de una hora y Harry aún no había vuelto. A Lucian tampoco lo había visto. La pizza que había pedido estaba fría y sin abrir. Se acercó de nuevo a la ventana y miró hacia la oscuridad.

Nada.

Se masajeó las sienes doloridas. Maldición, ojalá desapareciera el dolor de cabeza. Ya había tomado demasiadas aspirinas. Tal vez debería haberle pedido al doctor Yates algo más fuerte.

El teléfono sonó y Ginny se sobresaltó. ¿Y si era la policía? ¿Y si Harry estaba malherido y. ..?

El teléfono sonó otra vez. Ginny apartó aquella idea absurda. Harry podía vérselas con Lucian. De eso no había duda.

Levantó el teléfono al tercer timbrazo.

-¿Diga?

_-Ginny, soy Hans._

Ella oyó música estridente de fondo. Sonrió, pensando que seguramente Hans estaba en su bar preferido. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ella no tenía un bar preferido al que ir? Tal vez sí lo tuviera y sencillamente lo había olvidado. Un alfilerazo de dolor subrayó aquella triste idea. Se masajeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se obligó a ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos. Se obligó a fijar de nuevo su atención en el teléfono y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa, Hans? ¿Ya necesitas que alguien vaya a buscarte? -no era tan tarde. Seguramente no estaba borracho todavía.

_-Mira -_dijo él, poniéndose de pronto extrañamente serio_-. Lucian me matará si se entera, pero es que no puedo..._

-¿Qué sucede? -Ginny sintió una punzada de miedo en el corazón-. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Harry?

Hans vaciló y suspiró.

-_Sí _-otra pausa angustiosa. La música seguía bramando al fondo-. _Lucian quiere desacerse de Harry. Lo planearon todo esta tarde, mientras estaban fuera. Y, eh, por si acaso no podía apañárselas él solo, se llevó a Owen para que le cubriera las espaldas. Van a darle una buena paliza_.

La garra del miedo se cerró sobre Ginny.

-¿Dónde están? -no le habían dicho adónde iban. Ginny no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar. Miró su reloj y masculló una maldición. Hans le dio la dirección del gimnasio.

_- No les digas que te lo he dicho yo, Ginny, ¿me oyes?_

-No lo haré. Tengo que irme, Hans.

-_Sí, de acuerdo_ -él colgó.

Ginny dejó caer el teléfono, corrió hacia fuera en busca de la moto de Sirius y con un toque de su varita la encendió. Se guardó la varita en la faja de los vaqueros y se fue a todo gas.

Debía haber imaginado que Lucian jugaría sucio. Lucian quería vengarse de Harry de un modo u otro. Ginny sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella. Lucian iba a pagárselas todas juntas. Ya estaba harta de su arrogancia. Las cosas no debían ser así. Allí todos eran iguales. El trabajo de Lucian consistía en organizar y dirigir, no en amenazar y atropellar a la gente.

Los siete minutos que tardó en llegar al gimnasio le parecieron horas. Entró derrapando en el estacionamiento, se detuvo delante de las puertas dobles. El todoterreno no estaba por ninguna parte.

Merlin, llegaba demasiado tarde.

Abrió la puerta y entró corriendo.

La recibió el silencio.

El local parecía vacío. No se oía nada.

Sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. No podía respirar. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos. Deseaba gritar el nombre de Harry, pero no tenía fuerzas. Se quedó en medio de la gran habitación vacía, tambaleándose, derrotada.

Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Un ruido resonó al otro lado de una puerta cerrada, Ginny prestó atención y se acercó a la puerta. El silencio que siguió casi la convenció de que el ruido había sido fruto de su imaginación.

Pero entonces volvió a oírlo.

Agua corriendo.

La esperanza puso de nuevo en marcha su corazón. Corrió hacia la puerta y se detuvo. Se obligó a respirar hondo y abrió la puerta lo más sigilosamente que pudo.

Una sala de duchas. El olor a moho y humedad saturó sus fosas nasales. Un segundo después, sus ojos encontraron lo que estaban buscando.

¡Gracias a Merlín! ¡Estaba vivo!

Harry estaba de pie junto a uno de los lavabos, con una toalla de papel arrugada y mojada en la mano. Sintiéndose demasiado débil para moverse o hablar, Ginny lo observó mientras él se llevaba la mano a la cara.

Sangre. Montones de sangre.

Ginny dejó escapar un gemido.

Harry se giró hacia ella.

La rabia disipó el miedo de Ginny. Cruzó corriendo el suelo de baldosas y apartó la mano de Harry para echarle un vistazo mientras maldecía a Lucian.

-Lo mismo pienso yo -dijo Harry secamente, e hizo una mueca cuando ella le tocó la frente.

Ginny lo examinó cuidadosamente, procurando no pensar que aquella cara pertenecía a Harry. Tenía el labio partido por un lado. Su pómulo izquierdo estaba hinchado. El ojo se le pondría morado. Ella suspiró. Lo peor era la herida que tenía justo sobre la ceja derecha. Una herida en forma de relámpago. Ginny estaba segura de que haría falta un médico para cerrarla, o para eliminarla. Sacudió la cabeza, afligida, y maldijo de nuevo a Lucian.

Dobló varias toallas de papel y las aplicó a la herida haciendo presión. Harry apretó los dientes y parpadeó rápidamente. Ginny supuso que debía de dolerle muchísimo.

-Sujeta esto -le dijo.

Él obedeció.

Ginny mojó otro montón de toallas y, frotando, le quitó lo mejor que pudo la sangre que tenía a un lado de la cara. Tiró las toallas manchadas a la papelera y llevó a Harry hacia la puerta.

-Vamos a algún sitio donde pueda curarte y pensar en todo esto.

En la calle principal había una farmacia que cerraba más tarde que las otras. Ginny compraría algunas cosas y vería qué podía hacer. Miró a Harry y sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas. Él se movía con rigidez y estaba muy callado. Le habían dado una buena paliza. Tal vez tuviera algunas lesiones que aún no se habían manifestado. Ginny lo observó atentamente cuando él montó en la motocicleta. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y se agarró el estómago. Ginny maldijo otra vez.

-Ni lo pienses siquiera -gruñó Harry-. Llévame a casa. Quiero ajustarle las cuentas a Lucian-la furia brillaba en sus ojos color verde esmeralda-. Los dos solos, esta vez.

Él se había dado cuenta de que Ginny estaba pensando en llevarlo a urgencias. Ginny se montó delante de él.

-Esta noche no, amor.

-Lo digo en serio, Ginny -él puso una mano sobre su brazo cuando ella se disponía a encender el motor-. Voy a acabar con esto esta misma noche.

El tono feroz de su voz hizo estremecerse a Ginny. Harry no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a Lucian esa noche. Ella sólo conocía un modo de evitar que él cumpliera su amenaza.

.-.-.-.-.

Harry se secó el cuerpo con una toalla limpia. Ginny había insistido en que se duchara mientras ella iba a buscar las cosas necesarias para curarlo. También se había empeñado en que necesitaban pasar algún tiempo alejados de Lucian y de los demás. Harry había empezado a protestar, pero entonces ella lo había besado. Pero no con un simple beso, sino con uno que prometía mucho más. Como los muchos besos que precedieron al beso de regalo de cumpleaños numero diesiciete.

Él no había sido capaz de oponerse. De modo que se habían registrado en un hotel barato a las afueras de Londres. Harry se pasó la toalla por el pelo y examinó la fea herida de su frente. Ya no sangraba, pero Ginny tenía razón: seguramente necesitaba varios puntos. Lo peor es que la herida hacía que su cicatriz se viera como una fea araña.

A Harry lo había sorprendido que Hans hubiera avisado a Ginny. Apretó los dientes al pensar en la traición de Lucian. Raffy se había asustado al encontrar a Harry en el suelo del gimnasio. Se había abierto camino hasta la parte de atrás del edificio al ver que Owen hacía lo mismo. Lo había seguido hasta el interior sin que él se diera cuenta. Se había sentido fatal viendo cómo los dos pegaban a Harry, que estaba inmovilizado con magia. Pero no podía intervenir mientras Harry pudiera aguantar solo. El golpe final que Owen le había asestado a Harry con una barra de pesas casi la había hecho salir de su escondite. Raffy solo esperaba que se descuidara el maldito y lo hechizaría ¡al diablo con las normas de la magia, muggle o squib, ese maldito pagaría!

Pero entonces Lucian le había dicho a Owen que ya era suficiente... de momento. Los dos hombres se habían ido y Raffy había corrido a socorrer a Harry, y esperando no tener que llamar a Jack Malory o a Lindsay, su compañera inefable experta en medicina.

Pero en cuanto lo había ayudado a llegar al lavabo para limpiarse la sangre, Harry había insistido en que se marchara. Podía ocuparse de sí mismo. No tenía sentido arriesgarse a que alguien la encontrara con él. Raffy no quería irse, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Después de que ella se marchara, Harry se había dejado caer al suelo y se había quedado allí sentado, intentando mantenerse consciente. Se había llevado una mano al costado. A juzgar por el dolor, sospechaba que tenía fracturadas una costilla o dos. Pero no pensaba decírselo a Ginny ni a Raffy. No iba a ir al hospital. Podía arreglárselas solo. En peores situaciones se había visto.

Cuando Ginny lo encontró en el aseo del gimnasio, él ya había conseguido ponerse en pie y había empezado a limpiarse la sangre.

Harry se envolvió una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Cada movimiento le costaba un gran esfuerzo. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Pero entonces recordó el beso de Ginny y la promesa que entrañaba. Tal vez estuviera cansado y magullado, pero no estaba muerto.

Como Ginny no había vuelto todavía, Harry dejó caer la toalla. Metió su varita bajo la almohada y se acostó desnudo entre las sábanas limpias. Apretó los dientes al sentir dolor. Cerró los ojos y se rindió al cansancio. Cuando Ginny regresara, estaría listo para lo que ella quisiera.

Una leve sonrisa curvó la parte intacta de su boca. Estar otra vez con Ginny merecía cualquier incomodidad que le costara.

Ginny metió las cosas que necesitaba para curar a Harry bajo el asiento de la Harley. Estaba tan rabiosa que apenas podía pensar con claridad. Se subió en la moto y arrancó. Hasta llegar a la caja registradora no se había dado cuenta de que tenía sangre en el brazo derecho. Sangre de Harry. En ese instante había perdido la capacidad de razonar.

Lucian había permitido que sus sentimientos interfirieran en su conducta como líder del equipo. Había sido un gran error, más de lo que él imaginaba. Ginny estaba empeñada en hacérselo notar. Y en asegurarse de que no volviera a ocurrir. Además, sabía cómo manejar la situación. Le enseñaría a Lucian una lección que no olvidaría jamás.

La habitación estaba a oscuras cuando llegó. Él dormía profundamente. Ginny sonrió, comprensiva, mientras se quitaba la ropa y las tenis junto a la puerta. Cuando se acercó sigilosamente a la cama sólo llevaba puestas dos cosas: su ropa interior y la varita sujeta alrededor del tobillo. Sonrió otra vez. A él le gustaría eso.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Ya distinguía la figura de él sobre las sábanas blancas. Se arrodilló sobre los pies de la cama y avanzó a cuatro patas, como una felina a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Él despertó sobresaltado.

-Soy yo -murmuró ella sensualmente.

Él se relajó, apoyándose sobre las almohadas, acostado de espaldas, aguardando, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Ginny.

Ella no lo decepcionó. Se montó encima de él a horcajadas, dejando que su melena colgara suelta sobre la fina sábana. La respiración de él cambió, pero no dijo nada, temiendo romper el hechizo de verla a ella. Ginny se inclinó sobre él. Sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros de los de él.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?

Él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con fuerza. Ella no se resistió. Se frotó íntimamente contra su miembro. Él dejó escapar un áspero gemido y la beso aún con mayor ardor.

Ella tenía la varita en la mano, apretada contra sus testículos antes de que el cerebro nublado por la lujuria de él registrara su movimiento. Ella le enseñaría a no anteponer sus sentimientos al bien del equipo.

Lucian Bole dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -preguntó.

-Has estado pensando con tu amiguito en vez de con el cerebro, Lucian -dijo ella. Mantenía la cara pegada a la de él. Sus pechos rozaban el torso desnudo de Lucian. La punta de la varita se apretaba contra la base de su miembro erecto-. Es una lástima. No me gusta que seas tan arrogante. Me gustabas más antes -se acercó más a su boca. Él contuvo la respiración-. ¿Qué ha pasado con el Lucian de antes? Era un buen líder, un buen amigo.

-Estás enfadada porque...

-Sí -lo interrumpió ella-. ¿Qué crees que pensará Rosier de tus pequeñas travesuras? Se supone que esto es mucho más grande que nosotros mismos. No debemos arriesgarnos innecesariamente, ni llamar la atención. ¿Has olvidado por qué estamos aquí?

Él se tensó.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?

-Entonces deja de comportarte como un niño y empieza a actuar como un hombre. Yo no estaría aquí si no llega a ser por ti, Lucian. No hagas que me arrepienta.

Ginny empezó a retirarse. Él la detuvo agarrándola del cuello. Ella se tensó automáticamente, pero el contacto de Lucian no era amenazador, era suave.

-No lo hice para herirte. Él no te merece -dijo Lucian ásperamente.

Ginny se apartó de él.

-Eso no te corresponde a ti juzgarlo.

Se levantó y volvió hacia la puerta para recoger su ropa.

-¿Y si es un traidor? -preguntó Lucian, que no hizo amago de seguirla, ni de detenerla, ni de encender la luz.

-Entonces lo mataré con mis propias manos -se puso los jeans y la camiseta.

-¿Te vas con él? -la voz de él era fría, desprovista de emoción.

-Sí -ella se calzó los tenis sin atárselos. -¿Tanto confías en él?

-Sí.

-Estaré esperando.

Ginny se marchó mientras las últimas palabras de Lucian resonaban aún en sus oídos. Lucian no había querido decir que la estaría esperando cuando regresara a casa. Lo que quería decir era que estaría aguardando a que ella admitiera que tenía razón, tan seguro estaba de que Harry era un traidor.

Pero Harry no era un traidor. Ella lo sabía. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y regresó a toda prisa al final de la calle, donde había dejado la moto.

Se montó en el asiento de cuero y giró la llave. El rugido del motor al arrancar sofocó la acusación que resonaba aún en sus oídos. Harry no era un traidor. Ella lo conocía bien. Sin embargo, no podía recordar ciertas cosas acerca de su pasado común.

Ahuyentando sus dudas, Ginny puso rumbo al hotel. Quería estar a solas con Harry. Para hacer el amor lenta y amorosamente con él. Para agitar y liberar los recuerdos que reforzarían su convicción de que Harry no era un traidor.

Él nunca la traicionaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Enlaces

**.**

**Antes de continuar: corregí el capitulo 5 por errores en la escritura. Nada del otro mundo.**

**capítulo Lemmon.**

**ASMM asociación para la seguridad mágica mundial, entidad que no existe**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Ahuyentando sus dudas, Ginny puso rumbo al hotel. Quería estar a solas con Harry. Para hacer el amor lenta y amorosamente con él. Para agitar y liberar los recuerdos que reforzarían su convicción de que Harry no era un traidor._

_Él nunca la traicionaría._

* * *

**Capítulos 6. Enlaces**

_-¿Cómo está Ginny?-_

-mal, Remus Lupín no tomo precausiones a la hora de hacerle el hechizo, temo por ella-

_-y Harry?-_

-Linsay ya lo curó, lo aturdimos y le curamos las costillas y el rostro, para este instante creerá que él mismo se curó con algún hechizo-

_-no me gusta esto del juego de memorias, es peligroso.-_

-tranquila prima querida, ellos nunca se enterarán.-

_-lo sé. Y Linsay?-_

-con Jack, al principio estaba furiosa con Harry y Ginny, ya sabes, jamás pensó que fueran tan inconcientes de los riezgos que conlleva sus acciones, pero los entiende-

-_y ahora se está llevando bien con Jack?_- el tono pícaro de la pregunta hizo que Raffy sonriera.

_-muy bien, MUY bien.-_

-y lo más importante, ¿Cómo está Madelaine Potter?-

_-perfectamente, Molly la cuida sin límites-_

-solo recuerda que se supone que nadie sabe que la niña existe, es un peligro si la descubren-

_-lo sé. Nos vemos, escucho la moto de Sirius acercarse-_

-nos vemos, _Raffy_-

_-adios, Hans-_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Harry se despertó al oír la llave girando en la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación. Abrió los ojos a la oscuridad y no sintió punzada de dolor alguna, al parecer, los hechozos que se había autopracticado funcionaron a la perfección. Buscó bajo la almohada y asió el arma. La luz de la mesilla de noche se encendió. Él parpadeó, dirigiendo la varita hacia el intruso.

-No vas a necesitar eso, Potter- dijo Ginny, mirándolo con expresión preocupada-. Ya estás un poco mejor?.

- Solo un poco -masculló él mientras apartaba la varita. Miró la bolsa blanca que llevaba ella-. Espero que eso sea la cena.

Ella señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa que había junto a la puerta.

-No, eso es la cena. Esto son aparatos de tortura.

Él se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y ae sintió aliviado de no tener dolor en sus costillas. Una exhalación escapó entre sus dientes apretados.

-¿Has traído aspirinas? -alzó la mirada hacia ella y simuló una sonrisa.

Ella le puso las dos almohadas tras la espalda y lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás.

-Estate quieto y cállate, Potter -le ordenó.

Ginny desapareció en el pequeño cuarto de baño y regresó al cabo de un momento con un vaso de agua y dos pastillas. Harry se las tragó y se bebió el agua sin protestar. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama y lo observó de nuevo.

-Esto no te va a gustar -le tocó la frente suavemente con los dedos.

-Podré soportarlo -le aseguró él.

-He dicho que te estés quieto -lo regañó ella.

Durante los minutos siguientes, Harry apretó los dientes mientras ella le limpiaba la herida de encima del ojo, le aplicaba un hechizo antiséptico, le juntaba los bordes con curitas. Mezclas muggle y mágicas. El señor Weasley estaría orgulloso.

-Bueno -ella guardó las cosas que le habían sobrado en la bolsa-. Levántate.

-Sí, ya, pero... -él indicó vagamente la lámpara Con la luz encendida y...

-Está bien -ella empezó a darse la vuelta, pero de pronto tiró de la sábana, destapándolo-. Bueno, ahora que ya he desvelado el misterio, levántate.

Harry se quedó helado cuando ella miró fijamente la parte inferior de su anatomía. Ginny contempló admirada su erección. Maldición. Ése era el problema. A pesar del dolor, el contacto de Ginny había intensificado el deseo en sus venas y endurecido todos los músculos de su cuerpo... unos más que otros.

Ginny aguardó con los brazos en jarras a que él obedeciera su orden. Harry apretó los dientes, pasando las piernas por encima del borde de la cama, se levantó. Cerró los ojos. Ella le tocó el brazo. Harry se sobresaltó al notar el calor generado por aquella simple caricia.

-Estate quieto -murmuró Ginny, y lo apartó unos pasos de la cama-.Ahora, aparta los brazos de los costados.

Él obedeció. En otras circunstancias, su erección, habría resultado agradable, pero estaba claro que aquélla no era la situación más indicada.

-Wow -dijo ella casi sin aliento, fijando de nuevo su atención en aquel apéndice con voluntad propia.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué hago en esta postura? - preguntó él, sorprendido por sentirse tan azorado al hallarse desnudo delante de ella.

Ella suspiró melancólicamente, rebuscó en la bolsa y sacó dos rollos grandes de venda. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de fastidio.

- ¿Con qué diablos te pegaron, si puede saberse? -mientras hablaba empezó a quitar la envoltura de plástico del vendaje.

-Con una barra de pesas -respondió él-. Lucian me distrajo. No me di cuenta.

Ginny siseó una maldición.

-No volverá a ocurrir.

Él no se molestó en analizar su comentario. Ginny no sabía si Lucian volvería a intentarlo. Cuando se disponía a apreciar la cuestión, los dedos hábiles de Ginny se deslizaron sobre su piel. Harry se olvidó del tema. Ella dio una vuelta a su alrededor, desplegando el vendaje y comprimiéndolo contra su carne. Sus dedos eran suaves y frescos. Harry dejó escapar un gemido.

-No hace falta que hagas eso -le advirtió.

Ella tensó el vendaje; él gimió de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no? -ella se acercó un poco más para darle los últimos retoques al vendaje. La tela de sus vaqueros rozó el miembro de Harry.

-Ginny -susurró él-, me estás volviendo loco.

Ella sonrió.

-De eso se trata -miró hacia abajo y observó su erección.

Harry se echó a reír.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo -ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apoyó en su pecho. Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo una mezcla de placer. Ginny se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído-: Vuelve a la cama, Potter. Tengo planes para ti.

Él la agarró de los brazos y la apartó ligeramente.

-Ginny, yo...

-Se te han acabado las excusas -dijo ella-. A la cama -señaló las sábanas revueltas.

Harry tragó saliva. No debía hacerlo o ella lo odiaría aún más. Ginny se quitó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos. A Harry se le quedó la boca seca.

-Relájate, Harry -le dijo ella-. Yo me encargo de todo.

Las dudas de Harry se disiparon en cuanto ella se quitó los zapatos y se despojó de los vaqueros ceñidos. Harry se acostó en medio de la cama y la miró mientras ella se quitaba la varita y la dejaba a un lado. El corazón le palpitaba de emoción.

Ginny se deslizó lentamente las bragas por los muslos, de manera tan erótica que él apenas pudo soportarlo. Deseaba tocarla, acariciar su cuerpo...

Ginny se subió a la cama y se acercó a él a cuatro patas. Lo besó en los labios suave y lentamente, hasta que Harry pensó que se volvería loco. Él le acarició el pelo, hundiendo sus dedos en los mechones sedosos, y se estremeció al pensar que en ese momento ella era suya en todos los sentidos. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre ella, sobre aquel dulcísimo y familiar territorio. Toda una mujer. Con las palmas de las manos trazó el contorno suave de la espalda de Ginny, las firmes esferas de sus pechos. Su tacto era tal y como recordaba. Estaba grabado en su mente, tatuado en su corazón. Nunca podría olvidarlo.

Ginny comenzó a besar su cuerpo, pasando por encima del vendaje y más abajo, hasta su sexo. Lo besó íntimamente, lo llevó hasta el borde del delirio con su boca lujuriosa. Harry la observaba moverse sobre él y sentía su corazón a punto de estallar. Ella se apartó, dejándolo al borde del clímax. Harry dejó escapar un gemido y reprimió el deseo de echarse sobre ella, penetrarla y llegar al orgasmo con toda la pasión que se había ido acumulando dentro de él durante los días anteriores. Durante los años anteriores.

La dulce tortura de Ginny no acabó ahí. Comenzó a besar la piel de Harry con leves y suaves besos. Él cerró los ojos y procuró recuperar el dominio de sí mismo. Ella siguió besándolo hasta alcanzar su boca. Él abrió los labios, pero en vez de besarlo, Ginny le ofreció un pecho. Harry lo chupó ávidamente, sintiendo una oleada de placer. Ella se contoneaba sobre él a cuatro patas, sin apoyarse en su cuerpo. Él tocó con la mano su otro pecho. Lo masajeó, tiró de él y luego empezó a lamerlo. La respiración de Ginny era tan agitada como la suya.

-No puedo esperar más -musitó ella con voz densa.

-Espera -Harry la asió por la cintura, sujetándola. Deslizó una mano entre sus muslos y comprobó que estaba lista. La piel de su sexo era tersa como el pétalo de una flor.

Harry le hizo bajar las caderas. Ella guió su miembro. Los dos dejaron escapar un gemido cuando Harry se introdujo en ella. Muy lentamente, Ginny se sentó sobre él, ciñendo su miembro como un guante de terciopelo. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Harry arqueó las caderas, se hundió más aún en ella y emitió un gruñido, como un animal salvaje.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante un momento. Era demasiado perfecto, demasiado delicioso. En ese momento, Harry comprendió qué era lo que había sentido brotar en su pecho un instante antes. Sólo con Ginny había conocido aquel nivel de deseo, aquel nivel de necesidad. Al darse cuenta, sintió que un dulce dolor lo atravesaba.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, Harry notó un atisbo de desesperación, la intensidad del placer que sólo habían conocido el uno con el otro. Ella también lo sentía. Y entonces Ginny empezó a moverse. Y todo pensamiento cesó.

Los dedos de Harry se aferraron sobre la sábana, sus caderas se alzaron. Ella estaba tan tensa. Cabalgó sobre él cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, hasta que arqueó la espalda y gritó su nombre.

Él no pudo soportarlo más. Tiró de ella hacia sí, la hizo acostarse, se colocó sobre ella y la penetró con fuerza. Ella dejó escapar otro grito. Sus músculos interiores rodeaban el sexo de Harry, arrastrándolo de nuevo hacia el borde del abismo. Él buscó su boca y comenzó a besarla hasta que la tensión abandonó el cuerpo de Ginny. Luego él comenzó a moverse adentro y afuera.

Lentamente. Adentro y afuera. Primero sólo dos centímetros o tres. Luego más profundamente... Más rápido... Ella se aferró a sus hombros. Le suplicó que se apresurara, pero él se negó. Harry apretó los dientes y se concentró en llevarla de nuevo más allá...

Apoyando su peso en un brazo, deslizó el otro bajo ella y la apretó contra sí. Quería sentir en el pecho la fricción de sus pezones duros. Empujó más fuerte mientras el sudor comenzaba a humedecer su frente. Esta vez no podía detener la espiral. Ginny se tensó como un arco, restregando las caderas contra él, y su segundo orgasmo fue aún más poderoso que el primero. Luego, él cayó más allá del borde del abismo. Su clímax alcanzó los rincones más recónditos de su alma.

Ginny era suya.

Por ahora.

* * *

Ginny se despertó sobresaltada justo antes del amanecer. Había vuelto a soñar. Sólo que esta vez no recordaba nada. Harry dormía profundamente a su lado. Ella se desasió de sus brazos y fue al cuarto de baño.

Se acercó al lavamanos, agachó la cabeza hacia el grifo y bebió con ansia. Tenía la garganta seca de tanto jadear y gritar el nombre de Harry. Sonrió, recordando con placer cómo habían hecho el amor. Se arregló el pelo y observó en el espejo su imagen desaliñada, pero satisfecha.

Un destello de luz cegadora atravesó su cráneo. El dolor le hizo doblar las piernas. Se dejó caer al suelo. Se acercó gateando al servicio y vomitó hasta que se quedó sin respiración. Tiró de la cadena y regresó arrastrándose hasta el lavabo. Apenas logró reunir fuerzas para levantarse y enjuagarse la boca antes de desplomarse otra vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se apoyó en la pared y esperó a que pasaran los temblores que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo debilitado.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Intentó llamar a Harry, pero no logró formar las palabras.

Indefensa, permaneció allí acurrucada mientras, uno tras otro, atravesaban su cerebro destellos de su vida pasada, como fotogramas de una película muggle, pasados por un proyector averiado. Nada tenía sentido. Sin embargo, de algún modo, ella sabía que todo aquello era real. En su interior, el miedo se extendió tan aprisa que la dejó sin respiración. Aquello no podía ser verdad.

Ella sabía quién era. ¿No? El pánico se apoderó de su estómago tembloroso. Lentamente, una certeza se instaló en medio del caos que reinaba en su cabeza. Ella no era quien creía ser. Pero ¿quién era exactamente? Harry estaba involucrado en aquel asunto de algún modo. Él debía de saberlo.

Largos minutos, tal vez horas, pasaron antes de que pudiera moverse. Por fin logró arrastrarse hasta la ducha y meterse dentro. El cálido chorro la reconfortó. Se sentó bajo él hasta que el agua empezó a enfriarse. Recobrando poco a poco las fuerzas, se levantó y se lavó el cuerpo. Cuando acabó, el agua estaba fría, pero ella no lo notaba. Le oprimía el pecho el dolor de una traición que no lograba recordar. El dolor insoportable de su cabeza había remitido al fin, y su estómago se había tranquilizado.

Se miró de nuevo al espejo mientras se secaba el pelo. La mujer que veía reflejada le resultaba al mismo tiempo conocida y ajena. Recordaba muchas cosas sobre ella, pero ninguno de aquellos recuerdos parecía tener significado.

Harry era la clave. Él conocía la verdad. Ginny lo sentía en los huesos. Pero ¿por qué le estaba ocultando él la verdad?

La intensa sensación de haber sido traicionada la atormentaba. Tal vez no conociera a Harry tan bien como creía. Quizá no pudiera confiar en él. Sacudió la cabeza. Eso no podía ser cierto. Lucian no podía tener razón.

No pensaba creerlo.

Por lo menos, todavía.

Harry se puso la ropa del día anterior. Ginny ya se había vestido y lo estaba esperando. Parecía tensa y distante. Harry prefería no creer que se debiera a su encuentro amoroso. Reprimió un suspiro. No quería hacerle daño. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos sólo confirmaba el hecho de que Ginny era la única mujer a la que había amado. Nunca podría amar a otra.

-¿Quieres que paremos a desayunar? -preguntó él, rompiendo el largo silencio.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Tenemos que volver.

Él asintió.

-Está bien.

Harry condujo hasta la casa con Ginny montada tras él. Él tenía ganas saber qué la atormentaba. Quería preguntárselo, pero ella había dejado bien claro que no le apetecía hablar.

Cuando se estacionaron, Ginny se bajó de la moto y corrió dentro de la casa como si no quisiera estar a solas con él ni un segundo más. Harry exhaló un suspiro, abatido, y masculló una maldición mientras apagaba el motor. No le apetecía nada entrar en la casa, pero no tenía alternativa. Después de sopesar todas sus opciones, había llegado a la conclusión de que debía seguirle la corriente a Bole. Se estaban acercando al punto culminante de la misión. Harry debía mantenerse dentro del equipo. No quería que lo echaran por no mostrar el debido respeto hacia su temerario líder.

Al entrar en la casa, el cuadro que presentaba el cuarto de estar lo dejó helado. Hans se retorcía de dolor en el sofá, chillando. Selwyn y Ginny se inclinaban sobre él. Owen Wilson se paseaba de un lado a otro, maldiciendo en voz baja. Lucian Bole permanecía parado en medio de la habitación, mirando a Hans con expresión homicida.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Nadie se molestó en contestar a la pregunta de Harry. O quizá nadie la oyó.

Lucian miró a Harry cuando éste se detuvo en la puerta. Luego volvió a mirar a Hans.

-Debería matarte ahora mismo y acabar con esto - dijo con voz temblorosa por la ira-. Has puesto en peligro la misión.

Ginny levantó los ojos y miró a Harry.

-Anoche dos chicos se pelearon y Hans resultó herido en el tiroteo. Hans empezó a chillar.

-¡No siento el brazo!

Ginny sacudió la cabeza y le dijo a Lucian:

-Hay que llevarlo al hospital. Aquí no podemos curarlo.

Por el aspecto que presentaba su camisa y el sofá, Hans parecía llevar mucho tiempo tumbado allí, sangrando.

-¡No! -gritó Lucian-. De las heridas de bala se informa a la policía. Lo interrogarán. No podemos arriesgarnos.

-¿Y si muere? -replicó Ginny con expresión dura-. ¿Qué haremos la próxima vez que queramos entrar en un sistema de alta seguridad?. Harry apartó la mirada. ¿Qué le habían hecho aquellos tipos a Ginny? Actuaba como uno de ellos. Harry sintió que un miedo desconocido se apoderaba de él. ¿Y si el hechizo había trastornado irremediablemente la mente de Ginny? Harry contuvo una oleada de emoción. Sintió la necesidad urgente de ir en busca de Remus y matarlo. «No», se dijo. Al intentar salvar al guardia de seguridad, Ginny había demostrado que el hechizo de memoria no había acabado con su sentido de la compasión. Harry no podía creer que se hubiera vuelto tan fría.

-Selwyn y tú hagan lo que puedan. Si muere -añadió Lucian, mirándolas-, en fin, ya saben lo que eso significa.

Nadie dijo una palabra. Hans se retorció, gimiendo de dolor y pánico. El chico parecía muerto de miedo. Si no detenían la hemorragia, seguramente moriría. Harry podía ocuparse de él. Sabía cómo hacerlo. Había recibido el mismo entrenamiento que Ginny. Quizá incluso más.

-Despejen la mesa y pónganlo encima -ordenó. Todos miraron a Harry-. Voy a necesitar el cuchillo más afilado que haya. Tenazas de punta. El hilo más fuerte y la aguja de coser más larga que haya. En definitiva algo estaba mal con Ginny, era más sencillo arreglarlo con hechizos que a la manera muggle.

Selwyn y Harry despejaron la mesa sin decir nada. Owen y Lucian llevaron a Hans a la mesa, ignorando sus gritos estremecedores. Harry puso una mano sobre el brazo de Ginny.

-Esterilicen las cosas lo mejor que puedan.

Owen asintió con la cabeza.

-Tendré que ir a comprar aguja e hilo -dijo Selwyn mientras le daba a Harry el montón de camisetas blancas limpias que ya había recogido para hacer vendajes.

Harry notó un atisbo de inquietud en su voz y se sorprendió. Hasta ese momento había creído que Selwyn era incapaz de cualquier emoción humana.

-¿Qué más necesitamos? –preguntó Lucian.

-un hechizo adormecedor – Owen asintió y con un golpe de su varita, Hans quedó grogui.

Aplicando presión sobre la herida para detener la hemorragia, los tres se esforzaron por no perder a Hans.

-Voy a tardar unos minutos.-anunció Ginny- En cuanto Selwyn vuelva, habrá que intentar cerrarle la herida. Lucian asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?. Harry miró a Hans y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en Lucian.

-Sujétenlo con fuerza. Parece inconsciente, pero les aseguro que esto va a dolerle.

No había orificio de salida, lo cual significaba que la bala seguía alojada en el interior del cuerpo de Hans. El orificio de entrada se hundía pulcramente hasta el hueso, donde se había alojado el proyectil, que al abrirse paso había desgarrado músculos y ligamentos. Harry se dio cuenta de que la herida era peor de lo que parecía por su aspecto. Dado que la bala era fácilmente accesible, no dudó en extraerla.

Para cuando Harry acabó de sacar la bala, que afortunadamente estaba intacta, y de limpiar la herida, Selwyn había regresado y Hans había vuelto a desmayarse.

Selwyn esterilizó rápidamente la aguja usando ginebra del aparador. Ginny aplicó el hechizo antiséptico y vendó la herida. A Harry lo sorprendió que Selwyn se hubiera acordado de comprar auténticas vendas y hasta una pomada.

Todos parecían exhaustos. Por primera vez desde que había empezado todo aquello, Harry se dio cuenta de lo solos y perdidos que estaban aquellos chicos .A pesar de que sólo sentía simpatía por algunos de ellos, sabía que todos ellos eran presa de un hombre maquiavélico y de su organización. Harry tenía que asegurarse de que Rosier era detenido, fuera como fuese.

Miró a Ginny. Estaba hecha polvo. Harry se sintió culpable de nuevo.

-Si se le queda paralizado el brazo -dijo Lucian, acercándose a Harry para llamar su atención-, tú ocuparás su lugar en la misión -esbozó una tensa sonrisa fingida-. Puede que después de todo sirvas para algo, Potter.

-¿Y qué pasa con Hans? -preguntó Harry cuando Lucian se disponía a darse la vuelta.

El otro fijó en él una mirada más reveladora que sus palabras.

-Cometió un error. Nos ha puesto a todos en peligro. Su destino aún no está decidido.

-En otras palabras -insistió Harry-, si sobrevive después de cumplir su cometido, lo matarás.

Todos los ojos se posaron en Lucian. Éste sonrió.

-¿No hemos aprendido nada sobre el respeto, amigo mío?

Harry sintió que de pronto comenzaban a dolerle la cabeza. Durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas, Lucian también aprendería muchas cosas y, con un poco de suerte, sobreviviría para extraer cierta sabiduría de la experiencia.

* * *

-¿Y si tienen un sistema secundario que no conoces y se activa la alarma? -preguntó Harry tras escuchar las explicaciones de Hans acerca del sistema de seguridad electrónica del objetivo. Harry seguía sin tener información precisa sobre cuál era el objetivo. Los planos no revelaban casi nada: podían ser de cualquier edificio grande, en cualquier parte.

-No pueden haberlo ocultado -insistió Hans-. No hay nada invisible si uno sabe dónde buscar.

Hans parecía cansado. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el intenso dolor que sin duda lo atormentaba. Después de que Harry le extrajera la bala, había dormido durante horas. Nada más despertar, justo después del anochecer, Lucian le había exigido que volviera al trabajo. Al hacerse evidente que el chico no podía mover el brazo derecho, Lucian había ordenado que enseñara a Harry a manejar el programa de la computadora, lo cual era de vital importancia para completar la misión. El golpe había sido planeado por entero contando con la habilidad de Hans para permitirles entrar y salir sin ser detectados. Y ellos no contaban con que Harry supiera de computadoras.

Hans miró a su alrededor a hurtadillas y se inclinó ligeramente hacia Harry.

-Mira, si tú te encargas de esto, yo soy hombre muerto.

Un miedo sin resquicios observaba a Harry desde aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre. Harry alzó una ceja.

-Y, si no, ¿qué me pasará a mí? Hans apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué tal vamos? –Lucian se apartó de Selwyn y Ginny, con las que había estado hablando, y se acercó a los dos hombres como si de pronto hubiera notado que cambiaban de tema.

Harry sintió la mirada intensa de Hans clavada en él. -No sé -dijo-. Manejar el programa es fácil, pero ,teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo del que disponemos para prepararnos, no sé si podré retener todas las soluciones a los problemas que puedan surgir.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Lucian, impaciente. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo digo que necesitamos a Hans durante la misión. Puede mirar por encima de mi hombro y dirigirme. La ira crispó los rasgos de Lucian.

-Estás demostrando ser una auténtica decepción, Potter. Harry sonrió.

-Nadie conoce mejor que Hans este programa - contestó-. Él lo diseñó -se reclinó en la silla y dobló los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que estás buscando una razón para sentirte decepcionado. Así tendrás un motivo para librarte de mí.

Selwyn y Ginny habían dejado de hablar y escuchaban la tensa conversación. En la frente de Lucian había empezado a hincharse una vena.

-Esta parte de la misión es esencial -replicó Lucian-. No hay alternativa. Si, debido a una infección o a cualquier otra complicación, Hans no puede dirigirte, debemos estar preparados. ¿No entiendes que es vital reducir los riesgos al mínimo?

Harry lo entendía perfectamente. Se levantó y se acercó a Lucian.

-Si de pronto soy tan importante para la misión, ¿por qué no me dices cuál es el objetivo?

Necesitaba aquella información. Tenía que informar a Raffy mientras aún hubiera tiempo. Lucian se limitó a mirarlo con desdén.

-Serás informado mañana a mediodía, antes de que nos vayamos.

Eso no le servía. De ningún modo. Tenía que saberlo de inmediato. Alzó las manos y se apartó de la mesa y de Hans.

-Olvídalo. Si no confías en mí ahora, me largo. Que se ocupe Owen. De todos modos, lo único que hace es esperar detrás del volante.

-¡Eh, tú! -gritó Owen, levantándose del sofá y acercándose a él-. Lo mío es el volante y vigilar. Estoy dispuesto a todo, pero no pienso ocuparme de eso.

Lucian seguía observando a Harry con un brillo demente en la mirada. Saltaba a la vista que le costaba refrenarse. Tenía ganas de matar a Harry. Sin embargo, su voz sonó extrañamente apacible.

-Dénos un momento.

La habitación se vació inmediatamente. Ginny miró a Harry mientras Selwyn y ella bajaban hacia el sótano. Apenas le había dirigido la palabra desde que salieran del hotel. Tenían que hablar de lo de la noche anterior.

Lucian se acercó al otro lado de la habitación y se sentó en la silla que Ginny había dejado libre. Le indicó a Harry que tomara la otra.

-No me fío de ti, Potter -dijo con franqueza.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco me fío de ti.

-Pero -prosiguió Lucian- el equipo te necesita. Por ahora -añadió intencionadamente-. Puesto que Ginny confía en ti e incluso se mostró dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por ti, yo también estoy dispuesto a asumir el riesgo.

Harry no creía que Bole fuera capaz de hacerle daño a Ginny, al menos físicamente. La quería demasiado. Pero aprovecharía cualquier cosa negativa que pudiera averiguar sobre Harry. La utilizaría para obligar a Ginny a obedecerlo. «Tenemos un trato». Ginny y Bole habían llegado a un acuerdo. Harry tenía la sensación de que todo giraba en torno a él. Pero no era tan tonto como para creer que Ginny estaba a salvo sólo porque Bole se había encaprichado de ella. Evan Rosier, tenía la última palabra. Y a pesar de que la ASMM había permitido que Bole saliera vivo de su último atentado, lo más probable era que todo el equipo pereciera. Después de cumplir su cometido, serían eliminados.

-Ya era hora -respondió Harry-. La confianza sube la moral -añadió jovialmente.

Bole no parecía divertido, pero continuó.

-Mañana a mediodía se celebrará un funeral conmemorativo a los heroes del tres de mayo, en St. Botolph Aldgate, (N/A: 1) Inmediatamente después del servicio religioso tendrá lugar un banquete en un hotel cercano para los invitados más importantes. Nuestro objetivo es el salón de actos. La misión de mañana es importante por muchas razones. Tendremos en primera fila a un espectador muy especial.

Eso significaba que Rosier estaría allí.

Harry tragó saliva.

La aparición de Rosier era lo que estaban esperando. Ello suponía que tendrían que seguir adelante con la farsa hasta el último momento.

-El sistema de seguridad de esos planos parece muy sofisticado para ser de un hotel -comentó Harry, intentando sonsacar a Lucian.

Lucian se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Han aumentado las medidas de seguridad para la recepción. No quieren arriesgarse.

-El objetivo es uno de los invitados extranjeros - aventuró Harry. Lucian sonrió con satisfacción.

-El objetivo es alguien muy cercano al primer ministro que está pasando secretos de estado al archienemigo de este país. Alguien que se aprovecha de secretos revelados en la más estricta intimidad.

Harry se quedó inmóvil. Lucian no podía estar insinuando que...

-Nuestro objetivo es la Primera Dama.

Un chorro de agua fría recorrió a Harry: Hestia Jones, la esposa de Kingsley era el objetivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La medianoche había pasado y Ginny seguía sin poder dormir. Pero no daba vueltas en la cama. Yacía perfectamente quieta, intentando controlar su respiración. Harry tampoco podía dormir. Pero fingía hacerlo, igual que ella.

Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza y procuró mantener a raya la oleada de recuerdos que se agolpaba en su cabeza. Se ponía furiosa cada vez que aquellas imágenes chocaban entre sí. Ignoraba qué significaba todo aquello. Cuando creía estar a punto de entender quién era exactamente, todo se volvía más confuso. Sólo había una cosa de la que estaba segura: no podía fiarse de nadie, ni siquiera de Harry. Todos le habían mentido y traicionado de un modo u otro. Estaba completamente segura.

Pero la de Harry era la traición más dolorosa. Todas las fibras de su ser gritaban al recordar el dolor pasado, un dolor que no lograba precisar del todo.

Intentó relajarse y ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos. Tenía que cumplir con su misión. Nada ni nadie podría detenerla. El recuerdo de la noche anterior se filtró por el muro que había creado alrededor de su mente. La sensación debilitó su resolución, le dio ganas de extender la mano y tocar al hombre tendido a su lado. Pero no podía permitirse confiar en él. Sabía que la había traicionado de algún modo, a pesar de que era dueño de su corazón. Ella lo amaba. No cabía duda.

Enamorarse de un hombre en el que no podía confiar, ese parecía su destino. Lucian le había contado lo que había hecho. Seguía sin fiarse de Harry, así que le había ofrecido un señuelo, le había tendido una trampa para ver si los traicionaba. Ginny daba gracias a Merlín porque, al parecer, Harry no pensaba hacer nada con aquella información. A la mañana siguiente sería ya demasiado tarde. Bole no los perdería de vista ni un instante durante las horas anteriores a la misión.

A pesar de su convencimiento de que Harry la había traicionado profundamente, Ginny deseaba que Lucian estuviera equivocado. No quería que Harry muriera. Tal vez Harry la hubiera traicionado en el pasado, pero no era un traidor. Harry no pondría en peligro la vida de ella.

No bien había formulado Ginny esa idea cuando Harry se movió. Se sentó y esperó a ver si ella se movía. Ginny sintió que se le encogía el corazón. «Merlín, no dejes que lo haga». Se quedó totalmente quieta, esperando, aguzando el oído.

Harry se vistió sigilosamente sin encender la luz y salió del dormitorio. A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, Ginny se dio cuenta de que se paraba en la puerta para mirarla. Luego, él se fue.

Y toda esperanza se desvaneció con él.

.-.-.-.-.-

Harry salió a la oscuridad y escudriñó los alrededores. Localizó el todoterreno de Raffy un par de casas más abajo. Echó a andar en esa dirección, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos y la música que salían de un par de casas donde se estaba celebrando alguna fiesta.

Raffy lo vio y salió a la acera. Cruzaron tranquilamente la franja de césped más cercana y entraron en el jardín trasero de la casa vecina. Las densas nubes proporcionaban Una oscuridad casi completa. Harry se alegraba de ello. Salir a escondidas de la casa era un peligro en sí mismo. No podía arriesgarse además a que lo sorprendieran hablando con Raffy. Pero tenía que contarle lo que Lucian le había dicho.

Raffy se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y esperó a que él se acercara.

-¿Qué tienes? -Harry le resumió los detalles del atentado del día siguiente-.

-Es una broma, ¿no?

-A Kingsley le va a dar un ataque .Tendrá que notificárselo al Cuartel de Aurores.

-Te juro que lo mandaría todo al infierno ahora mismo -dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado-. Pero Rosier en persona estará allí -suspiró-. Aun así, hay algo que no acaba de encajar.

-Entonces, ¿no estás seguro?

-Me lo dijo el propio Lucian, pero el sistema de seguridad de los planos que he visto me parece demasiado sofisticado. Sin embargo, si queremos a Rosier, tendremos que seguirles el juego hasta el final y comprobar si Bole me ha dicho la verdad.

-¿Y Ginny? -preguntó Raffy-. ¿Eso está bajo control?

-Sí, yo me ocupo de Ginny.

-Por cierto -dijo ella-, sobre esa cuenta bancaria. Rosier transfiere dinero a un banco de aquí, para costear los gastos del grupo. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Me lo imaginaba. Alguien tenía que estar financiándolos.

Ella se alejó sin decir nada. Harry miró calle abajo, hacia la casa en la que dormía Gin. Ahora sólo tenía que volver a entrar sin que lo vieran.

Ginny se deslizó rápidamente entre las sombras. No se había quedado a oír las palabras de despedida entre Harry y la mujer. En su pecho ardían el desengaño y la rabia. Había confiado en Harry. Se había jugado la vida por él para que fuera admitido en el equipo. Había cometido un error.

Una grieta se abrió en su corazón cuando volvió corriendo a su habitación, antes de que regresara Harry. En su cabeza se agolpaban ideas confusas. Él era un traidor, pero una parte de ella se negaba a admitirlo. Lo había escuchado con sus propios oídos. El Cuartel de Aurores, Harry era una especie de agente gubernamental encubierto. Uno de ésos que pensaban que la ASMM era el enemigo.

Algo oscuro e inaprensible se agitó dentro de ella. Intentó ahuyentarlo. También lo había oído decir a Harry que él se ocuparía de ella. Una mezcla de dolor y miedo empezó a extenderse por sus venas. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Ginny deseaba desesperadamente que nada de aquello fuera cierto. Pero lo era. Era absurdo seguir negándolo.

Harry era un traidor.

Ginny empezó a quitarse la ropa antes de acabar de subir las escaleras. La tiró al suelo, se deslizó de nuevo en la cama y procuró aquietar su respiración agitada. Harry no debía darse cuenta de que no estaba dormida. No debía sospechar que sabía la verdad.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, se puso tensa cuando él entró sigilosamente en la habitación. Se sorprendió conteniendo la respiración mientras Harry se quitaba la ropa, prenda a prenda. Luego él se metió en la cama, a su lado. Ginny se recordó que debía respirar. Los brazos de Harry la rodearon y ella procuró relajarse. Harry la apretó contra su pecho. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó refrenar las emociones que la embargaban de pronto.

Merlín, no podía llorar en ese momento. Él se daría cuenta de que algo iba mal. Ella debía distraerse, pensar en otra cosa. Se acurrucó en los brazos de Harry y fingió despertarse.

-Mmm -ronroneó, moviéndose contra él y sintiendo que el cuerpo de Harry reaccionaba al instante.

-Mmm -murmuró él junto a su oído.

Se le encogió el corazón al pensar que, al día siguiente, él podía resultar herido. No podía soportarlo. Lo quería...

Pero era un traidor.

-Bésame -le ordenó con labios temblorosos.

Él la besó larga y apasionadamente, como sólo Harry Potter podía hacerlo. Nadie la tocaba como Harry. Esa noche, la tocaría por última vez .A pesar de que no lograba recordarlo, Ginny estaba segura de que la había traicionado ya antes.

Y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Harry estaría esperando su informe. Pero eso podía esperar unas horas más. Harry se hundió dentro de ella, desterrando todo pensamiento de su mente. Ella lo quería y deseaba pasar una última noche con él.

Mucho más tarde, saciada por el placer y emocionalmente exhausta por las dolorosas revelaciones de esa noche, Ginny se quedó dormida. Tuvo sueños agitados. Soñó con Harry... y con otra mujer... Con una mujer que parecía ella, pero que no lo era. ¿o talvez si?. Harry le susurraba dulces palabras, le decía que la echaba de menos. Que no sabía cuánto. Le juraba amor eterno y le decia suavemente a su oído que él sería su Romeo.

Ginny se despertó sobresaltada justo antes del amanecer. Aguzó el oído, perfectamente quieta. La respiración profunda y regular de Harry, el latido firme de su corazón, la fuerza de sus brazos en torno a ella... Y entonces Ginny lo comprendió todo.

Su nombre clave era Kat (gata). Y la habían hechizado para infiltrarse en la ASMM, y detener de una vez por todas a Evan Rosier. Y su detonante era una sola palabra, un nombre código, dicho de los labios de un solo hombre. Su Romeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A1: Para más información visiten St Botolph's Alégate, en wikipedia. Es una hermosa iglesia en Londres.


	7. ¿Mision Cumplida?

Gracias por sus reviews a: macaen, J0r, Geila Potter-Wesley, Fatty73, jessi-k, ghysella potter, zafiro potter y a diminuta. Especialmente a ginny.holly.weasley. por estar al pendiente del fic.

Tambien a todos los que a lo largo del fic me dejaron reviews. ¡muchas gracias!.

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

Mucho más tarde, saciada por el placer y emocionalmente exhausta por las dolorosas revelaciones de esa noche, Ginny se quedó dormida. Tuvo sueños agitados. Soñó con Harry... y con otra mujer... Con una mujer que parecía ella, pero que no lo era. Harry le susurraba dulces palabras, le decía que la echaba de menos. Que no sabía cuánto. Le juraba amor eterno y le decia suavemente a su oído que él sería su Romeo.

Ginny se despertó sobresaltada justo antes del amanecer. Aguzó el oído, perfectamente quieta. La respiración profunda y regular de Harry, el latido firme de su corazón, la fuerza de sus brazos en torno a ella... Y entonces Ginny lo comprendió todo.

Su nombre clave era Kat (gata). Y la habían hechizado para infiltrarse en la ASMM, y detener de una vez por todas a Evan Rosier. Y su detonante era una sola palabra, un nombre código, dicho de los labios de un solo hombre. Su Romeo.

* * *

No existe el amor entre dos personas, sino el complemento de una misma alma.

* * *

**7 ¿Misión Cumplida?**

Lucian Bole se paseaba de un lado a otro como una serpiente enjaulada. Estaba nervioso.

Harry lo observaba atentamente, pero Bole evitaba mirarlo. Harry tenía un mal presentimiento. Miró a Ginny desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ella parecía otra vez distante y preocupada. En las últimas veinticuatro horas, sólo la había sentido cercana mientras hacían el amor. E incluso entonces había sentido en ella cierta tristeza. Harry no lograba sacudirse la impresión de que algo angustiaba a Ginny. Imaginaba que se debía al hechizo de memoria. Pero tal vez fuera que, al hacer el amor, se habían despertado en ella viejas angustias e inseguridades. Quizá había recordado lo suficiente como para saber que Harry la había traicionado. Fuera lo que fuese, ella se negaba a hablar del asunto. No hablaba de nada, salvo de la misión.

-Vamos a repasarlo una última vez -ordenó Lucian Bole-. No puede haber errores.

Sobre la mesa había esparcidos recipientes de comida rápida y envoltorios vacíos. Harry apartó los restos de su desayuno, que apenas había tocado, y cerró la laptop. Hans no se molestó en levantarse del sofá. Esa mañana, el chico parecía un muerto viviente. Tenía la cara pálida y jalada. Seguramente necesitaba antibióticos, por no decir un medimago. Su brazo seguía paralizado. Si la fiebre empeoraba, tal vez no pudiera ayudar a Harry, pero ése no era el verdadero problema. Harry conocía el sistema al dedillo, por lo menos para aquella misión.

De todos modos, la misión no iba a completarse. A esas horas, todo un escuadrón de fuerzas de especialistas Aurores habría tomado posiciones en el hotel. El equipo de Bole no tenía ni una sola posibilidad de éxito. En cuanto apareciera Evan Rosier, se acabaría todo.

Selwyn salió de su sótano con una sonrisa macabra, la clase de sonrisa de alguien que acaba de hacer algo malo. Puso dos maletas metálicas sobre la mesa y las abrió, revisó su contenido y le dijo a Bole:

-Estoy lista -cerró las maletas y aguardó, expectante. Bole se volvió hacia Ginny.

-He seleccionado una ubicación principal y cuatro secundarias -dijo loca explosiva de Selwyn con mirada vacía y expresión ilegible-. La primera explosión tendrá lugar detrás del altar para desatar el pánico y desviar la atención del peligro real -Harry se puso rígido. Miró a Ginny y a Bole mientras ella proseguía sin vacilar, como si planear la muerte de incontables personas fuera un asunto sin importancia.

-Unos cuantos morirán en la primera explosión -dijo ella sin emoción-. Pero la mayoría sólo quedarán aturdidos. Intentarán huir, pero sólo pasarán cinco segundos antes de que estallen los dispositivos secundarios. Cada uno de ellos está colocado estratégicamente. La fuerza de la explosión destruirá los soportes y el muro exterior hasta varios metros de altura a cada lado. La cúpula se derrumbará al instante, matando a todo el que haya sobrevivido a la detonación y al consiguiente caos. Lucian sonrió.

-Perfecto.

-Esperen -dijo Harry ásperamente. Su corazón bombeaba adrenalina a toda máquina-. Creía que iba a ser en un hotel -señaló los planos que había en la pantalla de la laptop, delante de él-. Éstos no son los planos de una iglesia.

Hans apenas se incorporó en en sofá –habías dicho que era un hotel- fulminaba a Bole con la mirada.

-porque no mejor te callas- sin previo aviso Lucian sacó su arma muggle y le pegó dos tiros en el pecho a Hans.

Ginny se levantó de un salto y su silla cayó al suelo.

-No hacía falta que hicieras eso -dijo con ferocidad-. No tenías por qué matarlo.

-Había cumplido su cometido -dejando a un lado su arma, Lucian se volvió hacia Harry-. Para contestar a tu pregunta, ha habido un cambio de planes -mirando a Owen, añadió-: Nos vamos ya.

Harry pensó en sacar su varita y ponerle fin a aquello inmediatamente, pero sabía que sería un error. Tenía que cumplir sus órdenes. Miró a Ginny, que seguía observando con ira a Lucian. Lo que tenía que hacer era quedarse junto a ella.

Selwyn y Owen se llevaron las maletas, seguramente para cargarlas en uno de los todoterrenos, mientras Lucian desaparecía en el patio. Harry aprovechó la que seguramente sería la única ocasión que tendría de estar a solas con Ginny.

-Esto no está bien -dijo, infundiendo a su voz un tono de desesperación, y miró a Hans-. Hans no tendría que haber muerto.

Ginny se abrochó un cinturón de herramientas negro alrededor de la cintura. El cinturón contenía los instrumentos que necesitaría para colocar los dispositivos en su lugar. Iban todos vestidos con pantalones, botas y camisetas de manga larga negras. Los pasamontañas se los pondrían más tarde.

-Era lo mejor para el equipo -dijo ella sin mirarlo-. Si no, Lucian no lo habría hecho.

La mandíbula de Harry se tensó. La que hablaba no era la verdadera Ginny. A Harry no le gustaba nada aquello. Ella había arriesgado su vida para salvar al guardia de seguridad en su misión en el edificio de la IBM, y de pronto la muerte de Hans era «lo mejor para el equipo». Quizá hubiera perdido su mente, trastornada por un maldito hechizo experimental. Harry pensó en las píldoras que le había dado Remus, pero desechó rápidamente la idea. Era demasiado arriesgado.

-No puedo creer que pienses así -murmuró él. Aquello había ido demasiado lejos.

Ella puso el seguro de su arma, su varita escondida en su antebrazo y alzó la mirada hacia él con ojos tan vacíos que él apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-Puede que no me conozcas tan bien como crees, Harry.

Occlumancia. Ginny había usado oclumancia con él. No pudo ver nada en sus ojos.

Avanzaban hacia Londres. Ginny conducía el todoterreno. Lucian iba sentado atrás y Harry junto a Ginny. Selwyn y Owen iban tras ellos, en el otro todoterreno.

Los años de experiencia habían afinado el instinto de Harry: el súbito cambio de planes. El asesinato de Hans. Las señales de la carretera mientras se acercaban a Londres. Todo estaba mal.

Las iglesias no tenían sofisticados sistemas de seguridad electrónicos. Estaba claro que, esta vez, no habían necesitado a Hans. Todo el asunto de su herida y su importancia para la misión había sido una farsa para engañar a Harry, para hacerle creer que al fin lo habían admitido. Harry se preguntaba si Ginny lo sabía desde el principio y si Bole era consciente de que, aunque tuvieran éxito, iban a morir todos. Rosier no dejaría ningún cabo suelto, a menos que le conviniera.

Si no necesitaban a Hans, tampoco lo necesitaban a él. Por eso Bole se había sentado en el asiento de atrás. Quería vigilar a Harry. Ginny tomó la salida hacia la avenida. ¿Por qué tomar una ruta indirecta?

Harry resistió el impulso de mirar hacia atrás, el hechizo hipersensorial no era su fuerte. Raffy debía de estar tras ellos, en alguna parte, informando del cambio de ruta. Era más que probable que también estuviera siguiéndolos alguien de los aurores. Aun así, algo seguía inquietando a Harry.

En el último instante, Ginny se desvió hacia el estacionamiento de un hotel de lujo situado a unas pocas calles de la avenida Westmister.

-¿Por qué paramos aquí? -la voz de Harry sonó alta y áspera tras largos minutos de tenso silencio.

Ginny lo miró mientras detenía el motor.

-Sólo por precaución, James ya sabes cómo es esto.

Él la agarró de la mano cuando Ginny se disponía a salir. Lucian ya estaba fuera del coche, junto a la puerta de Harry. Éste miró directamente a Ginny a los ojos, deseando que viera hasta qué punto estaba preocupado.

-Sí, yo sé cómo es esto. ¿Y tú?

-Tranquilízate, Potter -dijo ella con expresión vacía-. La confianza es esencial. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Ginny salió del carro y cerró la puerta de golpe. La respiración de Harry se duplicó. Lucian dio unos golpes en su ventanilla. Harry procuró retomar su papel y salió del vehículo. Miró fijamente a Bole.

-Esto es una mentira. Tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué no me liquidaste en la casa, igual que a Hans? ¿A qué vienen estos juegos?.

-Tienes un papel que cumplir, Potter, ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta? – Lucian inclinó la cabeza hacia la entrada lateral por la que Ginny había desaparecido ya-.Vamos.

Dentro del hotel llegaron a un vestuario que usaba el personal de cocina. Owen y Selwyn ya estaban allí. Un uniforme blanco cubría la ropa negra de Selwyn. Apareció un hombre que llevaba una plaquita con un nombre, delantal y sombrero de cocinero y que los condujo hasta un espacioso almacén. Una puerta trasera de descarga permanecía abierta. Junto a ella había estacionado un camión con el logotipo del hotel pintado a ambos lados.

El empleado del hotel asintió con la cabeza y desapareció. Owen abrió las puertas traseras del camión y Selwyn subió a él, seguida de Ginny. Bole empujó a Harry al interior.

Selwyn se puso un gorro de cocinero idéntico al que llevaba el empleado del hotel y se deslizó detrás del volante. Harry y los demás permanecieron escondidos en la zona de carga del camión.

Mientras la loca de los explosivos se alejaba del edificio, Harry se fijó en las dos maletas metálicas que había en el suelo. Una creciente sensación de temor le dificultaba la respiración.

-Las otras eran señuelos -le dijo Bole, advirtiendo la dirección de su mirada-. Mantendrán a tus amigos ocupados durante un rato, porque parecen auténticos y llevan un reloj conectado -sacudió la cabeza mirando a Harry-. No creerías que éramos tan estúpidos como para no tomar precauciones, ¿verdad?

Sí, lo había creído. Harry había dado por sentado que, dado que en el golpe a la IBM no habían utilizado señuelos, en éste tampoco lo harían.

Gran error. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que, si Rorier pensaba hacer acto de presencia, se tomarían medidas de seguridad extraordinarias. Owen se pasó al asiento del pasajero, al lado de Selwyn, y le dio unas indicaciones.

-Tu gente y tú pensaban que estaban alertados? -dijo Bole con una supremacía que a Malfoy le daría envidia-. Pero nunca confié en ti, Harry Potter.

-¿Cómo me descubriste? -preguntó Harry-.

-La cuestión no es cómo, sino gracias a quién.

Harry parpadeó. Su mirada buscó al instante a Ginny, que apartó los ojos sin inmutarse.

-Ella te siguió anoche. Me lo contó todo -Bole se rió secamente.

Harry se negaba a creer que Ginny lo hubiera delatado. Tenía que haber una explicación. Tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo de emoción en la garganta. Tenía que concentrarse. Procuró despejar su mente de todo, salvo del deseo ardiente de vengarse de Lucian.

-Esto no se ha acabado aún -le dijo con odio.

Lucian se echó a reír.

-Te equivocas, amigo mío -Las manos de Ginny se movieron sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre la varita que el pelinegro llevaba en su antebrazo. Ella arqueó una ceja y miró a Bole.

-Creo que has olvidado esto -sacó la varita y la lanzó al otro lado del camión.

Harry aguardaba intensamente el momento de mirar a los ojos a Ginny. Quería ver su expresión. Tratar de leer su mente de nuevo. Pero ella se apartó sin mirarlo. Harry refrenó las palabras que quería decirle. No podía delatarla. Aunque ella lo hubiera traicionado, él no podía hacerle lo mismo a ella. La Ginny que él había conocido nunca habría puesto en riesgo la vida de él para vengarse. Pero tal vez no conociera a aquella Ginny. Tal vez por eso ella lo había elegido a él para el perfil Romeo. Quizá había esperado estos años solo para vengarse. Harry apartó la mirada de ella. No podía creerlo.

Habían salido de la calle, pero Harry no podía ver dónde estaban porque no había ventanas en la zona de carga. Selwyn condujo el furgón alrededor de lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento y se detuvo junto a una puerta. Un lavacarros..

Mientras se sucedían las distintas fases del sistema automático, Selwyn se apartó del asiento del conductor y se quitó el uniforme blanco y el sombrero y abrió las maletas metálicas. Ella le hizo una seña a Bole, confirmándole que podían seguir adelante.

Ginny permanecía sentada solemnemente, sin decir una palabra, procurando no mirar a Harry. Éste fijó su atención en Bole y pensó en abalanzarse sobre él. Sabía que podía vencerlo, pero no quería arriesgarse a que Gin resultara herida en la lucha que se desencadenaría.

Harry empezó a preguntarse cuánto tardarían Raffy y los aurores en darse cuenta de que se habían ido. Raffy llamaría a Malory. Los aurores perderían un tiempo precioso en desactivar los señuelos del hotel, mientras generaban barreras antimuggles. Mientras el lavacarros completaba su ciclo, Harry comprendió cuál era el objetivo de aquella aparente pérdida de tiempo. Acababan de quitar el logotipo del camión. Cuando salieron del túnel, Bole confirmó sus sospechas.

-Este furgón fue especialmente preparado utilizando una pintura que se quita con agua a alta presión. Así que, ya ves, aunque hubiera seguido lloviendo, no habría pasado nada. Impresionante, ¿no crees?. Además si no servía, Ginny es maravillosa con la varita, un simple hechizo de pintura.

-Lástima que el cerebro de la operación no seas tú -comentó Harry. La mirada asesina que le lanzó Bole lo convenció de que tenía razón. Lucian Bole era listo, calculador incluso, pero no era tan bueno. Aún no. Y, si Harry se salía con la suya, nunca lo sería.

- Como he dicho antes -añadió-, esto no ha acabado aún.

Lucian se reclinó contra la pared del camión mientras éste volvía a incorporarse al escaso tráfico. A aquellas horas de la mañana, un domingo, la mayoría de la gente estaba o en casa o en la iglesia.

-Permíteme decirte hasta qué punto se ha acabado –dijo Bole con arrogancia.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Tú mismo.

Ginny miraba fijamente hacia delante, procurando ignorar por completo la conversación. Harry quería pensar que saldría en su defensa antes de que todo aquello acabara, pero no podía estar seguro. Deseaba creer que lo que ella le había dicho poco antes acerca de que la confianza era esencial era su modo de decirle que lo tenía todo bajo control. Pero de eso tampoco podía estar seguro. Si el maldito hechizo no hubiera causado tal desorden en su cabeza, los dolores de cabeza, la confusión, todo aquello, habría confiado en ella. Pero, tal y como estaban las cosas, no podía contar con Gin. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era ella la que lo había delatado.

Entonces recordó su desesperación, la tristeza que había notado mientras hacían el amor. Otra cosa que había pasado por alto .Todos los signos de advertencia estaban allí.

-Crees tener un as en la manga -comenzó a decir Bole, lleno de satisfacción-. Pero te equivocas -se agarró con una mano la muñeca que sostenía la varita con la que apuntaba a Harry, apoyada sobre la rodilla flexionada, y continuó-. Verás, dejamos que tu amiguita... - su frente se frunció-. Raffy, creo que se llama... Dejamos que volviera a su automovil y se pusiera en contacto con tu gente antes de que yo personalmente me ocupara de ella.

La rabia y el miedo se extendieron al mismo tiempo por el pecho de Harry.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó, levantándos.

Bole lo golpeó en la frente herida. El dolor le penetró el cráneo, pero Harry lo ignoró.

-Siéntate…

Harry apretó los dientes para reprimir la rabia que lo consumía. Forzándose a obedecer a Bole, se sentó.

-¿Qué has hecho con Raffy, maldito...?

-No la ha matado -dijo Ginny de repente, con una nota de desesperación en la voz.

-Aún -añadió Bole.

-¿Dónde está? -Harry tenía que saberlo. Debía encontrar un modo de ayudar a Raffy. La sangre le chorreaba sobre el ojo. Se la quitó con los dedos. Ya no sentía dolor. No sentía nada, más que sed de venganza. Lucian Bole era hombre muerto.

-Digamos que está bien amordazada –Bole sonrió. No podíamos arriesgarnos a dejar pruebas, así que pusimos una de las bombas de Selwyn en el taller. No dejará ni el polvo -antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, Bole retomó su arrogante monólogo.

-Ah, tu amiga Raffy -sonrió maliciosamente-. Unos ojos preciosos -suspiró con melancolía-. Está en el taller, esperando los fuegos artificiales -comprobó su reloj-. En menos de una hora, comprobará las extraordinarias dotes de Selwyn.

Harry miró directamente a los ojos de Bole y sonrió.

-ella te matará…-

-¿de que hablas? Ella estará demasiado ocupada observando la cuenta atrás del reloj, contando los minutos y los segundos hasta que... ¡BUM! -Bole levantó los brazos y se echó a reír mientras Harry lo miraba con odio-. ¿Y a ti qué más te da, Potter? Cuando eso ocurra, tú ya estarás muerto.

El camión se detuvo en el estacionamiento de servicio. El estacioneminto principal estaba aún casi vacío. Ginny miró su reloj. Media hora después, aquel mismo lugar estaría atestado de visitantes habituales y turistas.

Tenía que concentrarse. Era el único modo de cumplir con su deber. No podía mirar a Harry. Estaría perdida si lo hacía.

Él se lo había buscado. No se podía tolerar a los traidores bajo ninguna circunstancias. Ella lo sabía por experiencia.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. No podía permitir que sus pensamientos vagaran ni un instante. Sus emociones se habían cerrado horas antes. Ahora funcionaba únicamente por instinto.

Tenía una misión que cumplir. Nada iba a detenerla.

Selwyn se puso el pasamontañas.

-¿Lista?

Ginny asintió con al cabeza.

-Hagámoslo.

Cuando se levantó para deslizarse entre los asientos, Harry la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Suéltala -ordenó Bole, mostrando su varita.

Harry ignoró a Bole y, agarrando a Ginny de la nuca, la obligó a mirarlo.

-Ginny, estaré esperando a que vengas a rescatarme - la besó con una intensidad que la dejó sin aliento y luego la soltó. Ginny se alejó de él, tambaleándose, y sintió de pronto la piel húmeda por el sudor. Al pasar entre los asientos, oyó un puñetazo y el subsiguiente gemido de Harry. Apretó los dientes y miró hacia atrás una última vez. Él la miró fijamente.

-No contengas el aliento, Potter -le dijo ella-. Cuesta ganar. Deberías recordarlo.

* * *

Fuera del camión, Ginny se puso su pasamontañas y tomó una de las maletas metálicas de Selwyn. Sin decir nada, las dos se escabulleron entre la gruesa arboleda.

No sólo le habían dado a Harry una información errónea acerca del hotel. La de la iglesia también era un señuelo. Sí, había una ceremonia conmemorativa a los caídos de la batalla de Hogwarts en otro sitio, a la que asistiría la esposa de Kingsley. Pero ésta no era su objetivo.

Su objetivo era el primer ministro muggle. Ese día, a las doce, asistiría al funeral de un mago amigo suyo. Habría pocas medidas de seguridad. El ministro acudiría acompañado únicamente por sus guardaespaldas. Sería un blanco fácil. Y crearía una catástrofe y posible guerra con los muggles.

Ginny no sabía por qué era el ministro muggle era el objetivo de la misión. Suponía que se debía a que era un enemigo personal de Rosier. El asesinato del ministro era el motivo de la esperada aparición de Rosier.

Dentro de las maletas metálicas había una sofisticada videocámara muggle. Una vez colocada junto a la entrada de la capilla, Rosier podría presenciarlo todo desde la seguridad del camión.

Urnas sobre pedestales de piedra, rebosantes de flores blancas, marcaban la entrada al hotel. Selwyn y Ginny se movían a lo largo del perímetro, manteniéndose cuidadosamente entre las sombras de los arbustos y los árboles. Ginny vislumbró una espléndida fuente y un estanque en el que se alzaba una estatua de una mujer con un niño en brazos. Apartó la mirada, rechazando limagen de ella misma abrazando a una bebé.

Ella ya no era sentimental. Era una mujer con una misión. Pero de todos modos empezó a pensar.

Entraron en la capilla y Ginny se puso de inmediato manos a la obra. Los minutos pasaban volando mientras colocaba las cargas explosivas. Selwyn, en tanto, iba montando estratégicamente la cámara. Tenían sólo quince minutos para completar su tarea.

Ginny permanecía ciega a la espléndida arquitectura y a la deslumbrante belleza que la rodeaba mientras se desplazaba de un punto a otro. Podía haber conectado las cargas con los ojos cerrados y una mano atada a la espalda. Era todo tan sencillo, tan elegantemente sencillo... ¿Dónde ella había aprendido a usar estos chismes muggles? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Igual, nadie se daría cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde...

Les quedaban aún tres minutos cuando salieron de la capilla y regresaron entre los árboles. Ginny se quedó paralizada cuando un sacerdote se detuvo un instante para admirar la estatua de la mujer. Selwyn gruñó y le dio un empujón en la espalda. Ginny señaló al cura. Selwyn inclinó la cabeza, comprendiendo.

Durante un minuto que fue el más largo de la vida de Ginny, esperaron a que el hombre siguiera adelante. El más ligero crujir de una hoja caída o el roce de suelas de goma sobre la hierba perfectamente recortada sería un desastre. Ginny no quería que el cura muriera. Cuando el hombre al fin pasó de largo, Ginny dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

-Todo despejado -musitó, y echó a andar hacia delante.

-Espera un momento.

Al darse la vuelta, Ginny se topó con la punta de la varita de Selwyn. Por alguna razón, no se sorprendió.

-Lo siento, Ginevra, pero aunque Lucian se fíe de ti, yo no.

* * *

Un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta trasera del camión. Owen miró por el retrovisor lateral.

-Es el coche de Rosier. Dos de sus gorilas llevan armas muggles.

-Déjalo entrar -ordenó Lucian. Owen saltó del asiento del conductor y se acercó a la parte de atrás del camión. Desde el exterior las abrió de par en par.

Harry alzó la mirada y miró fijamente a Evan Rosier. Deseaba que Bole no le hubiera atado magicamente las manos a la espalda. Nada le habría gustado más que abalanzarse sobre aquel bastardo y tirarlo al suelo, donde le correspondía estar a una serpiente como él.

En el fondo de su mente, se preguntaba si Malory y Kingsley descubrirían lo que había ocurrido, si alguien se habría fijado en el camión y acudiría a detener aquella tragedia. Pero temía que eso no llegara a ocurrir. Su optimismo se había debilitado notablemente durante los minutos anteriores. Estaba claro que Ginny seguía pensando que era uno de ellos y que iba a servir de medio para destruir decenas de vidas.

Además de atarle las manos, Lucian lo había golpeado sin piedad. Harry había aguantado la paliza, pero estaba aturdido. No podía hacer nada por Ginny. Había fracasado en su misión. Y un montón de gente iba a morir por ello.

Rosier entró en el camión. Sus dos gorilas se quedaron fuera, junto al coche, vigilando.

-Así que éste es el espía -dijo Rosier, y, poniéndose en cuclillas, observó a Harry-. Me interesa muchísimo saber qué organización lo ha enviado. Estoy seguro de que no fueronlos aurores. Llevan mucho tiempo intentando infiltrarse en nuestra organización sin conseguirlo.

Harry no dijo nada. ¡por supuesto que eran loa aurores, maldito ignorante!

-Contéstale -ordenó Bole, alzando de nuevo la mano.

-Le diré quién me mandó -dijo Harry con voz ronca. Estaba seguro de que tenía rotas una o dos costillas más. Respiró cuidadosamente e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Rosier se inclinó hacia delante ligeramente.

-Estoy esperando.

Harry le escupió en la cara. Lo cual le costó caro. Cuando Bole acabó con él, Harry no podía sentarse. Estaba tumbado de lado y le dolían los brazos, de los que le habían tirado hacia atrás. Todo el cuerpo le palpitaba dolorosamente. Buen momento eligió para ser insolente, pero al menos le daría credibilidad a Rosier de ser de otra agencia, además de algunos minutos más de vida.

-Ya basta -la voz de Rosier-. La capilla se está llenando -dijo, señalando el monitor que Owen había colocado entre los dos asientos.

Harry se giró, gruñendo por el esfuerzo, para poder ver el monitor. Parejas y familias llenaban los bancos. Harry deseó gritar a Bole y a Rosier, decirles lo terrible que era todo aquello.

-Esperen –dijo Bole de repente.

Harry lo miró mientras Bole observaba de nuevo su reloj. Bole empezó a contar hacia atrás.

-Tres, dos, uno. ¡BUM! -sonrió a Harry-. Se acabó el taller -su sonrisa se hizo más amplia-. Se acabó

Raffy.

Harry se incorporó hasta sentarse. La rabia amortiguaba el dolor.

-Me las pagarás…

Rosier levantó una mano cuando Bole se disponía a golpear de nuevo a Harry.

-El sacerdote se está colocando en su sitio.

Harry sintió una náusea mientras veía al cura acercar se al altar.

-Cinco minutos -anunció Owen Wilson. Miró por la ventanilla-. Selwyn y Ginny ya tendrían que estar aquí. Bole señaló la puerta con la cabeza. -Ve a ver.

Rosier volvió a fijar su atención en Harry.

-Nadie puede detenernos, señor Potter. Nadie. Porque no dejamos pistas. Nuestra gente está preparada para morir por la causa. Reclutamos, golpeamos y luego desaparecemos sin dejar rastro -Rosier se encogió de hombros-. La estrategia perfecta.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Sé exactamente lo que quiere decir, pero ¿lo sabe él? -inclinó la cabeza señalando a Lucian-. ¿Sabe él que está a punto de morir por la causa?

La ira brilló en los ojos de Evan Rosier.

-Lucian es muy importante para nosotros. Ignoro qué está usted insinuando.

-Piénsalo, Bole -dijo Harry-.Aparte de ti, ¿quién sobrevivió a la otra misión en la que participaste? ¿Quién dio la orden de eliminar a Hans?

-¿Va todo bien, señor Rosier? -preguntó el más bajo de los dos gorilas, montándose en el asiento del conductor del camión.

Bole miró vacilante al recién llegado y luego a Harry.

-La ASMM me necesita. Yo no les he fallado, como les falló Hans. A él le faltaba concentración y disciplina.

-Exactamente, Lucian -dijo Rosier.

Harry se echó a reír y empezó a toser. Las costillas le dolían muchísimo.

-Sigue pensando así, Lucian -dijo imitando el tono de Rosier.

-Esto sólo es el principio, señor Potter -le dijo Rosier-. Tenemos muchos más planes. Planes que no puede usted ni imaginar.

Owen se acercó corriendo a la parte de atrás del furgón, con Selwyn.

-No encuentro a Ginny -dijo, jadeante.

-Perdió los nervios -dijo Selwyn, mirando a su alrededor como si temiera que Ginny saltara sobre ella desde la nada-. Esa zorra intentó matarme. Yo me limité a defenderme...

Rosier atajó sus palabras, fijando la mirada en el monitor.

-Es la hora.

Owen montó en el asiento del pasajero y ajustó rápidamente el monitor. Harry miró a Owen y a Selwyn y, luego, al monitor. Una nueva oleada de miedo se apoderó de él. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Ginny? ¿Y si Selwyn ya la había matado? Comenzó a retorcer las manos y a doblar las muñecas, intentando desatarse de las cuerdas unidas con magia.

Lucian comenzó a contar de nuevo hacia atrás.

-Diez, nueve, ocho... -Harry lo intentó con más fuerza- cinco, cuatro, tres...

Harry miró fijamente el monitor. La sangre y la emoción le nublaban la visión. Sin embargo, seguía viendo a la gente que estaba a punto de morir.

-¡Uno!

Harry contuvo el aliento.

Nada ocurrió.

-¿Qué es esto? -gritó Rosier.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Harry al contemplar la apacible escena que mostraba el monitor.

Una detonación amortiguada resonó en la parte frontal del camión. Owen se desplomó contra la puerta del pasajero al recibir un disparo certero en el cráneo. Los ojos de Bole se agrandaron.

-¿Qué hace?

El segundo disparo del matón de Rosier silenció a Lucian Bole para siempre. Selwyn, que fue la siguiente, se desplomó sobre el asfalto.

El gorila que esperaba fuera metió el cuerpo de Selwyn en el furgón, junto a Harry. Éste intentó apartarse cuando el matón extendió los brazos hacia él.

-Llévalo al automovil -ordenó Rosier, y se volvió hacia Harry-. Verá, señor Potter, pensamos mantenerlo vivo un poco más -inclinó la cabeza ligeramente-. En cuanto averigüemos para quién trabaja -puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry antes de que el matón lo arrastrara fuera del camión-.

-¡QUIETOS!

Ginny.

Lágrimas de alegría ardieron tras los ojos de Harry. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien.

-¡Mátala! -ordenó Rosier con voz salvaje.

-Yo no haría eso, si fuera tú -alguien montó una varita justo detrás del gorila más próximo a Ginny.

Las túnicas azules los delataban, Harry estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. ¡Había llegado la caballería!

El otro tipo que había llegado con Rosier fue obligado a salir del camión y a tirarse al suelo.

-Inmobilícenlos -ordenó otro auror.

-Te has hecho esperar -le dijo Harry a Ginny. Se alegraba tanto de verla que ya no lo preocupaba si estaba enfadada con él o no.

-Dijiste que viniera a rescatarte -ella se encogió de hombros y bajó la varita-. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Podías desatarme -sugirió Harry, ansioso por abrazarla.

Sin previo aviso, Rosier se lanzó sobre Ginny. Harry se abalanzó hacia él de cabeza, pero falló y cayó sobre el asfalto. Hizo una mueca de dolor y procuró levantarse tan rápido como pudo.

-Si alguien se mueve, la mato -Rosier se había apoderado de la varita de Ginny y la apuntaba con ella.

-Suéltala -dijo con aspereza-. Llévame a mí.

Un escuadrón entero de agentes aurores los había rodeado. Pero Rosier jugaba sucio. Se mantenía resguardado por las puertas abiertas del camión y tras el cuerpo de Ginny.

Rosier sonrió mirando a Harry.

-¿Por qué no me llevo a ambos? -señaló a uno de los aurores-. Dile que te suelte. Tú conducirás.

Harry le hizo una seña al auror quien lo desató.

-Listo -dijo.

Rosier sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Entra!

Ginny gritó de dolor. Harry se estremeció, intentando conservar la calma.

-Cierra las puertas -le ordenó a ella.

Mientras Rosier la sujetaba con un brazo por el cuello, Ginny extendió los brazos e hizo lo que le ordenaba. Harry se montó tras el volante y encendió el motor.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Tú sal de aquí -rugió Rosier.

Harry dio marcha atrás y pasó entre los numerosos agentes vestidos de azul. Vislumbró a un par de inefables. No fue hasta ese momento cuando se acordó de Raffy.

-Gira a la derecha -dijo Rosier cuando Harry se detuvo a la salida del estacionamiento.

Intentando no pensar en Raffy, Harry miró a derecha e izquierda. Parpadeó. Se había olvidado de Owen. El muchacho seguía desplomado contra la puerta del pasajero.

Harry necesitaba un plan. Entonces recordó algo que había dicho Owen: «_Siempre llevo un arma de repuesto escondida en el asiento del copiloto_». ¿varita o pistola? A estas alturas nno le importaba.

Harry se reclinó por completo hacia atrás y observó. Sí, había una varita sujeta con cinta. Miró a el cadáver de Owen y le dio las gracias para sus adentros.

El semáforo del cruce se puso en rojo y Harry se detuvo.

-¿Por dónde? -preguntó, mirando a Rosier. -Sigue recto.

Rosier seguía agarrando a Ginny, pero ella se había apartado de él lo más posible. Sus cuerpos estaban separados por unos pocos centímetros.

-¿Y luego? -insistió Harry, intentando ganar tiempo.

-¡Cállate y conduce! -Rosier tenía la cara morada de rabia.

La mirada de Ginny chocó con la de Harry un instante. Y con eso bastó. Ella sabía qué hacer. La legirimancia fue puesta a prueba y no falló. Una simple orden: _autoprotego_.

-Está bien, está bien -dijo Harry, irritado-. Hay que esperar a que el semáforo se ponga en verde porque tenemos coches delante. Y, además, necesitas un plan. No pensarás escapar sin un plan. Esos tipos tienen que estar pisándonos los talones.

Diciendo esto, Harry convocó la varita en silencio y apuntó a Rosier. Ginny se había apartado todo lo posible, protegida. Distraído momentáneamente por la posibilidad de que los inefables los estuvieran siguiendo, Rosier ni siquiera se enteró de lo que pasaba:

Alguien desde la sotea le había enviado un _avada cadabra _a Evan Rosier que cayó muerto sobre Lucian Bole. Harry acercó el camión a la acera y salió de un salto. Abrió las puertas de atrás y tomó a Ginny en sus brazos. Durante un rato, no fue capaz de decir nada. Sólo podía abrazarla. Finalmente se apartó y la miró.

-¿Estás bien? ¿De veras estás bien? Pensé que te había perdido cuando Selwyn apareció sin ti.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Selwyn y yo tuvimos unas palabras. Ella intentó matarme y yo la confundí un rato -Ginny se encogió de hombros como solía hacer-. Pero está claro que no tanto como yo esperaba. Es una lástima que volviera corriendo al camión.

Harry escudriñó su cara sin apenas oír lo que decía.

-¿Tu memoria funciona normalmente? ¿Sabes quién eres y lo que está pasando?

Ella se echó a reír.

-Sí a todo -se enjugó las lágrimas de las mejillas-. Durante los últimos días fui recordando imágenes y fragmentos, pero luego, durante la noche... -se encogió de hombros-. No sé si fue por los sueños o qué -buscó la mirada de Harry-. Pero lo recordé todo.

Harry se metió los dedos entre el pelo y exhaló un fuerte suspiro.

-Gracias a Merlín -se quedó callado un momento-. Raffy…-susurró-. Ellos...

-Raffy está bien -le aseguró Ginny.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -una docena aurores llegaron-. ¿Cómo sabían dónde tenían que ir? -Harry miró a su alrededor.

Ginny sonrió.

-Deberías confiar más en mí, Potter. Después de que Lucian Bole no me dejara más remedio que delatarte, tuve que idear un plan alternativo. Dejé una nota en el todoterreno, con los señuelos. Y desactivé la bomba del sótano, así como las de la capilla. Pero, por si acaso Selwyn tenía preparada alguna otra sorpresa, les dije en la nota que mandaran un equipo de inefables a la casa, y especialmente al sótano.

-además no estaba sola- Harry la miró sin comprender –Hans también es un inefable, y no murió por un balazo: su prima, Linsay es una excelente inefable y medimaga, estaba cerca cuando sucedió…

-Gracias a Merlín. Eso significaba que Raffy estaba bien y Hans estaba vivo. ¡Era de los buenos!

-Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías, Ginny? –Harry deseó abrazarla de nuevo-

La sonrisa de Ginny se desvaneció al instante.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Había llegado el momento. Ginny sabía lo que él le había hecho y no lo había perdonado. Harry no podía reprochárselo.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar.

Una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de Ginny. Dejó escapar un gemido y se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos.

-¡Oh, Merlín! -gimió.

Harry la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo. Miró a su alrededor, algo blanco se movía lejos, en la sotea de un edificio, le habían enviado un hechizo que rozó a Ginny. ¿la misma persona que mató a Rosier?...

-¡Que alguien llame a San Mungo! -gritó él. Apretó a Ginny contra su pecho e intentó reconfortarla-. No pasa nada. Todo va a salir bien. Tenía que ser así. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, no podía ser de otra manera.

* * *

¿Cuánto van a tardar? -Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala de espera. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir esperando. El dolor de sus numerosas heridas se había disipado hasta volverse insignificante gracias en parte a la acción de Lindsay, la compañera inefable de Ginny.Esa chica era un prodigio sanando heridas.

Jack Malory lo señaló con su cabeza.

-Te estás volviendo loco por nada, Potter. Ella se pondrá bien. Ahora, siéntate. Es una orden.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano. Al cabo de unos segundos, Malory dijo:

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Potter. Solo que la misión no ha concluído: Los dos matones que acompañaban a Rosier han confesado que estaban bajo la maldición imperius. Y que actuaban bajo las ordenes de alguien más, que no era Rosier. Pero no recuerdan su rostro. En este momento están en el de Priori Incantatem para luego pasarlos al salón de la memoria.

-Malory, algo mató a Rosier. Una figura se movía ágil entre las soteas. No llegue a divisarla- Jack Malory chasqueño la lengua. –Sirius Black será el encargado de seguirle la pista a lo que sea esté detrás de esto, el asecino de Rosier temía que algo dijera, tenemos que averiguar que.-

-irás de inmediato con Black, será tu última misión antes de graduarte como auror-

-estás loco, no puedo ir… Ginny.. ella-

-estará bien, el misterioso asecino importa más, además, hay algo que encontramos en las ropas de Rosier- Malory extendió una fotografía. El corazón de Harry casi se le sale. Era una foto de Ginny. De cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

No lo pensó un segundo, Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso está bien.

-con una condición, a Ginny solo se le asignarán misiones tipo uno, las de más bajo perfil, y no serán por más de tres días- Lany la necesitaba con ella.

La sonrisa de Malory fue de autosuficiencia. Talvez por que había conseguido que Harry Potter siguiera bajo las órdenes de Kinsgley.

-Trato hecho-

Sin embargo, Harry ya no prestaba atención a la conversación. Necesitaba saber qué tal estaba Ginny. Apenas llegó a San Mungo, mandó a llamar a Remus. Harry confiaba en que pudiera arreglar aquel lío.

A pesar de sus muchas incertidumbres, había una cosa de la que estaba seguro: no podría seguir viviendo sin Ginny. Lo cual era un castigo, porque con esa última misión, encontraría a quien fuera que la había hechizado. La misión podría durar un día, o meses, un dolor golpeó a Harry… Talvez para ese tiempo ya estarían con Ginny y con Lany, con su bebé.

Harry alzó la mirada y vio que Raffy entraba en la sala. Se levantó, al igual que Malory.

-Me alegro mucho de verte -murmuró Raffy-. Durante un rato pensé que habías muerto. Ella se apartó. Sus ojos castaños resplandecieron.

-Yo también -.

Harry sabía lo que quería decir.

-Eres fuerte.

Ella lo abrazó otra vez y luego se volvió hacia Malory. -Tengo entendido que quería verme.

Malory la agarró del hombro.

-Tú también has hecho un gran trabajo, Raffy. Te felicito.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias, señor.

-Ahora -continuó Jack Malory-, quiero que te vayas a casa y descanses un par de días .Tenemos una misión importante para ti. Una misión que no puede esperar más que cuarenta y ocho horas.

Raffy se puso firme y alzó la barbilla.

-Estaré lista en veinticuatro horas, señor.

-Eso quería oír -Malory inclinó la cabeza, complacido, y volvió a sentarse.

Raffy señaló hacia los ascensores. Harry caminó con ella hacia allí.

Raffy entró-.Ya nos veremos por ahí, Potter -agitó los dedos en un pequeño saludo de despedida.

Harry le devolvió el saludo y se dio la vuelta cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse. Regresó a la sala de espera, sintiéndose desanimado. Ginny tenía que salir adelante. Había cosas que él necesitaba decirle. Aunque ella no lo perdonara nunca, tenía que intentarlo. Las puertas dobles que conducían la sala se abrieron de repente y apareció Remus. Harry se levantó de un salto y se acercó a él. Malory fue tras él.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Harry.

Remus respiró hondo y exhaló un suspiro. Harry apretó los dientes, preparándose para lo peor.

-Ha superado magníficamente la maldición. No hay lesiones aparentes, ni cicatrices. Todo parece en perfecto estado. No hay razón para suponer que la recuperación no vaya a ser perfecta.

-Pero... -sugirió Harry.

Remus pareció afligido.

-No lo sabremos con toda seguridad hasta que despierte y podamos hablar con ella -la esperanza de Harry se tambaleó. Había que seguir esperando-.

Tenía la boca increíblemente seca cuando despertó. Observó la habitación con ojos borrosos. ¿Dónde estaba? En San Mundo. Ah, sí. Recordaba vagamente el trayecto en traslador medico. Harry con ella.

Parpadeó, intentando contener las lágrimas. Ginny también recordaba vivamente cómo le había hecho el amor. Sus palabras susurradas, las caricias que tanto prometían...

No había olvidado ni por un instante a Harry. Le había guardado rencor durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca había dejado de quererlo. Aun así, una parte de ella deseaba propinarle una patada en el trasero por haberse acostado con esas dos muggles.

Sin embargo, Ginny había deseado desesperadamente saber que Harry estaba atormentado y arrepentido y estaba dispuesto a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Él había intentado explicarle su situación, pero ella se había negado a escucharlo. Ginny había visto remordimientos en sus ojos incluso entonces, pero estaba demasiado furiosa y dolida para comprender que Harry era tan sólo un hombre, tan susceptible de cometer errores como ella misma.

Lo había perdonado, no había sido justa con él. Tiempo después, claro está. Su corazón se ablandó con el nacimiento de Madelaine Potter, Lany, y con el hechizo encubador que Harry realizó para salvarlas a ambas. Pero incluso ahí no lo había perdonado.

Sirius Black fue quien le explicó, para su vergüenza, de un modo muy, muy Sirius: a Harry le había tocado guardia en Azkaban por un mes, como prueba de su entrenamiento auror. Eso le distorcionó un poco los sentidos y cuando salió, el primer lugar donde fue, un bar muggle. Sirius le terminó de explicar que cuando un hombre sale de Azkaban, precentaba toda clase de necesidades, multiplicadas por mil: comer, dormir, sexo…

La misión y el hechizo de memoria explicaban la repentina reaparición de Harry en su vida. Ginny intentó recordar cómo había ocurrido todo. Recordaba haberse ofrecido voluntaria para el programa. Al rellenar el cuestionario acerca de su Romeo, no había pensado conscientemente en Harry, pero después de rellenar todos los espacios en blanco, le había salido él. A fin de cuentas, Harry era el dueño de su corazón. Por suerte, Harry estaba disponible y había accedido a rescatarla. Sonrió.

Ginny miró a su alrededor un poco más, intentando recomponerse, y su mirada se posó en el hombre que ocupaba buena parte de sus pensamientos y de sus sueños desde hacía más de diez años.

Ginny sonrió. Merlín, qué guapo era. Para ser el hombre que le había roto el corazón, se veía espectacular.

Harry tenía la barbilla ensombrecida por la barba y el pelo revuelto. Parecía haber dormido con la ropa puesta. Pero, por lo demás, estaba guapísimo.

Ginny le había perdonado su error, pero no le había dicho. La verdad era que ella también se había equivocado. A pesar de que él le había rogado que lo escuchara, que lo perdonara por el error que admitía haber cometido, ella se había dejado dominar por el orgullo.

Ahora todo sería distinto.

Las pestañas oscuras de Harry revolotearon, dejando al descubierto sus increíbles ojos verdes, nuevamente tras unas gafas redondas. A Ginny se le paró el corazón.

-Has vuelto -musitó él. Se levantó y se acercó a su lado-. Me alegro de ver esa sonrisa.

Ginny se llevó la mano a la boca. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. De pronto sintió una punzada de dolor.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Te han quitado el hechizo -le dijo Harry-. Remus y Tonks dicen que todo ha salido a la perfección. ¿Cómo te llamas? Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

Harry arqueó una ceja.

-Se supone que debo comprobar que todo funciona bien. Así que ¿cómo te llamas?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente. -Créeme, Potter, todo está en perfecto orden. Él asintió con la cabeza, dubitativo. -Bien. Ella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo podía estar tan guapo? ¿Cómo podía ella desearlo tanto y al mismo tiempo tener ganas de darle una patada en el trasero?

-¿Y tú? -preguntó de mala gana, con petulancia- ¿Estás bien?

Él se apretó una mano contra el estómago.

-Linsay me dejó como nuevo.

Para exasperación de Ginny, una sonrisa se abrió de nuevo paso hasta su boca. La suprimió inmediatamente. -Hay una cosa que me sigue molestando. Él frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que llame al medimago?

Ella estuvo a punto de sacudir la cabeza, pero se contuvo. Dobló el dedo.

-Acércate.

Él se inclinó, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo. -Desde que recuperé del todo la memoria, no dejé de pensar en patearte el trasero -entornó los ojos, mirándolo-. Así que procuré no mirarte ni hablar contigo. No quería echar a perder nuestra coartada. Lo único que me impidió no hacerlo fue saber que, al final, conseguiría vengarme.

Él pareció sorprendido.

-Yo, eh, lo comprendo -dijo francamente-. Cometí un error, pero…

Ella lo calló con un dedo

-Te propongo un trato -dijo ella-. Yo no te daré una patada en el trasero en el estado en que te encuentras, ¿de acuerdo? Recibiste dos palizas por mi culpa, así que puede decirse que estamos empatados -alzó una ceja-. Eres un tipo con suerte.

-Ginny, yo no espero que...

Ella hizo un gesto, menospreciando sus palabras.

-Estoy demasiado cansada para hablar sobre esto largo y tendido, o para discutir sobre quién tiene la culpa de qué y quién está en deuda con quién, así que si traes a Lany, y nos construyes una casa… lo dejaré pasar.

Él sonrió -¿muy materialista Weasley?- sin poderlo evitar ella volvió a sonreir

–está bien, con que me traigas a Lany, estaremos bien-

-Lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Pero yo también me equivoqué al dejarte ir sin darte una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Cuando amas a alguien, el amor debe estar por encima de todo. Yo no le di ninguna oportunidad a nuestra relación. Él se quedó callado un momento.

-¿Tú me quieres?- a Ginny le pareció un niño asustado.

-Como si no lo supieras -dijo ella con disimulo.

-Quiero que lo intentemos otra vez. ¿Te parece bien?

-Oh, sí -él le besó la frente-. Claro que sí, amor- se incorporó y la miró sospechosamente-. Sólo una pregunta. ¿Qué demonios pusiste en ese perfil de Romeo? Malory dijo que...

-Esa información es confidencial -lo interrumpió ella suavemente-. Ahora, bésame, Potter, antes de que cambie de idea y te dé una patada en el trasero.

-A sus órdenes, señorita Weasley.

Harry la besó. Y en ese momento, cuando la pasión, el deseo y la necesidad se fundieron en uno en su corazón, Ginny comprendió sin ningún género de duda que Harry y ella estaban a punto de reescribir su historia; pero no por ahora.

* * *

Tan solo horas después, Harry, que seguía acostado con Ginny en la cama de San Mungo, le explicó su nueva realidad: pero no le dijo toda la verdad, ni siquiera mensionó la fotografía de ella en las ropas de Rosier.

-¿entonces te irás?-

Él asintió -¿Por cuánto tiempo esta vez?-

-no lo sé- sus ojos verdes se clavaron en ella. -¿volverás antes de mi cumpleaños, o el de Lany almenos?-

Él no sabía que decir. –lo intentaré-

-para entonces, el hechizo se romperá y volveremos a estar juntos-

-si- él apoyó su frente con la de ella.

Ginny asintió. Solo una separación más, solo una misión más y Harry, Lany y ella serían una familia.

* * *

FIN

* * *

El fic que sigue cronológicamente es "Novia por Accidente." Ya lo publiqué y terminé. Algunos datos se amarran y otros quedarán como cabos sueltos, recuerden que es una serie de cinco fics.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y MÁS QUE TODO POR SU PACIENCIA.


End file.
